


Hellbent on Loving You

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Begging, Biting, Blood, Bottom Hinata Hajime, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Chess, Childhood Trauma, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Demon Hunters, Different smut chapters, Dream Demon, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Heaven & Hell, Hot Springs & Onsen, Libraries, Licking, Litteral Fighting Biting Not The Sexy One, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Non-Graphic Violence, Parenthood, Pets, Pheromones, Physical hurt/comfort, Riding, Scents & Smells, Sexual Humor, Stabbing, Succubi & Incubi, The Bottom EditionTM, The Top EditionTM, Top Hinata Hajime, Top Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Weddings, Wet Dream, not by the bois tho dont worry, villain being a villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Incubi Nagito Komaeda is sent out of hell to accumulate power with the help of the "arts" of his species, or by finding himself a powerful partner to bring back to hell with him.And he found the perfect candidate, a powerful half angel half demon hunter who wants nothing to do with him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 313
Kudos: 501





	1. Not a One Time Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for the thing I’ve never done before. Horny comedy.  
> Now that I think about it this has the same horn humor as panty & stocking or something... hjdfcbhdsj  
> Pls be nice, it's my first time writing anything with so much sexual allusions hjdcbh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we go right into the horny  
> wish me luck hdjfcnhbdwj

Demon society wasn’t very fun. The fact that most demons were jerks and most of said jerks were getting killed by hunters didn’t help either. Nagito was not an average incubi in said society. He was a pure incubi, one that didn’t yet dipped into the _arts_ of his species. Not that he didn’t know what it was about, he was quite the scholar, he was well aware of what he was capable of. The army of ancient books in the library of his domain deep down in hell was proof enough of that.

However, one day, he was summoned to hell’s council.

“Nagito Komaeda, as the next heir of the Komaeda family, you must accumulate power from the human world to be a worthy heir once your time will come.”

Right, hierarchy and all of that. He shrugged, sat down on the red and black chair in front of shadowy figures. “So. What should I do?”

“In accordance to your species, you must steal power from someone, or bring back a powerful partner. How you do it is up to you.”

And so, Nagito was now hanging out in the human world. Right into the parts close to hell, where resided either powerful creatures, or people courageous or stupid enough to venture close to the gate of the netherworld.

Around him, the world was of a dull color. The buildings were rarely anything but a dull grey or black, and the sky was of deep red and dark clouds. Hell just did that.

Power or a partner huh? They could’ve just said sex or a bride. That was the way of the incubi, stealing power during sex by taking the top, or find a legitimate partner to keep them in a mutual relationship where everyone won. Somehow.

Nagito was a loner. A lowly demon. He wasn’t going to get a partner anytime soon, and he didn’t want one either, thanks to his vast disinterest. So, the quickest way to get this ordeal out of the way was to find someone powerful enough to gain power from, lose his virginity to them, and go back home. Simple.

Well, _them._ He would prefer if they were a man.

However, where to search now? Maybe he could just use his instincts to search for a mighty source of magic.

Or that was what he thought, but his eyes were attracted to a color that was neither black or red.

He was in front of what looked like a church, with its stained glass reflecting the diverse colors of the rainbow. Represented on it wasn’t anything particularly holy, it was pictures of human heroes killing beasts and demons menacing the human world. Like an epitome of that philosophy between the humans and demons, living in harmony but not hesitating to kill anyone that messes with them. A weird peace, but still a peace. Just getting rid of those bothering each other. And the angels were there too he guessed.

Attracted to the potential looks of the inside of the building, he started stepping on its stairs. He wasn’t exactly scared of the holiness of those grounds, God and his angels didn’t waste time by venturing close to hell. The place was mostly for those that practiced the religion, and demon hunters to bathe their weapons in holy water and salt, the bane of demons’ existence.

He pushed the heavy door of the church with no real trouble. He did have superior strength compared to humans after all. Inside, he had a sight that satisfied him. White, clean walls with benches of dark wood, and the stained glass reflecting rainbows on the ground and the red and gold carpet. It was a nice place, demons needed to take examples of human architecture sometimes. Maybe Nagito should engage someone to make some stained glass for his domain. He chuckled at the fact a sex demon of all things, an embodiment of the sin of lust enjoyed the sight of a church.

His laughter was cut short however when a chill ran down his spine. There was the instinct of sensing tremendous power.

His sight quickly made him stare at the source of the energy. His eyes were brought right to the altar, where a brunette was standing back to him, wearing hunter gear. Well built from the legs to the back, Nagito felt some of his deep incubi instinct drool at the sight. And he wasn’t going to complain if this place was giving him some more eye candy. The young man raised a weapon out of a jar of holy water, still dripping on the liquid, he passed a white tissue over the clean white blade, which bore inscriptions. Definitely a consecrated sword that could make some _nasty_ damage on a hellspawn. Definitely a hunter, and one that knew what he was doing.

The man sighed. He clearly sensed Nagito’s presence, didn’t bother to say he knew he was there, and instead turned around to look at the new commer on those holy grounds.

As their eyes crossed, Nagito felt like the world just shook. He was staring deep into the brunette’s eyes. Green and red, bearing a mark inside them, supporting an intense stare. He had no idea why he was so taken by those eyes, but as an appreciator of beauty, he stopped himself at thinking it was his taste playing one on him.

The colors and symbol were also a dead give away of the true nature of the man in front of him, a half demon half angel hybrid. A powerful one. Hybrids had the nasty perk of gaining all of the good points of either species without their negatives, in exchange of being shunned by both sides of society for being a combination of each other’s nasty neighbors. At least they had two pair of wings out of the deal.

However, that didn’t stop this one from having a stare that could make death itself blush, and a handsome face that _definitely_ made Nagito blush.

He felt his heart squeeze at the sight, and the chill that ran down his spine was both a good and a bad sign.

Did one of those stupid cupids in heaven pull a fast one on him? Because he wasn’t complaining.

By politeness, Nagito bowed. “My apologies for my intrusion on this holy ground. Is it a crime worthy of death?”

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Only if you try to kill me.”

Oh sassy. “And do you think I will?”

“How should I know? You don’t have the smell of death on you, so I’ll leave you alone.” The man brought his stare back to his work with his weapons. “Though if you try something I won’t hesitate.”

“How cold.”

“Deal with it.”

 _“Very_ cold.”

The hunter’s eyes rolled towards Nagito and stared death in his face. “Want me to burn you so you feel like freezing less?”

This made Nagito stop dead in his tracks. This was a serious, cold, and handsome loner hunter that was already done with his crap.

He loved him already.

“No thank you.” The demon replied with a smile.

The man kept tweaking with his weapons as Nagito walked closer to get a better look at him. The brunette reached on his belt for a knife to put in the holy water. The demon carefully followed the movement of his fingers as he was unclipping the knife off his belt, and twisted it in his hands before carefully dripping it into the water. And Nagito added “good with his hands” and “really fine ass” to his check list on this ridiculously hot stranger.

Said stranger groaned. “Look I can just _feel_ you checking me out. If you’re horny go jerk off somewhere else.”

Brutal. Nagito loved that bluntness. “Sorry for enjoying a nice sight when I see one.”

The brunette chuckled. “If you’re aiming for me then you’re really desperate.”

Nagito shrugged. “I wouldn’t call it desperation, more like a stroke of good luck.” He walked his way beyond the altar, and sat in the seats in the back, so he could stare at the other’s face. He put his elbow on his knee and held his face with his hand, the perfect position to observe. “It’s not everyday I get to see such a pretty creature.”

“Demons need to get better at flirting. If I got a weapon for every time I heard that one I would have enough to annihilate your entire race.”

“Do you want to annihilate the demons?”

“No. I’m a hunter not a hater.”

“Well. Thank you for not being one of those numerous racists that wants us dead.”

“Those same racists want _me_ dead for having your blood in my veins. We’re both gaining by fucking those idiots up.”

Nagito laughed at that declaration. It was straight to the point. Well, _"straight"._ “Speaking of fucking, are you up right now?”

Not looking away from his weapons a single second, the brunette answered: “Hell no. Go find someone else to steal energy from.”

“Oh well.” Nagito shrugged. “It was worth a try.” He got up from his seat.

“Damn, rejected and you're leaving already? Demons are seriously getting hornier.”

Without a single shred of sarcasm, Nagito declared: “I’m a virgin thank you very much. Just as much as you are.” He smirked. An incubi could tell those things. However it did not get a reaction out of the stranger. “I am but your lowly incubi searching for a good first experience, then I’m making my way back home.”

“The good luck in your search I guess.” The brunette looked at his consecrated knife. “You’re gonna need it.”

“Oh I am aware.” Nagito started making his way towards the exit. “Expect to see me again.”

“Why’s that?”

“The place is nice, and if I fail to find a good conquest, I can always stare at your ass in consolation.” Nagito wasn’t going to sugarcoat his words. The other knew he was a horny devil, might as well not hide it.

The brunette sighed. “Oh great. Another lustful hellspawn to hump my leg.”

“You seem to be taking it in stride angel.”

Ignoring the pet name, he answered. “Yeah, you get used to it on the job.”

“It seems I am reduced to another monster begging for love. Oh well, I didn’t expect anything else."

Deadpan, the brunette answered: “You're prettier than other rmonsters I saw though. I’ll give you that at least.”

Here was the heart squeeze, and the demon felt something break in his stomach and scatter into a swarm of butterflies. That cupid arrow must’ve got him good. “Well this lowly demon thanks you for the compliment sir hunter.”

Clearly understanding where this conversation was going, the man said: “Tell me your name I’ll tell you mine.”

Nagito bowed once again. “Nagito Komaeda from the Komaeda household.”

“Fancy.” The man turned around to face the demon, who was now close to the door. “I’m Hajime.” He sighed. “Hajime Hinata.”

Nagito’s eyes widened. The Hinata household. Very high up in the heaven hiererarchy, this probably meant Hinata-kun right there was a bastard of the household thrown out into the human world. The demon's gaze softened and he smiled. “Nice to meet you Hinata-kun.”

“Same here _Nagito.”_ Punctuating the name, being very clear he won’t give him the satisfaction of calling him by his prestigious family name. “And _good luck.”_ Sentence just _oozing_ in sheer sarcasm.

The demon closed the church’s door behind him. He found just himself the perfect man.

“You'll say those words to me honestly one day Hinata-kun. You can count on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Headbangs to Hellbent from Mystery Skulls because it's a good song and its fitting for this fic*  
> Also you have no clue how many other projects I started but didn’t even finish the first chapter. Castlevania AU, No Straight Roads AU, Monster Hunter AU, Panty and Stocking AU, Tangled AU… So many AUs guys.  
> And also I have no idea what's gonna be my rythm with this fic, because I'm in a really bad writing pass right now and I'm having trouble getting anything done. So at least have this!


	2. Needy For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UWU what's this double update yes

Nagito opened the door of the church once more, feeling the presence he was looking forward to being with.

“Hello Hinata-kun.” He smiled as he stepped in.

He was rewarded with a groan from the brunette, who was sitting on one of the benches on the right side of the room. It was the cry of someone who didn't have a goodnight's sleep.

“How rude.” The white haired demon made his way to a bench on the left side, next to Hajime’s.

After a beat, the brunette admitted: “Yeah you’re right. Hello Nagito, I guess.” He slid his hand on his face. “I feel like I’ll need to get used to that…”

“Indeed.” Nagito sat down and took a good look at the man. 

He was still wearing his hunter gear, black boots with spikes at the ankles to make back kicks really painful to get off attacks from behind, black leather pants and a leather belt covered in knives and tools, carrying the sheath with the consecrated sword from yesterday and even a whip. A blak leather jacket and a white _(tight)_ button up. On said shirt was a black brooch on the breast pocket. Nagito could swear he’d seen it before, but he was too far away to see it in detail. He was still curious though, so he scooted closer until the edge of his bench.

He almost choked on his spit when he recognized the symbol.

It was the symbol of the Kirigiri family, one of the higher ups in hell. And by higher up he meant  **council member** higher up.

Hajime picked up on his shock and played with the brooch. “Oh yeah, you know what that is right?”

“Of course!” Exclaimed Nagito. “The Kirigiri family had an affair with the Hinata family!?” he couldn’t hide his sheer shock, if that were the case, Hajime over here was a scandal on legs.

“Not exactly.” Hajime shrugged. “With the Naegi family, it’s a branch of the Hinata family.”

Nagito was still wide eyed.

While describing the story, Hajime stayed as calm as ever. “Mom and dad wanted to keep me, but you know, higher ups are dickheads and tried hiding my existence and change my last name. Or so they tried, but I’m still going as a member of the Hinata household. Grace of my dad who managed to make the opinions sway.”

This made Nagito laugh.

With a tone screaming sarcasm, Hajime said: “Yeah funny I know.”

“My apologies. As a lowly demon I cannot help but find it hilarious the Kirigiris of all people had an affair.”

“ _ ”Lowly” _ demon? You’re from the Komaeda household. You got some serious weight behind you.” He pointed at him. “You should be aware of the responsibilities you carry around.”

“And  _ you _ should be aware you are a walking talking scandal.”

“My parents are fully aware and are willing to accept the consequences.” He showed off the brooch. “Why do you think I have this and can openly talk about this stuff with you?”

“Because you enjoy my company?” Nagito joked.

“In your dreams.” Ouch, shot down.

He shrugged. “I  _ did _ dream of you last night, so I guess you’re right.”

Hajime was immobile for a second before he stared at Nagito. “It  _ was _ you!”

Nagito shrugged.

“I’m going to tell you this  _ right now.” _

The brunette got up from the bench and walked up to Nagito with a forceful step, death in his eyes.

“Next time you invade my dreams to try and rope me into your filth I swear  _ I stab my sword up your nose.” _

He showed he wasn’t joking by promptly holding the said sword right under Nagito’s face.

That genuinely made Hajime upset, Nagito could tolerate being annoying to others but he didn’t want to make anyone mad or cause harm. He tried the dreams, but Hajime clearly didn’t enjoy it. “Alright. I’ll leave your dreams alone. As proof of my good will, if you ever see me try to mess with your dreams again…” He smiled. “Please, stab me with no hesitation!”

The brunette seemed to be shocked at Nagito’s acceptance of his fate.

“I don’t know what kind of demons you have met, but I am one with some etiquette.” He waved his hand. “I tried, you didn’t like it, I won’t do it again. Isn’t it a basic code?”

The brunette slowly sheathed his sword back. “I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but I wished more demons would have your attitude.”

As Hajime strolled to the other end of the bench to sit, Nagito smelled a particular stench on him. The stench of death. “I sense that you came back from a job.”

“Yeah. Slit the throat of a possessed bear.”

Direct, quick and brutal. “You don’t like wasting time do you?”

“More time to do other things.”

“Agreed.”

Hajime looked right at Nagito. “Then why are you wasting time here?”

The white haired demon chuckled. “I don’t consider spending time with you a waste.”

“You know I’m not going to bend over for you right?”

“And?” He shrugged. “You’re very interesting, and easy on the eyes. Even if I don't get a good time with you tonight, I can have a good time with you during the day.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Again, I don’t know what kind of monster you have met, and even if I am a monster as well, I consider myself a different kind. Just as low, but different.”

It seemed his words picked the brunette’s curiosity. “Different how?” He already knew the answer himself, but he wanted Nagito’s opinion.

“I’m not that desperate. And I like to stay hopeful.”

Hajime let out a soft quick laugh. “Sounds like something an angel would say.”

The demon let the sound of his chuckle ring in his ears for a few seconds. “Is that a compliment?”

“Dunno. Though it doesn’t surprise me.”

It was Nagito’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“You look more like an angel then a demon.” He pointed to his air. “You’re pale, white hair and grey eyes, you walked right out of a fairy tale or something.”

Nagito repeated himself. “Is that a compliment?”

“This time I’m pretty sure it is.”

Here went the butterflies again. Nagito never felt that sensation before, but he read enough romance novels to know what that meant. Even if Hajime wouldn’t “bend over” for him, he meant it when he said that he didn’t mind that fact, a feeling brought forward by the said swarm in his belly.

And to be honest, he realized he liked the resistance just a bit, because that meant that if Hajime would ever give in to the temptation, it wasn’t because Nagito roped him into it, but because Hajime actively  _ wanted _ to.

And that made him absolutely  _ irresistible. _

He had no idea why so much incubi would lower themselves to disgusting criminals by... "taking the power by force" so to speak when the chase and bonding was so enjoyable.

Not that Nagito knew a lot about it from experience, he was still pure. And it was only his second day interacting with Hajime. But if there was one thing he trusted about himself it was his tastes and his own eyes, and those snippets of interactions gave him more than enough information to go by.

“Hey you’re still there?” Asked the brunette to knock the other out of his trance.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I’m not used to receiving compliments.”

“And I’m not used to giving them.”

The incubi laughed. “No one ever complimented me on my looks, not even my own mother!”

“That’s… sad.”

“A sad situation for a sad existence like me!”

“Oh come on.” Hajime sighed. “I’m the sad one here, I’m sure you have an entire household at your fingertips while I was almost kicked out of one.”

“Well I'm probably going to get kicked out if I don’t come back with power to show off or a bride.”

“Oh.”

Silence followed after that.

“I killed the mood aren’t I?” Asked the demon.

The other let out a small chuckle. “How could it not be dead in a conversation between a hunter and a demon?”

Nagito joked: “Depends on who dies first.”

Hajime let out a genuine laugh. “I’ll make sure it’s the demon.”

The pale demon put his elbow on his knee and held his head to stare at the rare expression of joy on the brunette’s face. “Oh I’m sure you will angel.”

The hunter waved his hand while he slowly silenced his laugh. “Half angel.”

“You’re still angelic to me.”

The brunette was immobile for a second before a smile reappeared on his face. “Ok, this line was pretty good.”

“Thank you!”

“You can still do better though.”

What was this? Expectations? And hope lit up in the incubi’s heart. “I’ll try my best.”

Hajime got up from the bench. “Gotta go, time to find some more work.”

“Alright.” He waved at the hunter. “Good luck!”

“Thanks.”

The brunette made his way to the exit and as he was opening it, he showed the inkling of a smile as he gave Nagito one last glance and disappeared behind the door.

Did Nagito just score?

The demon clenched his fist and let out a tiny victorious  _ “Yes!” _

One more step into the very long and very high Getting Laid stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In another AU I was like: Damn Hajime as Kyoko and Makoto’s kid is like, perfect. And I just ran with it. It’s not that important, I just added that in because it was funny to me and for character moments hjdsklduku  
> I also decided to move my updating schedule a bit, I'm defnitely going to regret it but screw it.


	3. Hot Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two meet again in the forest, and shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again  
> This chapter was hard to write but I'm trying hjudfskbcsd

Hunting for food. Something Nagito hasn’t done in a long time. As a demon he didn’t necessarily need to eat aside from meat and absorbing lust, but he was one of the more civilized beasts, enjoying the simple matters of cuisine and other tastes on his tongue. Alas unlike in hell there wasn’t any restaurant he could ask for a meal, since as soon as a human could detect that he was a demon, there was a good chance at least one person would throw a riot.

So he was deep in the forest, in search of an animal to slaughter and cook. He wasn’t peculiar about what he wanted, from a rabbit to a bear as long as it was edible meat it was fine.

While on his stroll however, he heard the familiar noise of a blade slashing through insides, and his steps carried him towards whatever could it have been. But the chill that ran down his spine gave him a good inkling of what was to come.

Around the corner of some trees there he was, Hajime looking down on the corpse of a boar, covered in blood. He put his knife in his belt, sighed and looked around, licking a bit of blood on the side of his mouth.  It seemed that as a half demon, he still somewhat enjoyed the taste of hemoglobin.

“Hello there.” Declared Nagito as he made himself known, stepping into the scene.

The brunette noticed him and shot him a quick glance before bringing his stare back to his now dead prey. “Hi Nagito. What are you doing here?”

“Hunting for food. I assume you’re doing the same?”

“Yeah.” The hunter pulled out a rope. “Damn I need a stick to transport the thing…”

Nagito could guess he needed one to tie up the limbs of the dead boar to it and carry it back. “I can help you look for it.”

Hajime shrugged. “If you want to I guess.”

The brunette was about to walk past him when he tripped on something and was about to fall down on Nagito.

The demon didn’t move an inch and let the clumsy embrace befall him.

He was now back against the floor with the hunter sprawled and grunting above him. He was very aware of his presence as Nagito sensed something pressed against his face.

It was soft, warm, squishy and smelled amazing.

As he could feel every muscle and every breath pressed against him, Nagito tried to apply some self control, as this was not the time to get  _ too _ excited. But Hajime covered in the blood of his fresh victim was still trying to get up and still pressing his wide bust (around 91cm by Nagito’s approximation) into the demon’s nose, and this strange mix of erotic position and traces of violence was awakening things in the white haired demon.

_Self control_ he reminded himself. It was not the time to be horny. However he wouldn’t mind a really cold shower at the moment to help him out of his below the belt predicament.

On that cue, thunder roared and rain fell down in a torrent in less than 3 seconds.

Hajime grunted once again and finally slipped off the other. “Damn this really isn’t my lucky day!”

It was one for Nagito though.

The brunette held out a hand to help the other up. Even if it felt like a natural act of common courtesy the demon appreciated the kindness. “Screw it, I’ll tap in my reserve of food for today, let's just get to cover!”

The brunette didn’t let go of Nagito’s hand however, and it seemed Hajime was more fed up with this turn of events than the demon thought. As the brunette started running with the other in tow, he took a deep breath, and from his back sprouted wings, the trademark two pairs of wings of the angel/demon hybrids, clear white bat wings, and deep black feathered wings. He hopped off the ground and used his new limbs to gain speed.

Nagito followed his mouvement, sprouting out his own black bat wings, and let himself be carried by the warm strong hand of the hybrid.

The travel didn’t take long, in a flash they were bursting back into the church, wet to the bones, but at least cleaned of the blood. Hajime let go of the other’s hand and started walking into the depths of the room. “Come on, follow me.”

The demon did so. “Where are we going?”

“My quarters-”

Nagito was about to make an incubi comment but Hajime cut him off.

_ “-to only dry off. _ We’re not going to stay like this or else we’re going to catch death itself.”

“Alright.” A realization hit Nagito. “Wait, I thought angels couldn’t get sick.”

Hajime kept walking ahead. “Demons can.”

“Yes I know. Does this mean you get… half sick?”

“Call it however you want. I can’t die of sickness but I can still fall sick and it’s still annoying as hell.”

Nagito brought his hand to his chin as he followed Hajime. “Then why did you say catching death itself?”

The brunette stopped in front of a thick wooden door and pulled out keys. “Because being stuck in a bed for days while feeling like garbage might as well be dying for me.”

As Hajime was slipping the keys in its hole, Nagito shrugged. “Depends who's in bed with you.”

The brunette stopped dead in his mouvement and stared at Nagito with a disappointed look.

“It was a bad line?”

“It was a good line, I’m just not in the mood to listen to that crap.”

“Sorry.” Breathed out Nagito.

Hajime slipped into the other room and the demon realized something.

“Wait, does this mean you’ll eventually be in the mood to listen?” He asked in a hopeful tone.

“If you continue to talk about it absolutely not.” Hope dashed.

“Alright.”

Once inside, it was a cozy but well kept place. They seemed to be in the main room, floor, walls and ceiling of wood, but all of which were covered with a lot of red, blue and green tapestry. There was a leather couch in front of a wide blue crystal, a communication stone, shelves covered with different objects, magical items, weapons, other stones, there was also a well kept kitchen in the corner, and a trap next to it which oozed frozen air. It was probably where Hajime kept all the food he was conserving with the help of freezing stones.

The brunette sighed and went deep into a corridor. “Gonna crash in the hot springs.”

“You have a hot spring..?”

“I picked this place here for a reason. I dug it up myself after I sensed water in the ground. Hot springs are great for the muscles.”

Nagito was wide eyed. He read that angels were able to detect water in the grounds to dig up for other creatures. But Hajime actually dug up entire hot springs, by himself for himself. Definitely a ludicrous feat. “Impressive. May I come in as well?”

“Sure, it has the space for it.”

Nagito came closer to the door Hajime was opening, which was letting out some vapour. However, the brunette stopped him. “Listen up, as  _ soon _ as we enter in here, a  _ single _ lewd comment or action and I throw you out with  _ no hesitation.” _

Nagito smiled. “Understood.” He’ll just keep his commentary for himself.

They both entered, and Nagito was shocked to find something practically identical to a japanese hot spring one could find in costly hotels.

“You really did build all of this?”

“Yeah.” Hajime walked to a pile of baskets to store clothing and undid his belt. “I do a lot of stuff when I’m bored.”

No comments on the fact Hajime called building what was practically a resort facility “stuff”. Nagito even looked above to see a thin veil above their heads, one to cover the place beneath the sky, but thin enough to let the steam escape. The work in this place was utterly ridiculous. Said a lot about the brunette’s efficiency.

The sound of ruffling clothing brought the incubi’s eyes right to the undressing hunter, who was now only wearing a towel around his waist when he turned around to face Nagito. “Staring counts as a lewd action.”

“Aw…” The demon went back to his own undressing. “You don’t feel unsafe about being in this state with an incubi?”

“No.” A fearless response. ”And even if you tried something I’ll beat you to death.”

Nagito laughed. “I’m sure you would angel.”

The both of them finished taking off their clothes, putting towels around themselves and slipped into the water. The sensation of the warm liquid oozing on their tired bodies made them both let out a little moan of satisfaction.

“Feels good right?” Asked Hajime.

“Definitely. I read and saw a lot about hot springs in japanese literature, what a joy to finally try one for myself!”

The brunette reached for soap on the side of the water. “Yeah you strike me as the type who would keep a whole library in their house.”

“I do actually!” Nagito let himself sink into the water. He deployed his wings inside the heat, letting the warmth envelop him. After a sigh of satisfaction he elaborated. “Reading is one of the few things I can do without expecting some kind of unforseen event.”

Hajime stared at the other, eyes asking for him to elaborate.

Nagito laughed. “My family is both blessed and cursed. You can say I was born lucky. While it does manage to give some advantages, sometimes luck likes to get revenge on me.”

The brunette rubbed his neck with the soap. “How?”

“After something bad comes something good, then something bad, then good… A cycle. It was pretty bad at first, but I got used to it, and I have my little tricks to keep it from completely annihilating everything I ever knew. Magic rituals, good luck charms, and sometimes kicking the cycle myself.”

Hajime looked quite confused, but he decided to roll with the explanation. “So… how’s it going right now?”

Nagito sighed. “I think getting sent to the human world just for this whole power shenanigans was quite the misfortune. I would’ve vastly preferred being left alone in my estate.”

The brunette nodded. “Understandable.”

“Although, I think I got repaid for it.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow.

Nagito stared right at the other with a smile. “Meeting you was definitely one of the best strokes of good luck I had in a long time.”

The soap Hajime was holding slipped from his hand and fell in the water. The sudden reaction made Nagito notice the hunter hiding his face with his hand, said face having taken some colors.

The smile on Nagito’s face widened. “Was it a good line?”

Hajime groaned as the red on his cheeks started spreading. So he was the rough but with a cute side type. The white haired demon approved. And while Hajime was recovering from his embarrassment Nagito could stare at his chest and abs in the meantime. He felt the incubi instinct drooling once again at the sight.

It took a while before Hajime tried to pick the soap from deep in the water.

“Ok, that was the best line you said thus far.” The brunette picked the soap back up.

The demon chuckled. “I can tell.”

The rest of the washing was silent after that, and Nagito didn’t mind. He enjoyed that comfortable silence with Hajime. They both threw the soap back and forth to wash themselves and their wings, and they both left the water once they were finished.

All the while Nagito felt intense warmth in his chest. He could do with that cozy feeling inside him, it felt pretty amazing.

Once done, Hajime changed his clothes and Nagito simply heated up his own to dry them. After that, the demon was getting ready to leave until he found the brunette walking out of his freezing trap with some meat and interrupting the demon. “Where are you going?”

“Leaving?”

“Alright. Hum…” Hajime put down the meat on a plate of metal in the kitchen. He then rubbed his hand behind his neck. “Do you… wanna stay for dinner?”

The world shook inside the incubi. “C-can I?”

Hajime was confused at the unexpected stuttering. “Well, it’s too late to hunt without finding some really dangerous stuff, and I’m about to prepare my own meal so…”

The demon looked around him as if to verify this was real.

“So yes or no?” Asked Hajime.

Hope high in his tone, Nagito answered. “Oh absolutely!”

  
Today was a  _ very lucky _ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is now sure he achieved the friendzone, now it was time to get out of it djnbhwdjk  
> I like writing the bond between those two, I hope it feels organic  
> I bet a lot on the dialogue between the two to carry the fic, so I hope it's entertaining  
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of them spend the evening together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this chapter was hard to write. I'm starting to get real slow... Im really going through a bad pass hujdchjds

Nagito watched Hajime cook the meat, putting it on a metal plate and lighting a fire beneath, the crackling of the frying meat spreading in the room. The scent was great as well, but not as great as the sight of the brunette in an apron.

While waiting, Hajime pointed Nagito to his reserve of books, something he built too out of rewards he got for demon and beast slaying. Hajime seemed to have an entire hoard of diverse objects from his years as a hunter, and accumulated quite the load of books from scholars and magicians.

Nagito actually picked up the books on succubus and incubus, to know what kind of knowledge Hajime must’ve had on his race. It was clear he had also quite the load of first hand experience  _ (first hand, _ not  _ on hand, _ Nagito called dibs that one), but more context wouldn’t hurt.

As he read at a fast pace the volume, his eyes kept trailing to Hajime cooking, moving back and forth in the kitchen picking up what he needed with his trademark efficiency. The brunette was clearly a ridiculously hard worker, just so happened to be born with the best of both the holy and unholy world giving him the edge to perform his job with the best of his capacities, at the detriment of being rejected by said both worlds. Both a blessed and cursed existence. Nagito could relate.

The hunter groaned. “I can feel you staring.”

“The no lewd actions rule stopped ever since I stepped out of the hot spring. wasn’t that your exact words? “No lewd actions or comments as long as we are in here”?”

“Don’t try to find loopholes. I can still beat you half to death if you do anything horny.”

The demon noticed the lack of actually threatening tone in his voice, it was said in a more “old joke” way. It made the white haired demon’s heart warm up, and he let out a chuckle. "I go to "kill" to "beaten to death" to "half to death"! I'm making progress."

Hajime answered with another sigh.

The white haired demon kept observing the brunette move back and forth, and Nagito’s gaze was slowly brought down to the man’s legs, admiring its mouvements. And he decided to respect Hajime’s technically no more in action rule by keeping his lewd thoughts to himself.

With how many threats Hajime threw at him Nagito definitely wouldn’t mind if he died crushed between those thighs. Those muscles were very well built, probably from a lot of kicking and running. Was it squishy like his chest? Now Nagito couldn’t die until he verified that. There were so many parts of the hunter he wanted to touch and squeeze and the list was only getting longer. Even now, with Hajime acting like an at home husband, Nagito had to stop himself from hugging him from behind, sliding his arms around his waist like in those cheesy romance novels.

Hajime eventually finished his cooking, took the apron off and brought two plates of meat with seasoned rice on the kitchen table. “It’s not the best, but here you go.”

Nagito put the book on the table next to the couch and sat in front of the brunette. “Thank you for the food!”

Next to him was a pair of chopsticks and a knife and fork. He picked up the chopsticks and took a whiff out of the smell emanating from the dish. Smelled great. On that note the demon dug in, swallowing a slice of meat. “It’s good!” He complimented. It wasn’t the best meal he ever had or anything like that, but it was still good. And Hajime cooked it. It made it instantly better than average.

“Thanks.” Hajime got up to go pick up glasses for the two of them. “What do you want to drink? I also got some animal blood in the freezer.”

“Then I’ll have that if that’s not too much to ask.”

“Sure.” The hunter put down the glasses and went down his trap, before coming back with a bottle. It could have easily passed for a bottle of wine but the scent was giving it away. “This one’s bunny blood. I got bear and boar too.”

“I take this is why you slit the throat of your prey.”

“Yeah.” He poured into the two glasses and the both drank before going back to their meal.

Nagito voiced his thoughts. “I noticed you still enjoy the taste of blood. I take even with your other heritage it’s hard to get rid of it all.”

Hajime shrugged. “More like I didn’t really have a choice. Sometimes I was in tough spots where I had to make do with what I could.”

Nagito could picture those types of situations rather clearly. “But you didn’t still bend yourself to human blood.”

“Nope.” He swallowed some rice. “Dad made me swear off of it.”

Nagito was still amused that as both a demon and angel, he still referred to his parents with these terms, while the hierarchy ran strong in those creatures and most parents would prefer to be called “Father” and “Mother”. “Your parents were tough to have tried to keep you.”

He nodded. “I’m trying to be as tough as them. Well… not just tough but smart and kind too.”

The demon smiled. “I think you are doing just fine on your road to this objective Hinata-kun.”

“Actually.” The hybrid looked at Nagito. “You kinda remind me of my dad.”

This sentence made Nagito stop dead while he was bringing a piece of meat to his mouth. He was  **not** going to be  _ dadzoned _ of all things.

To his shock, Hajime laughed. “I mean he put a lot of trust in people. You clearly aren’t scared of me. You know, a demon hunter. So you… well.” He let out an awkward smile, embarrassed at his own words. “You have to trust me… somewhat.” He mumbled under his breath. “Even though I keep threatening you...”

The demon chuckled. Yes it was a matter of trust, by this point he trusted Hajime wouldn’t attack him. Without deserving it at least. It was true there was a bit of a “I don’t really care about my life all that much” factor behind it too, but the brunette was still half right. “You’re right. I trust you.”  _ “And my life has been so empty that I wouldn’t mind if you ended it right there. Although I would like to spend more time with you before that.” _ He didn’t add afterwards. “And I don’t find you to be all that scary.”

The hunter let his chopsticks fall out of his hand with a clatter, and he slid his hand over his face. “There goes my intimidation factor...”

“I’m not saying you can’t be scary if you want to! Just that…” Nagito waved his hand. “I’m sure you are aware of why it has no effect on me.”

Hajime passed his hand through his hair and sighed. “Horny beats scary gotcha.”

“Indeed!” The demon punctuated with a laugh.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, comfortable silence once again making itself at home. But again, Nagito couldn’t help but stare at the brunette. Watch his every movement, to his hand bringing food in his mouth to his tongue licking his lips to catch some leftover. Another lewd comment Nagito didn’t voice out loud: he wouldn’t mind those hands handling him and that tongue being shoved down his throat.

After helping Hajime clean up, Nagito was about to get home, only for the two of them to notice that the rain acted up again, and the brunette didn’t want to leave the demon out in the wet cold. So he said the sentence that raised all kinds of alarm inside Nagito’s brain.

“You can just stay here tonight.”

The demon had to put a stopper to his train of thoughts before he started panting and sweating of excitement. This was coming from Hajime, who even though was well aware of the filth of sex, had intentions that were always innocents. Before Nagito could reply, the hybrid was already preparing the couch with blankets.

“Why thank you Hinata-kun! It looks pretty confort-”

And then he dropped the second explosive spell of the night.

“What are you talking about? You’re the guest, you'll sleep in my bed.”

Something raised up inside Nagito and that was not just his hope.

He tried to argue. “Y-you can’t let me sleep in your bed-”

“I make my bed everyday, and don’t worry it’s clean. You can change the sheets if you want. There's some in the closet in my room. However…”

Hajime raised his hand, pointed at Nagito slowly and starred in the depths of his soul.

“If I find you in there with your  _ thing _ out, I swear  **I cut it off. Am I _clear?”_**

Nagito swallowed.  _ “Crystal clear.” _

With no room to argue, the brunette led him to his room. Nagito’s curiosity made him have a quick look around. It looked more like a study than a room. A desk with weapons, items for crafting, notes were organised, a shelf full of other items and books, a closet probably full of clothing, and a big chest in metal, a trademark for hunters to keep their precious possessions tightly locked and protected. Next was Hajime’s bed, which was quite big, and as the hybrid confirmed, it was made and ready for use. And next to that bed was a small night stand with an oil lamp.

Meanwhile Hajime picked up clothing from his closet. “I don’t know how you sleep but if you need other clothes you can borrow from mine. Again, it’s all clean.” He started making his way out. “Call me if you need anything.” He stepped outside the corridor and gave one last look at Nagito inside. “Goodnight.” And closed the door gently.

Nagito took the time to register the situation, and as his brain was not cooperating with him at the moment, he decided to follow his instincts.

He plopped onto the bed headfirst into the pillow, and inhaled the scent.

For humans this attitude would be considered gross. And Nagito agreed with that sentiment. But alas, smelling bed sheets and assigning scents to people was one of the cores of the incubi. Scent was a part of what triggered lust for them and could entice pleasure, and as a species running on pleasure, knowing your partner’s or target’s scent was essential.

The smell was definitely very enticing, marked with a name all over it, one that Nagito couldn’t help but moan as he basked in the man’s invisible presence.

_ “Ah~ Hinata-kun~” _

He was thoroughly taken with the brunette and every single second was making it worse. Like a nail being hammered, so easy to slip in but so hard to stop or pull out.

He was going to bring this hybrid to bed with him even if that was the last thing he ever did. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he screwed this up. Well, not like he was really managing to live with himself to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Domestic :clap: fluff_ with some humor bhdjhbcwdsj  
> Damn i'm tired, I've already started the next chapter so that's a thing at least  
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this!


	5. Indulging Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get filthy for the demon. And surprisingly emotional for him too, more than he ever expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks, here we start to get filthy. Not full on explicit filthy, heck i didn't even use a single lewd word, but still.  
> This is also my first time writing anything close to NSFW, so please be nice hjdfnduku

He had no idea where he was.

All around him was black, but he could feel something soft beneath him. Sheets? No, it was too soft to be simple sheets. He could feel it since he was somehow now dressed down to only his underwear to cover him. But he was laying on something that did look like a bed. Next to him was a night stand with an oil lamp lit on it, however he could not see anything else around, the rest was darkness.

He suddenly felt something sliding around one of his arms. He almost squirmed and looked at what exactly was wrapped around it…

It was Hajime. He was hugging Nagito’s arm to his chest.

Oh.

“Hum- Hi there Hinata-kun.” The demon declared trying to keep it cool.

Hajime didn’t answer. Instead he smirked, and Nagito awkwardly laughed. He couldn’t stop his eye from trailing down, and noticing the button up the brunette was wearing was half undone.

That was both a good thing for his lower body but a bad thing for his higher.

“Wh-what are doing her-”

Before Nagito could finish his sentence, the hybrid was moving, and was now towering over the demon, almost sitting on his legs and chest dangerously close to his.

Nagito swallowed hard, his brain working in slow motion, too slow to understand what was going on, but only knowing that his heart was about to give out.

Hajime slid a hand towards his button up, undid the final buttons and started slipping the clothing off.

Like the pathetic virgin he was, the demon promptly freaked out at the sight of the other’s half naked body almost pressed against him. And he let out a low high pitched scream.

Then he was somewhere else. Standing up, no Hajime around, in the same bed he fell asleep last night. And that’s where it hit him.

_Oh. It was all a wet dream._

All he could do was now stare at the massive bulge in his sheets between his legs.

 _Oh well._ He thought, he still had some time before the sun rose, might as well go back to sleep. On this cue, he slipped back into his sheets and closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

He ignored every pour of his body internally screaming and begging to go back in that dream, as well as the little tear forming in the corner of his eye.

* * *

After _not_ getting the occasion to hop back in fantasy land, the demon got up and Hajime was actually waiting for him for breakfast.

However, Nagito this time couldn’t accept, he _greatly_ appreciated the offer but right now he needed to take care of something he has been putting off for a while.

He still partly took Hajime’s offer and ate some hard boiled egg before going, thanking Hajime for his hospitality.

On his way out the white haired demon heard some nice word enter his ears from the brunette.

“See you later. And good luck.”

The door closed behind Nagito, and he felt an insect swarm form in his belly as well as a wide happy grin creeping on his face.

“I told you Hinata-kun.”

* * *

Incubus ran on pleasures. It was a fact, this included the pleasures of everyday life, but it was mostly sexual ones.

And it has been _a long time_ since Nagito has truly indulged into anything sexual. He was pure, but to quiet his needs for carnal affections, he would do what anyone would do to quell their raging libido, masturbate.

There was nothing wrong with it. As long as no one else was bothered and one did it in their own private setting, there was nothing indecent in it. Incubus were dependent on that practice when they had a long dry spell or just didn’t enjoy sexual activities that much. Nagito practised it often, a way to shut out his bestial nature that came along with the nature of his blood, but his recents shenanigans kept him from having practised. However, tonight’s dream and Hajime’s gentle words ignited a flame of urgency in his lower belly, as if his slowly rising member wasn’t indication enough.

After leaving Hajime’s house, Nagito went back to his own home down in hell, thanks to the quick travel of his wings and a bit of magic.

He crashed into the red bed of his personal room on the highest floor of his wide estate and wasted no time to take care of his personal problem. He undressed, threw his clothes across the room, slid his naked body under the sheets, and took his desperate member in hand.

He was used to those mouvements, now all he needed to do was a fantasy to kick his lust up.

There was a simple thought he needed to excite himself, the ball that already started rolling ever since he laid eyes on the man, Hajime’s body. By unholy Satan and god up above Nagito was not over just how hot he was. It was if someone took all of the traits in appearance and personality Nagito liked and didn’t know he liked and put it into a single humanoid being for him to ogle at. And not just ogle, Hajime was real. If he managed to, he could touch, squeeze and caress…

He did those exact things to himself as he thought that, picturing the brunette’s hands instead of his. He loudly panted and mewled as he felt arousal building up. _“Fuck… Hinata-kun…”_

He had touched him, he was _touched by him._ Hajime held his hand, held his thin bony pale hand with a strong kind but positively murderous hand that absolutely took the life of countless creatures, and yet was touching Nagito so gently. This bloody killer that was the bane of his race's existence was giving him such kindness and hospitality, despite the white haired demon’s very prominent annoying pining. That made him buck in his hand and let out a groan.

His face fell into the sheets but he pushed his lower body into the bed as if there was the hybrid beneath him, legs wide open to be filled up.

Damn his legs too, strong and quick. Nagito meant it when he said he didn’t mind being crushed by them. Would he put those around the demon, as a way to bring him close, make him thrust _deeper-_

He did as he thought and he felt a rush of pleasure go up his spine.

He continued down his lewd thoughts. He touched the brunette’s chest too. Was pressed into it. It was like a warm welcoming pillow. He could stick his head in it- damn he could lick it, bite it, going up to the hybrid’s neck to bite, then going up again to kiss his lips and thrust his tongue down his throat and hear him moan in that great voice of his-

Nagito could make himself hear those imaginary sentences in his head in the brunette's voice. _“Show me a good time like you promised.”_

He answered this imaginary Hajime. _“Yes…”_

_“Go at it harder.”_

He kept going. _“Anything you want…”_

_“What do you want?”_

He didn’t know why this illusion was asking him this obvious question, but he answered the only thing on his mind. _“I want you.”_

_“Who?”_

_“I want you…”_ He gasped in pleasure, liquid started coming out of his member. _“I want you Hinata-kun…”_

_“How do you want me?”_

He clutched the sheets, his ogasm was building up. _“I want…”_

He was pumping and squeezing harder, but it wasn't enough to get him over the edge.

_“I-I want-”_

Not enough, it was not enough.

_“I want more- Iwantmore-”_

One of his hands crept behind him, it was teasing his hole as he felt the trademark incubi preparation liquid pouring out of it, readying it for use.

 _“Iwantmore- fuck Ineed_ **_more-”_ **

He was about to thrust the fingers in until his eyes flew open over the realization of what he was doing. Of the gravity, of the _signification_ of what he was doing.

He hesitated.

For both succubus and incubus, taking the lower role in the act was a sign of submission. It meant that they wouldn’t be able to take as much as they wanted from their partner, but it was their partner that decided how much they would get. A position of vulnerability and weakness.

But also of intimacy, as it was the realest form of trust a demon could ever hand over to their partner.

A partner huh.

The council said he could bring a partner; a bride; a _husband_ back to hell.

He flinched at his own thoughts. He considered bringing Hajime back with him as an equal partner, to scrap away that one time thing crap and forever hand himself over to him.

He danced around the question in his head all this time, he stopped himself at thinking he was going to bring the brunette to bed, take some of his power and have a good time and be done.

But what _after?_

That question hit him like a sword in the stomach.

He didn’t realise it all this time until now, but he got addicted to the hunter. His presence, his voice, his kindness, he wasn’t just attracted to him, he was attached to him and was developing one of the most shameful feelings for any incubi to develop. Something far above simple lust. Romantic love.

Nagito felt so ashamed. It was an unspoken rule among sex demons, that falling in love was a sign of weakness, that a true powerful demon only took and never gave, let alone their feelings of all things.

But…

His hands were still hovering above the hole. He tried to back down but a single name was enough to shatter his resolve.

He moaned. _“H-Hajime…”_

This hybrid was _doing things_ to him. Before he realized it, the fingers were in and he moved. Without a single care in the world. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Everything disappeared. Angels, demons, roles, nothing mattered. Nagito would beg, would cry, would bask in his shame forever if it meant one thing: to truly be with the one he fell for.

In between cries of pleasure and moanings of the same name over and over, he wondered. What would Hajime say? How would he react to Nagito handing himself over to him? Would he be disgusted? Mad?

Overwhelmed by his feelings and the rush of ecstasy, his own fantasies overrun any rational thought he could have.

The brunette accepting his feelings, lowering him down into his bed, murmuring words of affection in his ears as they both took off everything they wore, and him giving him a gentle stare as he reached for the oil lamp and turned it off, sweeping the demon away in the dark with unrestricted savagery, wanting his partner to experience what pleasures _real love_ could provide.

The thought made the demon loudly orgasm, but he still continued to move as he was basking in his own liquid. Not enough. Still not enough. He wanted more. _More._

He voiced his thoughts. _“More…”_ He gasped as he kept rubbing his genital and stroking his prostate. _“Please… I need more…”_

His voice was desepsparate. He couldn’t even put into words what he wanted. He just wanted more. Begging the illusionary Hajime in his mind.

 _“Give me more… I…”_ His tears were now running rampant on his face.

There was a hole in his stomach. A massive hole of emptiness begging to be filled. Was it always there? Maybe, it was only now that Nagito realized he wanted to be fulfilled, to fill that gaping nothingness that made him cling to hope. That made him keep living even if he despised his own existence as an embodiment of lust.

The illusionary brunette flashed so close in his mind. He reached out for him as he clutched the sheets harder. _“Please… please staystaystay- stay with me please- I can’t- I need-”_

He let out a shameful admission, but he didn’t feel shame as he spoke those words.

_“I need you…”_

From there he only went uphill. The realization made him climb high up into the sky, as if his wings were now unclipped and a flood of emotions could finally be released, just in time with his orgasm.

 _“I need you- I need-”_ He let out a cry as he hit his prostate. _“Hajime- I- I lov-”_

His sentence was interrupted as his orgasm reached its peak, with a scream of the brunette’s name, he was done.

He was exhausted on all levels. He had just reached his physical peak, and his mind needed to take in what he had just said out loud.

He pulled back, his legs still shaking he got up his bed and pulled off the stained sheets before falling back into it.

He needed sleep. He just… wanted a long good night of sleep.

His heart felt lighter, he felt released as if a weight was pulled off his shoulders.

He had a feeling he would sleep soundly tonight for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time I'm posting this im going through a bad moment mentally and this kinda helps me get my mind off things so there's that at least, and sorry if there's a lot of typos or if the quality isn't great. It's my first time writing those types of things.  
> When I wrote this, I did the thing I always wanted to write. I dunno what is my weird fascination into pouring feels in NSFW work scenes but I just like the mix. I feel like it can be really touching as well as a pure raw moment for the character's psychee. I just like it.  
> I hope you enjoyed this first trial at doing something ive never done before hjdhcbs


	6. Not Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good luck is not eternal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella short, but its a thing hdjfcbswhj take as the intermission for shit going down ig bhjbcdsj  
> And I just realized my version of hell in this fic is a lot like the one of Helltaker…

His mind was clear when he woke up. Like his brain was cleansed and body was…

Gross because he didn’t clean himself up before falling asleep.

He went to take a long, satisfying shower, and started his morning routine, the heart light and spirits high. Picking out an outfit, brushing his hair and teeth, putting on some perfume, cleaning up the place and sweeping around.

He took his breakfast, but instead of drinking some blood he opted for tea. He wanted a change.

And with his new project for his future, he should get used to change.

Oh what was this? A visitor was announced by one of Nagito’s servants. Well, servants, they were lower demons that served the Komaeda house. They were maybe lower demons but he still tried to treat them as right as possible, he prefered to do the housework himself anyway, at least to lower their burden. They didn’t need to kill themselves to the task for him of all people. However, they should eventually be made aware that Nagito was now planning to bring a husband.

Now, this visitor. In his wide dark and red estate, his servants opened the door for his guest as he was waiting for them in the grand hallway, a massive dark door embellished by carved in marks slowly opened, revealing another demon walking along the long blood red carpet laid on the ground.

He recognized right away who it was, and his mood had already plummeted.

“What is the… goal of this visit, Miss Enoshima?” He felt as if his life force was draining the more he talked.

The blonde demon laughed and waved her hand. “Oh you know me, I like to visit sometimes.”

Nothing Junko did was without a reason. That otherworldly creature had transcended her basic succubi hood through trickery, deceit, and accumulation of power through diverse means. “Diverse” meant from diplomacy to disgusting actions. Other demons held her in high regard for her sly tactics, Nagito despised her. The fact she had inherited her family's capacity to feed on other’s despair and reveled in it was also another reason. Nagito liked humans. They were interesting creatures, but this beast would burn down earth as a whole if it meant she got despair out of it.

However, as much as the white haired demon would like to kick her out of his house to never see her again, he prefered to keep things pacifist between families, and making an enemy out of Junko Enoshima was a terrible idea. So, he decided to bend over to her “visits”, but without letting her try to dig her claws into his psyche. They were both heirs of powerful families, and in Junko’s case already became the head, and they had responsibilities to keep any wars from breaking out between them. Not like he was putting it below her to rage a war, but he would rather avoid that. Especially since he had plans going on.

Nagito wore a fake friendly smile, which he was sure Junko picked up on. “And what is the goal of this visit?”

She crossed her arms and sighed. “Geez you’re so suspicious all the time. Oh well.” She let out a sly smile. “It is  _ me _ you’re speaking to.”

That’s the kind of fake relationship they had. He knew she was bad news, and she knew he knew she was bad news. He kept staring at her for her to get to the point.

“You see, I have heard that you were sent to the human world.” She walked towards Nagito.

“Indeed.” He cut short, not wanting to give her too much information.

She stood next to him., tilting her head to the side in a playful manner. “And I also heard you met someone.”

The white haired demon felt his hand twitch. He had no idea how she knew that nor why she was interested. What was especially scary for him was the term she used. “Met.” It was too innocent to have been used naturally. Especially coming from Junko. “And what does it have to do with you?”

She let out a giggle, and started walking around him. Less like a child playing and more like a predator evaluating their prey. “That guy you just met, he’s a hybrid right?”

He wanted to ask how she knew that so bad. Did she have servants observe Nagito? Could she smell the male pheromones and scent of demon and angel off of the white haired creature? But he wasn’t going to give her the pleasure to explain.

“Did you know how much power hybrids have? Your luck stroke again, you really found a diamond in the rough!”

He refused to even look at her as she kept doing her round.

“So can I ask something?”

She leaned in near his ear.

“Do you mind if we share?”

The white haired demon still didn’t let go of his smile. But alas, it didn’t reach his eyes when he slowly turned to her and said right front and center:  _ “Hell no.” _

The reaction make shock appear on her face, but she quickly hid it behind a smile and a chuckle. “I didn’t take you for the territorial type! Well you did find an epic catch after all. I wouldn’t hand it over either!” She shrugged. “Oh well, I’ll try anyway.”

A feeling of dread grew in his stomach. “Try what?”

“You’re smart, you can figure it out.”

His teeth cringed against each other. “How impolite of you.”

She laughed again. “You know me, I don’t exactly have a lot of restraint. And it’s not like you went all the way.”

At every single word she spoke, a ball of anger just grew in his guts. He didn’t answer, he just stared at her. Refusing to confirm or object, refusing to give her information.

“Come on, you know why you didn’t manage to make any progress.”

She started walking to the exit. A chill ran down Nagito’s spine, the same chill, the same fear his instincts would scream before his luck decided to turn on him.

And she confirmed that fear as she turned around with a toothy smile and glowing blue eyes.

“It’s because you bother asking for permission.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's about to go down_  
>  I basically took everything I hate about some succubi tropes, I'm sure you can figure out which ones, and put it into Junko  
> the perfect villain for me in this context sinc ei made it a point to invert said tropes in my fic with Nagito.  
> But ayways I hope you enjoyed!


	7. Buy Dinner First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is out for his usual hunts, but the real troubles are getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter great  
> sorry hjnfcbgshdjw  
> Next chapter is gonna be hell to write tho

Hajime got a job, killing a cyclop that has been going around in the forest. Said cyclops changed a few innocent villagers to stone, and the only way to bring them back to normal was to slay the beast.

The forest near hell had always been full of all kinds of creatures. Mostly bad ones. Demons, monsters, the works. It was another reason why Hajime came here, there were plenty of jobs to take. There was also the fact he was close to hell and living in a church, making him feel a bit closer to his mom and dad.

He felt terribly tired today though. Ever since Nagito left the house yesterday morning he hadn’t come back. The white haired demon seemed to have made a point to visit him everyday, but it was getting late and his prettier than the usual monster face still didn’t show up.

In the first of second day he wouldn't have minded him disappearing, it was one less horny demon on his back, however by that point, he dared consider the demon a “friend”. And no one liked their friends disappearing on them.

Or he had actually given up on Hajime? If that was the case that was just pissing the brunette off. All the bravado, flirting and all for nothing? What, was Hajime not good enough for him?

That thought just pissed him off. He was in the mood to kill things now.

Just thinking about Nagito had his stupid grin made him want to wipe that smile off his way too pretty face. Nagito started something, he had to finish it!

Wait, what did that mean exactly?

His brain connection was interrupted by noises near him. Great, a bear that didn’t look happy.

“Oh I’m  _ not _ dealing with that today.”  Hajime pulled out the whip at his belt and cracked it at the large animal. The ear bleeding sound made it back off. The brunette sighed.

Cyclops are large and didn’t appreciate the light of day too much. It was probably in a cave. And since it started to get late, it might peek out of its hiding place. There was a cavern in the depths of the forest, there was a good chance it was in that location. And the hunter knew exactly where it was.

He deployed his pairs of wings and zoomed through the forest, arriving at the cave, built inside of a large cliff.

As he started making his way inside, the deeper he went in the more light started to get dimmer. But, as an half angel, he had a little trick to make light for himself. He brought his hand above his head and flicked his finger against an invisible mass, making an otherworldly resonating metallic noise. That invisible mass was Hajime’s angel halo. Thanks to the holy blood in him, he possessed one, but it was invisible to the eyes unless he activated it on his own. Which he just did.

The halo appeared, and with it a soft light, gently illuminating the environment. The brunette could also do a similar trick with his white bat wings, but he did not need light to be too strong. A shine enough to light up the environment was all what was necessary, something too strong might attract unwanted attention. Like a cyclop that can petrify on sight for example.

His halo shining above his head and bouncing around his spiky lock of hair, he investigated the inside of the cave. He could see traces of claws and toe nails around. They were recents, which proved his theory that there  _ was _ something in here.

He suddenly heard loud breathing. He took it as his cue to deactivate his halo, and the shiny ring slowly disappeared along with its light and he hid behind a large rock. Then the ground shook, in rhythm with monstrous steps.

Cyclops could see in the dark while the hunter couldn’t. However he could feel him instead, thanks to the ruffles on his dark feathered wings.

He waited, waited for the monster to come closer.

Once he felt the chills running down his spine and the rumble of the ground being ridiculously close, he flew out of his hiding place and used his white wings to flash massive amounts of light right in the cyclop's eye. A classic tactic against his type of beast to keep them from using their petrification.

The monster stumbled, covering its eye at the strong light. The brunette pulled out his sword. Since the cyclops was staggered, Hajime easily stabbed his sacred blade into the monster’s belly.

The monster cried in pain and it was a matter of seconds before the massive beast crumbled to dust. This was what happened to demons and monsters impaled on a purified sword, dripping in holy water and salt.

“All in a day's work.” Hajime said, his voice echoing in the cave as he sheathed his blade back. By that point the innocent villagers must’ve turned back to normal.

He started walking his way back, the light of his halo showing him the way, however maybe all those lights were starting to have an effect on him, as his eyes started to get heavy.

Maybe a bit too heavy.

He had no time to register his eyes closing and him collapsing on the ground.

* * *

He woke up on a soft red bed in a red and black room he didn't recognize. He got a chill down his spine, and he quickly realized he was in a dream. Succubi style spell induced dream.

Before he could start pinching himself to wake up, none other than Nagito jumped in his field of vision.

“My spell worked! Thank unholiness!”

“Wait- Did you put me to-” Before Hajime could get mad, the other shushed him.

“Yes I have put you to sleep, thanks to a long distance spell I was able to wipe up in my situation.”

He stared at Hajime. A very serious stare. He crawled onto the bed with Hajime and sat in front of him.

“I didn’t make you fall asleep for fun Hajime. I did it because I needed to speak to you urgently.”

This wasn’t the setup for a pick up line. The brunette swallowed.

“There’s a demon coming for you. A very powerful one.”

It was the first time there was actual fear in the white haired teen’s voice. By reflex, Hajime leaned forward and put his hands on the other’s knees, a gesture of reassurance. “Tell me what I need to know.” If this was an enemy even Nagito was willing to let down the playfulness for, he needed all he could get.

The other demon nodded. “She’s a powerful demon. She’s supposed to be a succubi but she has longed since transcended that status. She’s coming for you for your power. She wants to take it from you…" He looked away and swallowed. _""_ _ Forcefully”.” _

Hajime swallowed as well. He had his fair share of… _forceful_ power taking attempts, after all as a hybrid he was a walking power bag, and he managed to always escape. But that didn’t mean dealing with those types of situations was fun. Oh no. Some of them still lingered in the back of his mind in the depth of nightmares.

Nagito cringed and grabbed the brunette’s shoulders. “It’s- She tracked you down because of me. I don’t know how she did it but she did!” He looked down. “I swear to you I never told anyone about you, I have no idea how she managed to get ahold of that information- but I’m sure it’s because of me-”

Shocked at the sudden emotional reaction, Hajime grabbed the hands on his shoulders. “Calm down! It’s not your fault- it’s hers for coming after me. It’s not like you told her to! Right?”

The demon’s gaze shot up. “If I could I would never speak to that despicable creature!” His eyes trailed down again. “But- I could’ve stopped her- I tried to stop her but she beat me…”

_ “Wait-” _ A realization hit Hajime. “You tried to  _ fight _ her!? For  _ my _ sake!?” He couldn’t help but be shocked.

“Of course!”

Hajime was speechless. He never thought a demon would ever do that for him. Well except his mother. Nagito actively went out of his way to try and battle against a foe that he was clearly scared of to protect Hajime, and after losing, warning him about it. The brunette was… touched.  _ Very _ touched. “Y-you didn’t need to-”

“I  _ needed _ to.”

In another shocking reaction, Nagito took the hunter in his arms, making the latter let out a surprised noise.

“I couldn’t just stand there while she openly taunted me with what she wanted to do to you!” His hands were clutching at the brunette’s back.

An Incubi giving a hug. The brunette knew enough to know that platonic actions from this species carried more emotional weight than humans could give. The white haired demon truly cared deeply about him, and he was quite embarrassed. But he was greatly appreciative of it. He slowly hugged back, worry growing in his guts. “B-but you’re not hurt are you? She beat you and-”

“Do not worry about me. I can regenerate, and she made it a point to leave me in one piece. She’s too smart to cause a diplomatic incident.” The embrace lasted a few seconds before Nagito pulled away. “You need to be careful. She needs you alive but she will stop at nothing.  _ Nothing. _ The more you suffer the more she will get out of you.”

Hajime nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

He then suddenly felt dizzy. That was a sign the dream wasn’t going to last long. “My spell is weakening… She must be getting closer.” Noticed the demon.

Another fight for today, against an apparently very worthy foe. With the equipment he had with him, he could put up a fight. That didn't stop Hajime from feeling dread creeping in his stomach.

Nagito took a deep breath, hands still on the other’s shoulder. “Hina-  _ Hajime.” _

The sudden use of his name caught the hybrid’s attention as he felt his consciousness slowly fade. “What?”

He felt the hands on his shoulders pulling, and the white haired demon leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Hajime was passing out too fast to be able to react to the sudden display of affection.

However, he did hear one last sentence from the demon.

“Good luck. And please... come back safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a D-D-D- sorry  
>  _ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN_  
>  And see? We can use dream powers for good!


	8. Painful Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting breaks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, it took a lot out of me and those times around i'm not feeling the best. I'm so sorry for making you wait

The moment Junko had said those words Nagito couldn’t control himself.

In a flash he lunged at her, summoning his cursed spear in his hands ready to stab her in the throat.

However, she used a protection spell to stop him dead in his tracks, his weapon stabbed in an invisible wall as she held out her hand to keep the spell up.

“Wow. You really _are_ territorial.” She punctuated with a calm sly smile.

“I have plenty more surprises up my sleeves.” Responded Nagito, just as calm, but torrents of light and darkness merging in his eyes.

She huffed. “That’s what you think.” With a flick of her hand a force pushed Nagito away, throwing him backwards, but with his wings, he caught his fall and softly landed in one piece.

He was not finished with his attacks. With a snap of his fingers, a line of fire balls appeared in front of him. Said balls of heat threw themselves at Junko, but it didn’t even graze her shield.

She sighed. “It’s hopeless and you know it.”

“Shut up.” He opted for another physical attack, using his wings for another stab. This time, his spear managed to get through, but was still stopped in its tracks. The back tip of the weapon barely inches away from Junko’s face, but she was unfazed.

“It’s rare to see you so emotional. All of that for a power sack.”

His teeth cringed, he could sense one of them turning into a fang. Anger was raging inside his belly, and black marks started appearing at the tip of his ears, eyes and limbs. He pressed harder on his spear, trying to push it to close the mere inches needed to pierce the face of the blonde demon.

She was still unphased, and she smiled at impending doom. “Sorry, but I don’t have time to play with you. I have another toy I want to have fun with instead.” She pointed her finger towards Nagito's chest, and a force, this time more focused, seemingly pierced his torso. There was no blood, no hole, but that was the sensation he got. He was projected across the room once again, but he couldn’t catch himself up in time, and rolled on the floor.

He felt like there was a blade planted in his heart, paralysing and making him have trouble breathing. However, he still crawled towards Junko, spear in hand, refusing to give up.

She sighed again. “Just stay down.” She snapped her fingers.

Gravity crushed him, making his pain worse and making him let out a grunt. His demonic markings coursed through his body, but his new power couldn’t help him. He was stuck and weakened.

“Now then.” She let down her defense. “See you around!” She made her way to the exit. And as the door closed behind her, she smiled. “I’ll try not to break him too hard.”

And with a loud noise, the door was closed and silence befell the room.

Nagito was stuck, the spells had paralysed him. He tried to struggle, to get up, making distorted grunts and drooling out of his now covered in sharp teeth mouth, as if he swallowed a poison and was trying to spit it out.

He was in so much pain but it didn’t matter. She was out there, out there to hurt Hajime. To empty him of his energy, to kill him in the most disgusting manner possible. Giving him a fate worse than death.

He was _enraged,_ at her, at himself, at his luck, everything. How could he have let this happen? And right after he had finally built himself some determination, some true desire to live and pursue what he really wanted, she was going to take it all away for her own amusement. Laughing as she would tear his beloved apart. Piece by piece.

He couldn’t fight the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. This was his fate. This was his curse. This was the power of luck.

But that didn’t mean he would accept it.

With his weakened strength, he reached for his drool with his index finger. And with it, he drew a magic symbol. He was going to cast a sleeping spell.

For that he needed his own bodily fluid, and to hold onto the memory of the target, Hajime. A personal memory. The demon held onto the memory of his scent, the smell of his bedsheets. Something related to his sleep would make the magic more effective.

He already executed that spell once on Hajime the first night after their meeting, he could make up for the lack of personal memory with thorough preparation back then. However here, he had no time and had to use his cheap saliva, but the more powerful memory might save the spell.

He closed his eyes and focused, praying for the success of his magic as he recalled the brunette’s scent.

Before he realized it, he was pulled into the depth of sleep.

* * *

Hajime woke up in a cold sweat on the cold stone ground of the cavern. He remembered every detail of that dream and knew what was coming. In a hurry, he unsheathed his sword, shined his halo and pulled out his pair of wings. His white ones giving him light and black ones detecting any potential threats.

It didn’t take long for him to feel a presence.

His eyes darted around as he could not perceive who or what was there. He turned around multiple times, light making rounds around the cave to potentially see the threat.

And he finally entered in contact with that threat when he felt an inhuman force grab his arms and pull them to his waist, keeping him in place in some kind of twisted from behind hug. Whoever did it had not only strength but skill, as the arms were slid in between his pair of wings, keeping him from using them to free himself. Something warm was pressed against his back, again in the spot between his wong sprouts, and a woman’s voice whispered in his ear.

“Hello there handsome!” She squeezed. “Nice pairs of wings.”

Hajime clicked his tongue. He missed Nagito’s pick up lines right now. He decided to try one last trick up his sleeve. He was already using his holy blood, might as well go with the unholy as well.

Red demonic markings appeared on the sides of his face and ran up his back and chest, and tiny black horns sprouted from his forehead and a thin demon tail peeked out of his lower back. At the end of that tail was a sharp black blade like form, which he tried to stab his assailant with. But that attempt was futile, as he felt something stepping on his tail, keeping it down and unusable. “Nice try! Keep resisting, I like a challenge.” Her hands, holding Hajime in place, started creeping up his body. “Makes it more satisfying when I win.”

The brunette kicked into his other trick for those types of situations, the silver spikes on the back of his hunting boots. In a quick mouvement, he leaned in front of him forcing his assailant off the ground with no way to escape unless they let go of him, and kicked his feet backwards, a one way road for the metal to hit the legs of the enemy. From the sound, he could tell that the spikes had hit, and the arms around him released him.

He quickly took his distance from the enemy and turned around to illuminate them to get her in his sight. It was a blonde woman with massive twintails whose other wordly attractiveness gave her away as a succubi. Even though the brunette just hit her sharp silver spikes, she seemed unphased. “Well that was a shocker! Or maybe not.”

He didn’t want to waste his tongue on her, so he reached for his consecrated leather whip. He cracked it at her, but of course she dodged. However, when the hunter cracked it a second time, he put his arm on the weapon as it was moving, distorting the direction the whip was going, causing it to move like a snake, snapping near the demon, staggering her. Demons did not like the sounds of blessed whips.

He used the occasion to fly towards her, whip retracted and blade out for a strike, but she recovered faster than planned and dodged again. In her hand, a ball of darkness formed and she wasted no time throwing at Hajime.

As a reflex, he took one of purified knives in his belt and threw it at the darkness. It seemed to have done the trick in getting rid of whatever that was, although he did not have an infinite amount of knives, so he would have to set for another object to throw in the meantime.

He reached for the black feathers on his wings and tugged, ripping some off. Because angel feathers had that great tendency to toughen when in stress, so they could be used in that state as make up knives. With those new found weapons, Hajime threw them at the demon as she put up a magic barrier. However, angel feathers are _holy_ by nature. And on contact with said barrier, it made a loud noise and that cracked the protection. Demon magic was paper against holy.

She seemed to have expected that however, and from the smile on her face she was clearly having fun with this fight. Not going all out on purpose to play. Hajime needed to take advantage of it. Profit from the time she was screwing around to get some decent hits in, killing her before she got serious.

The whip worked once, it might work again. He grabbed and cracked at the she-devil again and she dodged it with a laugh as she threw another ball of darkness that Hajime had to sacrifice another cleansed knife on. He did a similar trick with the whip, however the enemy dodged the hit, which Hajime predicted.

As the whip came back to him, he enrolled it in his legs to make it whip back faster and harder with the momentum, hitting the wall of the cave, the loud crack shaking the walls and echoing through the rocks. Hajime was used to the sound, the demon was not, and the vibrations gave her a slight disorientation. Which was all he needed to throw his leather weapon at her, catching her left arm in the grip of the whip.

The consecrated whip was latching onto her and started turning her skin to ash, letting out a crumbling noise. Hajime wasted no time unsheathing his sword with his other hand to move in for the kill while her mouvement was restrained.

Then she raised her hand, her long red nails extended, and before Hajime knew it she was out of the whip’s grasp.

Demons couldn’t cut holy weapons, especially with their own body parts. But he quickly figured out what she had done when he noticed there was still a pile of ash in the weapon’s grip.

“You cut off _your own arm_ to escape?” He couldn’t help but be both impressed and disgusted. “You’re definitely tougher than the average monster.”

A few meters away, the demon had her limb missing, but was burned, she probably cauterized the wound quickly to keep it from bleeding. “Sometimes you gotta make a few sacrifices to win, it’ll regenerate soon enough anyways.” She giggled.

The brunette quickly noticed her own demonic markings appear, her wings spreading more, her horns and tail appearing.

 _“Ah~_ this pain… this despair is wonderful! How long has it been since I had to tear off my own body part?” She held herself in her arm, drool coming out of her mouth as if she was being sexually excited.

Which was terrible, as excited succubus and incubus were the worst to deal with, since their lust amplified their power.

She kept cackling. “I need to make you suffer too! I’ll absorb your life and your despair! I cannot wait to feel it throb and released inside me!”

The phrasing made Hajime cringe and want to throw up. _“Yeah no fuck that.”_

“I can’t control myself anymore! I need it _now!”_

She quickly threw herself at him, raising all kinds of alarm inside Hajime. His first reflex was to try to get away. Getting up close and personal with her in her state was a horrible idea, however she managed to repeat what she had done at the start, and grab Hajime from behind. Staying right between the wings in a blind spot. However she didn’t bother restraining his arms along with it. With ridiculous force she pushed him on the ground. He managed to keep himself from completely hitting the floor with his arms, but she kept pressing down and cackling with excitement in his ears.

 _“Come on-_ What should I do first? I can’t decide!” Her single hand was traveling all over him, and he felt more and more uncomfortable, the sheer urge to get her off of him becoming urgent. Alas in his situation, her strength kept him from struggling, and she was in the blind spot of both his arms and wings. He couldn’t use his previous tricks either, as she was pressuring his legs and tail.

The brunette swallowed. He had one final wild card left. He didn’t want to resort to it, but he would rather do it than let this demon crawl all over him.

With one of his arms, he reached for his sword, and put it under him, blade straight up. As the demon pushed him more onto the ground, the blade pierced through his side.

And by piercing through him, the wide blade attained the demon pressed against his back as well. The holy sword having attained her core flesh.

Hajime coughed up blood from this borderline suicidal tactic, and pain spread through his hip. But what mattered was that it was over. His blessed weapon has hit somewhere she couldn’t get rid of like her arm. The burns would spread, and she would turn to ash.

He couldn’t look at her, but from the sudden lack of pressure on him, the agonizing other wordly screams, and the sound of powder hitting the floor, he could tell his strategy had worked.

Once silence reigned back in the cave, he let out a sigh of relief before coughing some more blood, feeling his consciousness getting weaker by the second.

He turned and fell on his back, the ground pushing the blade piercing him out a bit, and he gripped the handle to pull the rest out with a painful graon. The bloodied sword clattered against the ground and he let out a laughter.

Angels were immune to holy weapons, demons couldn’t handle them, and the reverse for cursed weapons. So as a hybrid those weapons were like normal human weapons. Just doing physical damage instead of turning to ashes or burst into flames in an instant. He thanked his angel blood to have saved his ass on this gamble, and he was proud he outplayed the she-devil. That was revenge for Nagito. He needed to see him after that, to thank him properly, and to show that he was safe. And maybe to talk about what he did just before the end of that dream.

Well... he wasn't really "safe". He needed to take care of his gaping wound though. Hybrids couldn't regenerate as well as demons or angels thanks to the mixed blood, so there was still the danger of massive blood loss. However, his eyes were getting heavier and heavier, and before he could even slip his hand into his breast pocket for some bandages, he was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that Hajime is way more effective against Junko than Nagito, and that's because again, holy stuff tears through dmons even if they are mighty powerful.  
> It's like if demon VS demon was Fire type VS Firetype. Both types are not very effective against each other it's a matter of strength. And Demon VS Angel is Dragon type VS Dragon type. But because Hajime's half angel its more like Dragon VS Dragon Steel. Dragon attacks are neutral on the latter but hit just as hard on the former.  
> Did i just explained the power dynamic with Pokemon..? Anyways I hope it was clear.  
> Also when angels are attacked with cursed weapons they burst in flames, while demons when hit with holy weapons crumbles to ashes. And demonic markings pretty much looks like tatoos.  
> Sorry for making you wait and I hope you enjoyed! And Junko got stabbed woohoo!


	9. Premarital Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting and laying some feelings bare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late again, times are rough for me those times around ujdfnbhcdsj I'm trying I swear I just hope the chapter was worth the wait

Nagito pulled hard on the bandage as he closed the wound for good. He managed to find, do some quick first aid and fly Hajime back to his home before the blood loss got too bad. He laid him down on his bed and was providing more thorough help, like changing some now soaked bandages and finding ointment on the medical shelves to help his body regenerate.

After performing the spell and communicating with Hajime, he was out like a light. Exhausted from the fight and the crutch magic he used. When he woke up, there was no more magic holding him down, so he rushed to find Hajime, reassure himself of his safety and help him. He hunted him down with his power detection instinct and a mix of dog-like searching by his smell.

When he found him bloody and unconscious, there were no human words to describe the dread in his stomach. However a single contact with Hajime's skin revealed that he was still alive, and the stinky pile of dust next to him revealed a lot about the situation.

He did it. Hajime won. At the cost of some good liters of blood but he did it. Nagito shed some tears of joy at the realization. While he was carrying the brunette back home he was tenderly holding his unconscious body, treasuring the sound of heartbeat that carried to his ears.

Back in the room, he gently applied ointment on the brunette’s cuts and bruises. As he passed his finger above a cut on the hunter’s cheek, he couldn’t help but let out a dopey smile.

Ever since his personal realization of his plans for the future, he couldn’t think of Hajime the same, or look at him without letting out some obvious signs of deeper affections. It was so hard to stay composed while his heart was basking in warmth and butterflies were partying in his stomach. Was it what others called the “honeymoon phase”? Nagito never had romantic feelings before, so it will probably take him some time to ease into it and be less awkward. But by Satan and god above there was a part of him that just wanted to kiss the brunette awake. He wasn’t going to do it of course, but there was a part of him that borderline needed to. Was everyone this bad at handling their first love? If this was his first love, it would probably be his last too. He wanted to make it his last, a perfect warm eternal love.

However maybe he was getting a bit too ahead of himself there. The both of them only barely exchanged a kiss. Not even a real kiss, it was just a quick peck on the corner of the lips, and Hajime was slipping away too fast to react.

Actually Hajime was probably going to ask about that when he would wake up. Not that Nagito minded. He was completely ready to open up his feelings to him like a gift on christmas.

He tried to ignore the feeling of fear in his belly when he thought of how Hajime would react. He was hopeful about it, very hopeful, but he couldn’t help it.

He then realized as he was gently striking the brunette’s face, that Hajime had slowly opened his eyes, and was looking at Nagito with a look of confusion.

“Ah!” Breathed out the white haired demon. “Welcome back my angel.”

The brunette touched his patched wound, ignoring the hand on his cheek he remarked: “The “my” is new.”

Nagito chuckled. “I did some thinking on my side.”

“That… doesn’t explain it.” Pointed the other out.

The demon let out another laugh. “True.” He then laid down next to Hajime in the large bed, still staring at the hunter with a smile, almost cuddled up to him.

Hajime turned his head so he could look directly at the demon next to him. “What’s up with the constant dumb smile?”

Still grinning, and with a happy blush on his face, Nagito kept gently rubbing his thumb against Hajime’s cheek. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

It seemed the blush was contagious as the brunette started to turn red too. He quickly turned his head to look away in embarrassment.

“You’re acting even cuter than usual.” Teased the white haired demon.

“You broke character first, softie.” Shot Hajime back. “A-anyways…” He touched his wounds again. “I take you’re the one who found me and brought me home. Thanks.”

“Huh-hum. Sorry about your clothes though. They’re pretty much ruined.”

Hajime sighed. “It’s fine, happens all the time. I can knit new ones.” He brought his other arm on himself. “I’m kinda cold though…” He was shirtless, after all Nagito had to take off his layers to patch his gashing stab wound.

A really dumb idea crossed the white haired demon’s mind, an idea he was willing to run with. He came closer to Hajime and cuddled up his arm. “Is it warmer like that?”

The action made the brunette flustered, but he tried to contain his shock. “It’s- yeah it’s warmer…”

The demon took it as consent for physical contact, so he crawled more on the brunette, being careful not to touch any of the wounds. “Better?”

Hajime swallowed. “B-better.”

Again, an A-ok for more. Nagito slid his leg on the brunette’s other side, now hugging him from above, and accessorily taking in the sight and sensation of the hunter’s well built warm body. His head resting on his chest. His wide very soft chest. He looked up at Hajime for his reaction.

The brunette was hiding his red face behind his hand, the demon could hear his heart hammer in his ribcage. In perfect rhythm with his.

Well. Now or never.

Nagito slid backwards, lowering his head to Hajime’s belly, well more to his gloriously chiseled abs.

“H-hum- What are you doing..?”

The demon then rested his head against him, still hugging him tightly and sliding his legs with the other’s.

He took a gentle deep breath as he could feel Hajime getting a bit restless. “N-Nagito- what are you-”

Smiling, the demon interrupted. “You know what this means right?”

The hunter was almost shaking. “Hum-” He mumbled. “Succubus and Incubus Behavior 101 Chapter 6 Partnering and Romance- page 78 Signs of Submission-  _ Yeah I know what this means.” _

Nagito had read that very same book the evening he spent the night. So he already knew the answer to that question. He raised his head up to take a good look at the brunette’s face, who was looking aside, avoiding the other’s gaze.

“I-I read that part too just in case- and I think that’s- are we sure it both means the same thing or-”

He could sense the hunter panicking. “Hinata-kun.”

“-because I read it in a book, maybe it has a different meaning for the actual natives- I-I’m not sure and I don’t want to misund-”

_ “Hajime.” _ Whispered the demon. He cupped the other’s face in his hand and brought it towards him, forcing the other to look at him in the eyes.

The brunette was trying his best to keep it together, but the colors of his cheeks betrayed him. So was the case for the white haired demon, who could feel a fire on his skin.

Stroking the other’s cheek with his thumb one more time, Nagito took a deep breath. “It has the meaning you think it does. I am submitting myself to you. And...” He swallowed, in preparation for the words. “I want you to be my husband.”

The flush on the brunette’s face spread like wildfire, the demon could feel the other’s temperature rise. Hajime's eyes became wide and he was rendered speechless.

Trying to fight his own blush, Nagito smiled. “Do not worry! If you want to refuse I’ll let you. The reason I am asking this is because I want to have something genuine between us.” He kept looking deep in the other’s eyes. “All that time I thought I just wanted some kind of one night stand and be done with it to go back to where I came from. But I grew to care more than I expected. Way more. Awakened a deep desire for true companionship.” He stroked the other’s cheek. “I don’t want something fleeting, I want something lasting between us, I want it to  _ mean _ something.”

He leaned in just above Hajime’s face, staring deep into his green and red windows of the soul.

“Because you mean  _ so much _ to me.”

Just like in the dream, he left a quick kiss on the other’s lips. He wanted to make it last but he knew he shouldn’t. He could become addicted to the taste, and he didn’t want to suffer withdrawal syndrome while not even knowing the other’s answer.

After that, he leaned back into the hunter’s chest, snuggling and listening to his heart beat, basking in his warmth and waiting.

It took a while before Hajime was able to make out any sentences, but words slowly escaped his soft lips. “Nagito I… I don’t know what to say…”

He slid his hand on the other’s back.

“This… this is a _lot,_ and this is an important decision. I… I need time.” He slid his other hand in his own hair, pensive. “Look- I care about you. A  _ lot. _ A  _ whole lot, _ like, way more than I think I should. But there’s still things I need to figure out... S-so…”

He slid both hands and hugged back.

“C-can you give me some time..?”

The demon squeezed. “All the time you need.” After Hajime’s declaration, his heart was swelling and sparks of joy were sending his soul ablaze. He would give the brunette anything he wanted.

“G-good. And hum- also…”

“Yes?”

The hybrid hid his face behind his hand. “Can we… stay like this..? For just a bit..?”

A pathetic love struck grin was forcing his way on Nagito’s face.

“Wh-what!?”

He tried hiding the smile behind his face, but he couldn’t fight a gentle laughter. “You’ll be the death of me angel.”

“Oh shut up.” Hajime gave a playful light tap on top of the demon’s head. However afterwards, he tugged Nagito’s head in his chest. “Now go to sleep, I’m tired…”

Nagito didn’t think he was ever going to go to sleep with his mind racing about the two huge soft muscles pressed against his face. He will try to not to get too excited or drool on them though.  _ Try _ being the key word, not  _ succeed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp _*clap*_ i just made that happen  
> Have your fluff guys, enjoy the sweet after the bitter. Let Nagito be suffocated in Hajime's 91cm, Hajime Ultimate Pillow, gives the best hugs.  
> Also the "give me time to think" trope is underrated, sometimes you need to take shit slow and wrap your head around it. Because remember guys _Not a big deal~, no need to rush~, Let's go by the next train~_  
>  Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Mutual Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime needs his time to think, but he still wants to spend time with Nagito. He calls a certain someone for a bit of advice tho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, time are hard for me to write hjfbhfsd my brain is a mush and christmas is closing in, writing has been hard

Hajime’s morning routine started a bit rough when he woke up to Nagito, staring at his chest wide eyed, with bags under his eyes and drool coming out of his mouth.

After pushing the other off of him and tugging him in bed for him to actually sleep instead of being horny, Hajime made his way to his bathroom to wash off the saliva all over his bust and take a shower, brushing his hair and teeth, the usual. He found some new clothes for himself in his closet and picked up his knitting kit, as he will need to replace the now ruined clothes. He sat on the couch and knitted, mind heavy with thoughts of yesterday.

Nagito proposed to him. Legit.

He already said what he thought, he was touched, really, but there were still things he needed to figure out before taking on this offer. Like, how much did he like the white haired demon and if he was willing to step a foot back in hell with him.

He looked at the communication crystal before him, the one his mom and dad gave him.

Maybe he should…

He reached out for the blue glass. He put his hand on it and thought about the one he wanted to contact. After some time, his call was answered.

An image escaped from the glass and floated in front of Hajime. There was a white wall, and slowly a form came into view.

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief. “Hi dad.”

The brunette angel seemingly sat in front of his own communication crystal. “Hi Hajime! It’s been a while! How do you do?”

“Pretty well.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Though.. I’m in a bit of a pinch right now…”

Worry grew in the angel’s eyes. “What kind of pinch?”

The hunter paused, and looked around him to be sure Nagito was indeed still asleep and not listening in. He then leaned into the crystal. “Sentimental pinch. I think.”

“Oh.” Makoto reinstalled himself on his chair and cleared his throat. “I’m touched you’re willing to talk about those things with me! What’s the problem?”

“Well…” It was Hajime’s turn to clear his throat. “A-a demon proposed to me.”

The brunette heard his father loudly collapse in the back of his chair.

“And- it’s a friend, a friend I  _ really _ like but… I don’t really know how I feel or if I want to go through with this…”

Makoto took in the information and brought a hand to his chin. “Ok that’s- that’s big.”

“I told him I needed time to think about it…”

Shock marked the angel’s face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Sorry it’s just-” The angel scratched his chin. “Your mother said the same thing to me.”

Hajime let out a chuckle. “Runs in the family I guess.”

Makoto chuckled back and took a deep breath. “Alright. You told me you like him a lot, if he’s a demon it means he wants to bring you to hell with him right?”

Hajime nodded.

“Well, you can try and just… get to know him more personally? If you go back with him you’ll be spending all your time with him, so you should be sure it’s someone you want to spend this time with.”

The hunter brought his hand to his chin. True, he didn’t know Nagito all that much. He could get to learn more about how he lived, more of his tastes, his daily routine…

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, just like how Hajime did. “Sorry I’m not that good at this…”

Hajime waved his hand. “No it’s alright! That was plenty! I know what to do now.”

“Really? Good!”

Hajime heard a ruffle coming from his bedroom. Nagito was probably waking up. “Oh- sorry dad I gotta go.”

“Alright.” Makoto waved goodbye. “Good luck!”

“Yeah I’m gonna need it.” The brunette smiled him goodbye and cut communication.

Right on cue, as Nagito was making his way into the living room, clothes a mess and with a raging bedhead. “Good morning sweetheart…” He mumbled, still half asleep.

“Good morning.” Hajime got up. “Can’t make your way to the bathroom?”

The demon started walking down the hallway, pushing the bathroom door. “I can. Just, I wanted to see you before I did.”

As he closed the door behind him, the hunter felt something warm in his chest. It was a nice sensation, but it was a bit awkward and made him want to cringe.

Was he getting feelings for the incubi? He felt that sensation multiple times before when Nagito spat out a good line or was being nice. However, would those sensations  _ last? _

He needed to find that out before taking his decision. And while Nagito was getting himself ready, Hajime started to prepare breakfast.

When the demon came back, he was looking a lot better, and Hajime made a signal for him to sit down at the table. The brunette joked. “You don’t need to hurry home this time?”

The wite haired demon chuckled. “No, now I can enjoy a normal meal without my personal urgency.”

Maybe it was a good occasion to bring up the subject. “Speaking of personal… Say Nagito?”

“Mmh?” Replied the demon as he shoved bread and egg in his mouth.

“Would you…” Hajime cleared his throat. “Would you mind showing me around your place today?”

There was silence, aside from the white haired incubi biting in his food.

“Well- You asked me to- you know-” The brunette waved his hand. “And you’ve been to my place plenty of times, I could go to yours too! And I still have demon blood in my veins. It's not like I can’t go.”

Nagito swallowed his food. “Good point.” He reached out for tea. “And I wasn’t going to refuse you anyways, my estate welcomes you with open arms.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

The conversation was far from over however, as Hajime asked numerous questions about what did the demon enjoy for breakfast. He answered pretty simple meals, bread, milk, maybe some tea, egg to fill the need for meat… The brunette took mental notes for nex time.

Wait. Next time?

He internally sighed. There would be a next time wasn’t it? There was always next time with Nagito.

After breakfast and cleaning up, the hunter wasted no time doing preparations for his first trip in hell in a  _ while. _ He knew where hell’s gate was of course, since monsters would often bleed out of it, but he still enjoyed Nagito showing him the way.

Deep within the forest, the sky had grown redder, the trees and plants dark and the scent of curses was plaguing the air. Before them was a large door of black metal, with magic shades of purple reflecting on the lights of the sun, that became of an eerie red orange shade.

The pure blooded demon walked to the humongous entrance and placed his hand on the door. Hajime did the same. The purple magic surrounded their limbs, verifying their identities and blood, as no humans were allowed inside. After a few beats, the door peered open, allowing them in.

Nagito stood in front of Hajime and bowed while presenting the way. “After you.”

Hajime sighed with a smile and walked inside. He felt his stomach twist as the world around shifted, slowly morphing into the entrance of hell.

Under a dark roof, the entrance was a simple check in with customs officers. The two of them made their way to the counter where a purple haired demon hung on a communication crystal call.

“Hell _ ooooo~ _ welcome to hell!” Welcomed the tiny guard. “Now who’re you?”

The white haired incubi smiled. “I’m sure you already know me, after all you’ve seen me a lot those days.”

“Yeah true!” The demon grabbed a stamp and slammed it on a paper. “No who’s the spiky one over there?”

The brunette sighed. “Hajime Hinata. Yes from  _ that _ Hinata household.”

An expression of shock morphed into the officers face. He reached for the stamp without even looking away from Hajime.  _ “Ooooooh~ _ I’m looking at a rarity here!” As he stamped, he leaned in to Nagito’s side and whispered. “I see what you’re doing here. Better not let this go by!”

Hajime sighed.

The white haired demon laughed. “Don’t worry about that.”

The tiny demon put the stamped papers away and clicked a button. “Ok folks you can go in, have a nice hell of a trip!”

Next to the counter another door opened. Hajime and Nagito murmured their thanks and once again walked through a door.

Yep, hell didn’t change at all. Same red sky, same black clouds, same massive black towns… Aren’t demons tired of the shades of red and black? He liked the architecture at least. From futuristic buildings infused with magic, to old castles, from more modest homes… However he could do without the loads of spikes engraved in the walls.

There was a wide array of folks in the streets. Demons could have very different appearances, often determined by their ranks. Low ranked demons or families thriving on fighting and killing were more monstrous looking, to bring fear into their opponents. Meanwhile, diplomats, succubus, often high ranking were beautiful and gracious, to arouse or lure in targets. Nagito was a bit of a weird example, he looked more leen and angelic than anything, but it wasn’t like he was not pretty or attractive, at least in Hajime’s opinion he always thought he was really good looking, however he could do with a few more muscles. The brunette recalled being almost able to count his ribs in the hot spring, he fed him meat and egg to try and remedy that subtly. He couldn’t convince Nagito to change his diet but he could at least help out in the long term.

After “next time” it was “in the long term” now. Hajime’s mind kept running without him, he really needed to keep it in reign a little bit. He would see if it  _ really _ would be for the long term.

Although he had to admit that at  _ least, at the moment, _ he enjoyed Nagito’s company. And talking to him. And eating dinner with him. And hugging him. And cuddling with him. And  _ kinda _ kissing him too.

The admission made the brunette turn of a bright shade of red when they slowly made their way out of the first town, Inferno, and walked along the purple soul river, the Styx in direction of the Komaeda estate, on top of a small hill.

If it weren’t for its colors and the peculiar designs on the borders of the wall, one would think it was a castle right out of France. Some kind of twisted version of the Palace of Versaille. Angels were usually the fans of french castle architecture, adoring the light and transforming every single corridor in a Hall of Mirrors. Not only did Nagito share the appearance he shared the tastes as well. Maybe way up in his family there was some angel blood? Well, who knew.

Massive silver gates slowly opened before them, and once again, Nagito showed him the way. Once in, he was surprised to see plants that were of different colors. Silver, grey and white. Cursed flowers that could only bloom beneath the dark sky of the underworld.

They arrived in front of the massive black entrance door. And with a finger snap from Nagito, it opened for them. The entrance was a wide dark room, with a long red carpet with golden seams. Two stairs and a platform that overlooked it all.

“Welcome to my modest home.” Said the white haired demon.

“With “modest” as the key word?” Sarcastically smiled the brunette.

Nagito chuckled. “If you want.” He presented his hand to the brunette. “Can I show you around my  _ modest _ establishment?”

The brunette hesitated a bit, then shrugged before putting his hand on the white haired demon’s. “Alright.” There was something warm forming in his stomach, making his voice crack a little bit.

“No need to be embarrassed angel.”

The hunter rolled his eyes. “If you keep calling me that it won’t help.”

The demon chuckled, he then leaned in and let a kiss on the other’s cheek. “You need to relax, I love your cute side you know.”

Hajime could feel his face burn. He was frowning as a reflex.

“You’re  _ so cute.” _ Teased the demon, a dopey smile forming on his face with a blush.

“Just make me visit already…” He tried to say seriously but his expression and voice crack betrayed him.

He could just tell that Nagito was keeping another comment to himself, and he pulled him in deeper inside the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again i'm sorry it took so much time sjnchsfjd i dont even have an excuse im just not too great those times around  
> Welp, now time to get to know more about hell and Nagito's usual life, cuz we don't exactly know a lot, and im 100% for getting to know your partners better before taking decisions  
> Also have Hajime being moe because gap moe Hajime is awesome Hajime  
> now i'm getting flashabck to that time i was told i made him too hot jfchbdsj i hope i didn't make too cute hjfdhcbsj  
> And have Makoto being a good dad in bonus  
> Thank you for reading!


	11. Come In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two visits some more and bond over a common interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long fr such a short chapter, im sorry it took so long hdjfhcbds

This place was  _ way _ too big.

Nagito started by dragging Hajime through some vast corridors that let out a view of outside through numerous windows, and showed him around the biggest room, the grand hall.

A room right out of a fairy tale, silver ceiling, black walls and floor with red carpets, golden chandeliers above and magical purple lights shining on the walls next to green tappiserrie bearing the Komaeda family symbol. Hajime almost felt dizzy by the size, it was a place clearly meant for balls and gatherings.

As he looked around, he couldn’t help but whistle. “Wow.”

“Isn’t it?” Nagito brought his hand to his chin. “Although to be honest, I always wanted to give this room a new look.”

“Why?”

He crossed his arms and sighed. “I’m tired of red and black.”

The brunette laughed. “So demons  _ do _ get tired of it!”

“Maybe it’s just me though. And I’m not the best in terms of interior design.” He shrugged. “However…” He walked closer to Hajime, and held out his hands to take the brunette’s. “I wouldn’t mind your input on it.”

Fighting back the embarrassment, the hunter chuckled awardly. “What makes you think I’m better than you at it?”

“You built an entire hot spring all by yourself.”

Now he couldn’t really refute that.

“I also really like the interior of your home. Warm and simple…” The demon let out a happy sigh. He let go of Hajime. “As you can guess this room is for gatherings and dances, as a high ranking family it is my duty to know how to take care of my guests and show them the family wealth.”

“Do you receive guests often?”

“Sometimes.” He shrugged. “I am the lone heir, multiple families come here for business, or try and tie the knot between me and them with wedding proposal and the like.”

The thought made Hajime’s stomach twist. “And how do you answer that..?”

The white haired demon waved his hand. “I refuse politely, keeping it civil. Wouldn’t want a family war to break out do we?”

Hajime let out a sigh of relief.

The demon smiled. “Is this jealousy I sense?”

“No!” Spat Hajime out as a reflex.

Nagito kept staring at him with a wide smile.

“... maybe..?” The hunter couldn’t deny the twist in his stomach.

The white haired incubi laughed, taking Hajime’s hand once again and walking him through the wide room.

“Oh, there’s something I wanted to ask.” The brunette brought his other hand to his chin. “I noticed the architecture is more of a style angels would have. Is there a reason for that?”

“There was a lot of angelic influence in my family, also may or may not have some hybrids way up in my ascendants, we don’t really know. And personally, I like it. Feels more human than, well, demonic designs.”

“Do you... like humans?” This was a bit of a touchy question for holy and unholy creatures, as their opinions usually said a lot about how they interacted with the human world. But Hajime had the confidence to ask, a sign of trust. And he was expecting a positive response.

“Yes!” Nagito giggled. “They’re fascinating creatures, very strong for being able to make their way through life without magic. I did not interact with them a lot, but I read their books, saw their pictures, admired their creations… I don’t understand why there are demons so determined to feast on them. I’d rather live in harmony with them. They’re hopeful creatures, taking their life into their own hands for the limited time they have on Earth, and try to make an impact on the world. I truly admire them!”

Hajime didn’t know how to answer the long monologue. He did like the answer however, Hajime enjoyed humans too. Well  _ most _ of them. “Huh.” He smiled. “You enjoy human culture then.”

“Absolutely!” He led Hajime out of the room and they went through another corridor. “I’m sure you are aware but I also enjoy their cuisine, on that note, the kitchen is out next stop. At this hour, I’m sure we will get to meet the chef.”

They both stopped in front of a wide silver door. Nagito knocked before slowly opening the door. “Hello!”

Hajime peeked inside, it was some kind of futuristic kitchen he never saw before. Shiny silver everywhere, ustensiles he had never even fathomed, it felt as if he took a step forward in time. And the smell of food in the air? Exquisite.

Deep in the shiny maze, was a short demon in a chef outfit, with tiny eyes and a tiny white hat, handling meat over a fire. “Hello there master! I am in the middle of preparing lunch! I see you have brought a guest with you.” The demon turned around with a bit of flamboyance. “I am the chef, Teruteu Hanamura! And who might you be?” He smiled.

“I’m Hajime Hinata.” He presented himself.

Nagito followed. “He is a very important person! Please show your best in his presence.”

“You know me! I never hold back in front of beauty!”

Oh great. A second flirt master. Hajime kept his sigh to himself, but in all honesty, he was more distracted by the delicious smell in the air. Now that he had taken a better whiff at it, it was entrancing. He should have probably left the room before he started drooling. At least this chef showed off some serious skills.

Nagito waved his hand. “I am making him visit the estate. On this note, I will not bother you any longer. And if I may ask, where all the others?”

Teruteru focused back on the meat. “Taking a break, they are in their quarters.”

“Alright!” Nagito turned to Hajime, giving him a glance and a smile before walking to the door. “Speaking of quarters, I’ll make you visit mine.”

A part of the brunette was already expecting a filthy joke, but instead, the demon held the door for the hybrid and waited. “Alright.”

Once again on a series of corridors, this time they went up a flight of stairs to attain the higher floor. Said higher floor had some revised colors, a lighter dark, and the red carpets were along dark green and white.

The white haired demon led the other to a wide black door, he slowly opened it and said “Welcome to my lair!”

It was pretty obviously Nagito’s bedroom. A wide circular room with a massive black red and white comfortable looking bed, a wooden working desk with a game of chess on it (Hajime made a mental note to ask to if he could play with Nagito later), walls covered in stylish bookshelves, and two silver doors connecting to other rooms. However, the place was familiar to the hunter. “Hey-” He nudged Nagito. “Didn’t I end up here when you communicated with me in my dreams?”

“Indeed.” The white haired incubi strolled through the room. “However, renditions in dreams aren’t accurate, so let me show you some additional space!” He opened one of the silver entrances.

Hajime peeked in, and then hurried inside when he noticed it was basically a library. Giant, with even a second floor and books as far as the eye could carry. He whistled and started strolling through the shelves.

“I guess you like it!” Concluded Nagito.

“This is awesome!” Couldn't help but exclaim the brunette. He reached out but hesitated mid mouvement, he turned around to the pale demon. “Can I..?

The incubi chuckled. “You don’t even need to ask, go ahead.”

The hybrid let his fingers caress the covers as he walked. “How did you get all of those?”

Nagito followed Hajime in his strolls. “My family has always been collectors. And I guess fondness of reading has always been a thing through our generations.”

Overwhelmed by the sheer quantity, Hajime asked: “Say, what do you recomend? Got anything you particularly like?”

The white haired demon brought his hand to his chin in thought. “I like anything as long as it’s food for thought. But I guess I have a bias for mysteries, I especially like the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case series.”

“Oh! I heard of those! I always wanted to try them out but I never managed to get my hands on it.”

He laughed. “Careful Hajime, you sounded almost excited about something.”

The other laughed back. “Oh shut up.”

“Well,” Nagito shrugged. “you’re in luck!” The incubi guided the brunette thorough the shelves. “Do you enjoy mysteries as well?”

“I guess. I find those engaging, and it makes my brain work.” He shrugged. “Though I don’t like trying to guess the whole story, I prefer following with the characters, so I guess I don’t do all that much brain work.”

Nagito chuckled. “And I usually manage to predict the whole thing before it even started.“

The brunette sighed. “Guess you have more brain cells than me.”

“Actually…” It was Nagito’s turn to shrug. “I often skip over the “emotional” details, and that always makes me get the motives wrong.” He arrived at a shelf and started digging his fingers through it to pull out a volume.

“Really? Usually the motives are the easiest parts for me.” The hunter started counting on his fingers. “Either it’s a passionate crime, or it’s about business or money, or revenge, or it was to protect someone else, sometimes an accident, a suicide, or the victim was just an asshole.”

The demon let out a quick laugh at the last one. “I guess when you get killed sometimes it’s because you maybe deserve it.” He handed the volume to Hajime. “Here, it’s the first volume.”

The brunette took the book in hand: Twilight Syndrome Murder Case I. The cover was crisp under his fingers, and when he opened it he could tell those pages were a bit worn. Nagito must’ve read it a lot. “Thank you.”

“There’s a spot to sit down over there.” He pointed up the stairs to a spot with two chairs and a small table. “You can go, meanwhile I’m going to make some tea and find myself something to read.”

“Alright.”

The both of them exchanged smiles and the demon left the room. Hajime made his way upstairs and admired the scenery as he sunk into the green velvet chair. He let out a relaxed sigh at the sensation, and he didn’t waste time digging head first into the book’s content.

As he read about the tale, he couldn’t help but feel very content, a feeling of joy high in his guts. The conversation he had with Nagito was mundane, and that was exactly why he enjoyed it, both of them seemed to have a lot in common and things to bond together with. Something made him want to smile like an idiot the more he thought about the white haired demon, and it was embarrassing. But he didn’t ask himself any questions, and decided to just enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I thought about the look of the house I was like: Let’s put a spin on it and make the Demon world look stylish and somewhat modern, if the human world is in magic fantasy and the angel world is in renaissance’s like estates, then the place gotta look modern. But still with the renaissance influence.  
> Also Nagito and Teruteru friendship is underrated.  
> I’m so sorry updates take so long now… The morale has been low, the motivation as well and to help with matters my friends converted me to Genshin Impact and Monster Hunter World is currently taking over my life  
> There's probably a dip in quality and maybe inconsistencies because im that tired jfdcbhsd  
> I can only offer my most humble of apologies I’m sorry hfcbdw


	12. Check and Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of chess over tea, along with other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah long time no see... There are no words to describe how sorry I am to keep you waiting, I hope this somewhat makes up for the absence.  
> People who don’t play chess are soooo going to be left behind by this. Especially with the board notations. Sorry- hjfdhbd if you don't know what that is i suggest you look it up. You can reenact the placements if you want. That is if I didn't mess up, which I'm sure I did.

Turned out Nagito played chess just like how he did everything else.

By being kind of an asshole.

They’ve been sitting for around 20 minutes, up in the library, both of them sitting on the opposite chairs and the board on the table, along with two cups of tea. The game was already well in, and to say that Hajime was quite annoyed at Nagito’s tactics was an understatement. Not only did he try to use the win in 4 turns Scholar’s mate on him, he also had almost no regard for his own pieces, the brunette could remember all too well that moment the demon went on the offensive, only for both of them to lose one of their rooks and queen. Then he kept on the offensive with his black knights, but Hajime decided to screw good manners, and went on the offensive as well with the rook he had left. He lost his last bishop in the process, but in exchange he took Nagito’s last bishop by infiltrating his lines, and Hajime's white king took out the knight in their ranks with the help of a fork tactic, threatening the black king.

“Well. Look who's mad.” Remarked the demon.

“That’s what you get for pissing me off.”

With his white rook taking out a pawn in e5, the game stood with Hajime having his king in f2, last pawn in h4, while Nagito had his last knight in d4, last pawn in c5 and king in c8. The brunette held the advantage as the rook was more useful in the endgame they just entered.

However, Nagito let out a sly smile and moved his pawn to c4. Down towards Hajime's side.

The brunette shot him a look. “You’re serious?”

Nagito kept smiling.

The hybrid rolled his eyes, and then smiled back the same way the other did, and he moved his white pawn to h5.

His face unchanged, Nagito kept moving his pawn down to c3.

Unchanged as well, Hajime placed his pawn on h6.

Then the demon moved it to c2.

Hajime took his rook and placed it on c5, threatening the moving pawn. However, if he took the pawn, the rook would be taken by the knight.

Nagito moved his king to d7, attempting to stop the rook from taking his last chance, his pawn. A bit of a desperate move, which was how Hajime knew he was on his way to victory. But Nagito was still unfazed.

Hajime kept moving his own white pawn towards the objective, placing it on h7. One tile away from the goal.

Nagito moved his black king to d6, threatening Hajime’s rook.

Wanting to tie the last possible loose ends, the hybrid let out a smirk as he moved his rook to c2, taking the pawn. He swiftly took away the piece from the board and placed it next to the others, fully knowing he was going to lose the rook next turn, but not caring in the slightest, as he had sealed his victory.

Nagito didn’t let out a sigh, or any sound of frustration, he just shrugged and smiled before taking the rook with his knight.

Once Hajime had moved his pawn to h8, he switched the piece for the obvious choice, promoting it to a queen and giggling on the inside at his immediate victory.

With that everything was over, a queen overwhelmed both a knight and a king. Hajime made quick work of the knight by threatening both it and the king, and stuck the black royalty in the corner before finishing it off, white queen right in front, protected by the white king cornering the other royal. A classic end to a chess match.

The white haired demon laughed and applauded. “Good game.”

The brunette relaxed back into his seat. “You’re pretty good. I can tell you play a lot.”

The incubi shrugged and he picked up the pieces, putting it back into the board. “It’s a game of pure skill, I can play as much as I want without having to worry about my luck.”

Oh right. He had told Hajime his luck was quite capricious. “Remind me to never play War with you ever.”

Nagito chuckled. “What about you? You’re very good yourself, angel.”

“My mom really likes this game. She taught me.” A glimpse of nostalgia passed through his eyes. He could remember painting a whole board and carving the pieces in wood with his dad for his mom’s birthday. “I like it too. Makes my brain work.”

“Haven’t heard that before?” Smiled the pale hellspawn. “You’re fond of logic, I enjoy logic puzzles myself.”

“Which is why you like mysteries?”

“Exactly!” Nagito slammed the board shut and put it aside, and took a sip of his tea. “Speaking of which, are you enjoying the first Twilight Syndrome?”

“Yeah.” The book was on the brunette’s lap, closed but bookmarked. “I think I figured out the trick though. It was pretty easy, and the story isn’t trying very hard to hide the culprit.”

The demon put his elbow on the table, bringing his face in his hand and watching Hajime. “And what’s the trick in your opinion?”

“I think it’s the vase in the next room.” The hybrid brought his hand to his chin. “There was a shattered vase in the next room right?”

“Yes.”

“I think the four girls were baited into the room with the sound of the vase. It wasn’t the window that broke.”

“Oh~?” The demon wondered playfully, already knowing the answer.

“I think the murder happened a long time ago, way before the girls got into the house. Then the culprit, the fifth girl, broke the vase to lure everyone.”

Nagito seemed to be having fun hearing him out. He relaxed in his seat, smiling and staring. “But how do you justify the door being locked?”

“It wasn’t.” Hajime punctuated by pointing with his left index finger. “She was the one that checked if it was locked, so she pretended it was. Then she retrieved the key, and faked opening the door.”

The demon chuckled. “Here you said you prefered to figure it out along the story.”

“C-come on it really wasn’t hard to figure it out! And I didn’t even finish it yet, maybe there’s a new twist or something!” Hajime stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Maybe, maybe not. You have to read the rest to find out.”

“Yeah.” It prompted Hajime to open the book again, as Nagito put the board aside.

“Do you want some more tea?” Proposed the demon as he picked up the now empty tea cups.

“No, I had my fill.” Smiled Hajime.

Nagito left the library to put the tea seat back in the kitchen as the brunet kept reading. A thought in the back of the hunter's head slowly crept towards the front of his mind.

Maybe he should take a better look at Nagito’s bedroom.

It was maybe a bit of a creepy thought. But it was alright, right? Nagito had slept in Hajime’s room, and the brunet was brought there both in his dreams and physically. He didn’t think the incubi would find any harm in it. And hey, he was visiting the house in the first place and Nagito led him there of his own free will.

Hajime put the book aside and strolled through the library into the bedroom. It was way wider than his own, and the floor and walls looked soft to the touch. So he bent down to feel for himself, it was very soft. He would be tempted to take his shoes off and feel the fabric as he walked, that would’ve been nice.

The desk was of a dark wood, slick to the touch, submerged by books of all kinds, mostly old looking with a bit of yellow on the page, proof they had been read over and over. Maybe he should take a dive into them once he was finished with the volume of Twilight Syndrome. He also noticed ink, pencils, blank pages, and something covered by a sheet. He pulled up the small tissue to see a mirror beneath. Maybe Nagito just didn’t like seeing himself in the mirror? Why not? He was really pretty. Or maybe his reflection was stress inducing? Or he was just paranoid of the spells that reached into mirrors. Could be that too.

He already noticed that there were mostly books in the demon’s room, but on one shelf was more of a collection of magical items. The brunet could recognize them. An enchanted angel feather for good luck, a communication crystal, a compass, dried up four leaves clovers infused with power also for good luck… The more he went down the shelf the more the items were luck oriented. Nagito  _ did _ say he used magical items to keep his fortune in reins.

His turns around the room finally led him to the bed. He already sat on it during his dream, but putting his hand on it felt a bit special somehow. His guts did a little twist on itself as Hajime took off his shoes and fell into the mattress. He took a deep breath, and he could swear he could smell fragrance off the sheets. The white haired demon _was_ the type to perfume as Hajime’s nose could confirm. It was lavender, a scent which had the reputation to help with falling asleep. Did Nagito suffer from insomnia? He was terribly pale and frail looking, he also didn’t sleep when they both slept in Hajime’s bed, and Hajime did think more than once that he would probably break if he was handled too hard.

_ “Handled”…? _

The brunet shook his head as a flush crept on his face,  _ that _ was a word easily taken out of context. The incubi was starting to rub off of him.

This was Nagito’s cue to enter the room, now with his hands emptied of the tea set, he noticed right away Hajime sprawled on the bed.

The brunet almost jumped when he realized the perversion potential of the situation, and immediately pointed at the demon. “If you say something dirty  _ I swear-” _

“Ah~ here it is.” Happily sighed the white haired creature. “I knew it had been a while since I was threatened with death.”

“Not death-” Hajime let out a flustered sigh. “You get what I meant!” He fell back into the bed, his back towards Nagito.

It didn’t take long for the bed to shake as the demon fell on it next to Hajime. The hunter turned his head to give him a shocked look. The incubi shrugged. “Don’t be surprised, this is  _ my _ bed.”

“Oh- you’re right.” Admitted Hajime. Now the situation was making him embarrassed, he felt butterflies in his stomach and he wanted to crawl into a ball. He needed to say something to ease the mood for himself. “Say.”

“Yes?”

“Do you have insomnias?” The hunter asked, turning his head to see the demon’s expression as he answered.

His voice and face remained his cheerful neutral. “Sometimes. From stress, worry, or just bad memories.”

Hajime was curious to ask more, but he didn’t want to dig into it too much if it was a sensible subject. So he tried to be tactful: “Do you want to talk about it?”

The demon’s mouth turned to a smile to a straight line, thinking of an answer. “I don’t want to bother you with it.”

“It's not bothering me, I just…” It was embarrassing to say it outloud but here it came. “I want to get to know you better.” Feeling like he should give another layer of defense, he added: “And it’s not like we didn’t sleep together before.”

The fact that Nagito didn’t retort with a dirty line implied the amount of thought he was giving into his answer. He finally voiced said thoughts. “I’m sure you remember the curse I mentioned.”

“I do.”

“It gave me my lot of traumatic memories.”

Hajime didn’t ask for details, he remained silent and let Nagito continue.

“It runs in the family, and I’m sure you noticed the lack of any other Komaedas.”

Hajime could see where this was going.

“The other members perished because of it, so I have no more parents, no siblings, people also stay away from me out of caution.”

Loneliness. The hunter could understand. He knew this mansion was too big for one occupant. At least Nagito had his servants to keep him company, but he couldn’t help but feel the undertone, the hand reaching out for a relationship.

Hajime knew he was going to regret that, but his chest was squeezing itself and he would feel like garbage for days if he didn’t do it, so he got closer to the demon, their hips touching. Nagito gave him a curious look.

“It’s- It’s to make you feel better.” Blurted out the brunet.

The demon kept looking at him the same way.

The blush was back again. “Is i-it working..?” Mumbled the hunter.

The demon slowly let out a smile, and cuddled up the other’s side, letting one of his hands rest on the other’s chest. “It is. Thank you...” He paused before breathing out the rest of the sentence. "... my angel."

Hajime could swear his face was slowly becoming a fire spell. He carefully rubbed Nagito’s back and stared at the ceiling. “Y-you’re welcome.”

A feeling of flustered happiness sunk in the depth of his stomach. That was when he realized, and cringed at said realization, that he was really falling for this disaster hellspawn.

* * *

Deep in a dark forest, within a profound cave, a pile of ashes was left behind.

From those ashes, was an otherworldly whisper of anger, turning into a giggle as the ashes flew into a non existent wind.

In the tornado of grey, the powder communed with itself, and the cave was enveloped in deep red.

A monstrous growl echoed through its walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played chess a lot, and I know that you really need to have something in + in your brain to be good at chess, which i think our two smartasses here have. I just think it’s a game they would enjoy, especially with Nagito’s whole luck. It just fits perfectly! No luck, pure skill and logic. Perfect for the bois.  
> And more Nagito background! And some floof. Have a good time with floof.  
> I'm sorry for the absence again, I don't really have an excuse aside from LifeTM. Sorry im really sorry fjdskchds


	13. Pet the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets some time along to think and a little hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Hiiii_  
>  I'm sorry i havnt uploaded in so long hjdchs i have no excuses

After a nap and Teruteru’s absolutely  _ heavenly _ cooking, Hajime left for his own cozy home. The food was so good though, Hajime blurted out he would want to eat it everyday, the chef was about to drop a dirty line until a single look from Nagito shut him up.

Well, he could eat it everyday, if he and Nagito would just…

Crap. Teruteru’s food became a serious argument in the balance. Yes, it was  _ that _ good.

After that realization, Hajime escaped the estate as quickly as possible, needing time alone, and having thoroughly enjoyed the visit. Nagito waved him goodbye with a lovely smile after he guided him back to hell’s entrance. As the door was slowly closing behind Hajime, he heard the purple haired demon ask the white haired incubi: “So did you fu-” Before the sound of the door kept the brunet from hearing anymore. He was fine with that, because the blush on his face was furiously sticking to his cheeks.

He walked his way through the dark forest, mind full of white fluffy hairs and greyish eyes. It made him want to cringe hard, but he had already accepted the fact that his fall for the demon was happening, and that fall was going to be long and hard.

Geez, feelings were weird. Hajime was never... Well,  _ in love _ before. He felt attracted to people before of course, both male and female, but he never  _ liked _ anyone. He wondered why it was different with Nagito.

He was attracted to Nagito, of course, but he tried his best to shove it down. He prefered to think with his big brain than the lower one, said lower one wasn’t that talkative anyway. Also he was an  _ incubi, _ Hajime was  _ not _ fond of them  _ at all. _ Thanks to his mixed heritage, and his so called “sexyness” (he didn’t consider attractive in the slightest, way too bland), he attracted those like flies. And some of them were… forceful. His mother was very upfront about that kind of thing when she taught him about his powers and the arts of killing, so he knew how to get out of those situations, but the memories of assault and hands crawling over him without his consent were still fresh in his mind. Maybe that was why he never settled down with anyone, he was scared of that close intimacy that would bring back those dark memories.

In his time with Nagito however, he felt more… at ease. They got up close and personal, and Hajime felt more embarrassed than traumatized. Could that be one of the reasons? He was a reassuring companion? He definitely appreciated greatly that he respected his boundaries. It felt amazing to have someone that just… cared, and wasn’t his family, someone outside of that realm that wasn’t here just for his body or power. Adding to the fact that, not going to lie, Nagito was a fun person to be around. When he wasn’t being overly horny or self deprecating he was a very nice individual, with his little personal quirks too.

The brunet shook his head. He wasn’t good at dealing with his own feelings at all, he preferred sitting down and dealing with a puzzle instead. He decided to focus back on his trip back home, but still treasuring all of that self discovery on the back of his mind. He would need it to weigh his decision about the whole... husband deal.

His stomach was making twists on itself just thinking about it. Damn that demon, him and his pretty face, thin attractive figure and smooth voice for putting Hajime through all of those emotional loopholes.

He should go on some hunting, that would clear his mind and vent his frustrations. Embarrassment just made him angry, he would be pissed and try to brush off things when it made him flustered.

Now that he had his mind back in the field, he noticed something strange as he walked in the bushy paths of the forest.

Where was the wild life?

He didn’t hear a single bird chirpin, or an animal walking on the leaves. He was confident in his earring, and the overwhelming silence was extremely suspicious. It was the middle of the day, the wildlfie couldn’t be asleep. And even if it was, night creatures would be out.

As he walked closer to the town, he started hearing wildlife again. That was weird, the animals were avoiding a specific area. Maybe there was a scary beast driving them away? Hajime needed to get on that.

When he got home, he didn’t waste any time opening his closet and chest. He took on his black leather jacket, his leather belt, which he equipped with all he needed, knives, his consecrated whip, his sheath and sword. In the little bag attached to said belt he put some rations and ointments, not forgetting the bandages in his breast pocket. He also put protections under his pants and sleeves, to protect his elbows and knees. He attached the pin of his family proudly on his jacket and went on his way.

Alas, all this dressing up reminded him of something he had _completely_ forgotten about.

His stab wound in the side hasn’t fully healed yet. After all, it’s only been around 3 days, he might’ve had fast regeneration thanks to his heritage, but his mixed blood made it slower than pure blooded creatures. He just hoped it wasn’t going to get in the way.

He just jinxed it wasn’t it?

Either way, it was hunting time.

* * *

On the exact same path he took before, he went towards the quiet part of the forest. The deeper he went in, the more a putrid scent started to tickle his nose. Demon scent. He started making a few guesses of what could be the issue, his best guess was a demon possessed animal who was being very troublesome to the environment.

He heard an otherworldly howl, and birds flew above him. He was already cringing when he knew what he was going to fight, a possessed wolf.

He hated fighting wolves. Hajime was a big dog lover, they were loyal, cute, cuddly, and one could even teach a canine tricks and even how to fight. Alas his line of work didn’t really let him visit any pet store, and he was quite scared of what could happen to his pets with said line of work. There was also the fact he had a longer lifespan (even by human standards), and animals have a shorter one. Adopting a pet was a set-up for sadness, as they are destined to die of old age before their master. Hajime was lonely enough, he didn’t need to levitate the loneliness only to fall back into it again. It would be too sad.

He recalled Nagito saying he was also a cringy dog lover over lunch. He could definitely ask him some advice about pets.

Great now he was picturing some kind of domestic image of him and the white haired demon taking care of a canine together. Now that was sappy.

But not so bad.

Snapping his head back in the game, the brunet heard a loud growl from behind him, a quick glance behind him without fully turning around confirmed his suspicions, a possessed wolf. Black spikes piercing its limbs, glowing red eyes and overly huge claws and fangs. That thing was going to be fast.

As it growled, it arched its back and moved around Hajime in a circle, a threat tactic. The brunet didn’t move, instead waited for  _ it _ to make a move. The brunet was preparing to spread his wings at any moment, he wanted to gauge the thing’s speed, and no matter how fast it was it couldn’t do anything in the air.

The wolf finally launched forward, Hajime flew into the air, and he felt that the evasion was still too close for comfort. Once on high ground, the hunter pulled out his whip and cracked it at the beast who dodged. Hajime put his leg in the way of the second crack, so the weapon would twist farther, anticipating the second dodge, which this time hit.

It seemed the beast was resistant, as a single hit wasn't even to render it to ash. Logic, as it was still a normal wolf deep down, something non-demonic.

Hajime expectations had been severely thrown off when the wolf arched his back, and bat wings erupted from its form.

_“Wh-!?”_ He couldn’t help but let out.

The animal launched itself at him, in the shock he didn’t manage to dodge in time, and he was thrown through the air, the beast digging its claws in his shoulders.

Struggling in mid-air, Hajime quickly reached for the knife at his belt, and stabbed the wolf right in the stomach. The beast let out a cry but didn’t get off. The brunet showed no mercy as he twisted the knife in, stabbing deep and pushing. This way he was regaining his balance, and he could push the wolf, which he did, using his wings to crash them into the ground, the beast hitting the earth first and Hajime kept stabbing.

He felt awful as he heard the animal whine in pain, until the wolf finally stopped moving, the dark aura surrounding it disappearing and the anomalies of its body leaving with it.

The job done, Hajime got up and sighed, putting his knive back in his belt, still feeling guilt in his gut. He looked around, he noticed that he was even deeper into the forest. Getting back home would take a while.

He was about to leave when he heard another dog like whine. He turned towards the wolf, fearing it had come back to life, however it was not.

There was another wolf, a tiny one, nudging its head against the corpse of the animal. Didn’t take long for Hajime to put two and two together.

Guilt just  _ stabbed _ him in the stomach. That pooch was doomed to die now, with no parent in sight.

The dog lover within Hajime refused that outcome, he already did enough harm today. He was about to do something very stupid and compulsive, but it wasn’t like a certain someone who was stupid and compulsive was rubbing off of him already.

He picked up the little canine of the ground, and of course it started struggling. The hunter kept it in his grasp, and waited for it to tire itself out. Once it was immobile, Hajime reached into his pocket for bandages, to warp around the animal for it to be safe during the trip.

He put the tiny animal in his inner pocket before taking off with his wings.

He really needed to call Nagito after this.

* * *

A noise still echoed through the cavern.

Claws screeched against the rocks as a wide fang covered mouth poked its head out of the den, the beast’s face twisted by a growl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Foreshadowing oooooh_  
>  Nagito is a dog lover and Hajime strikes me as one too, so why not?  
> I want to apologize again for my lateness. Health hasn't been really great, heck as I'm writing right now my stomach is killing me, and I have so many AUs... I'm sreally sorry jchdbs


	14. Fluffy Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito take care of the newcomer in the house, and Hajime has a little one on one with his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no seeee haha  
> Sorry I have been in a bit of a writing ruch but my attention span is so short I couldn't manage to just sit down and write on hellbent jfdhbcjs  
> But now here it is! I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long!

“That’s… something.” Observed Nagito.

“Yeah,  _ no kidding.” _

The two non humans admired the tiny beast Hajime had brought home with him today.

The pooch that was somehow flying above their heads with bat wings.

The demon turned towards Hajime. “Any… tangible explanation?”

“Hum…” The brunet brought his hand to his chin as he thought.

He killed that possessed wolf, who seemed like this tiny animal's parent...

Wait.

The hunter slowly turned to the white haired incubi. “Do you think the wolf I’ve killed… was its mom…? And it… and it gave birth to it  _ while it was possessed?” _

“That’s…” Nagito replicated Hajime’s mouvement. “Not unheard of.”

The brunet rolled his eyes like he never did before.

“Don’t make this face, love.” The demon put his hand on the brunet’s chest. “I think this is a miracle! How lucky!”

“I… guess.” It was a bit of a miracle.

The white haired creature hugged him from behind. “You’re not the only demon hybrid here now.”

The hunter raised an eyebrow as he understood what he meant. “Oh, that’s true.”

“If that is not a pretty fitting dog I don’t know what that is.” Joked the demon with a smile. He rubbed his hand on his back. “You’ll be less lonely at home now.”

Nagito kept hitting the nail on the head. Though he was a loner, he probably noticed Hajime was lonely too. “... Yeah.” The brunet chuckled. “You know, you can visit anytime you want right?”

The white haired demon squeezed him. “Now that I have permission I will visit all the time you know?”

“Good.” Just flew out of the hunter’s mouth. A second later he felt terribly embarrassed about it, spewing it out in such a blunt way.

Nagito seemed to have noticed because he squeezed harder. “You know, I find the fact you can assert how you feel so directly  _ really sexy.” _

Hajime wanted to say  _ “Shut up...” _ but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it. So he just looked away and stayed silent, his chest bursting with butterflies.

The demon only chuckled at his reaction and moved on. “Now for this little devil… I think I know exactly what to do.”

“Oh?”

“Or more precisely, who to see.”

Hajime raised an eyebrow. “There’s someone taking care of huh… pets like this?”

Nagito nodded. “Yes! He’s a demon as well and a good friend of mine. I propose we go see him about this.”

“Fine with me.” A thought just crossed the hunter’s mind. “I just remembered something…”

Still squeezing Hajime, Nagito practically whispering in his ear: “Yes love?”

“We need some kind of name for it…”

They both looked at the still flying tiny wolf.

Hajime wasn’t good with names. At retaining names, yes. But giving names? No. Sure he gave names to his weapons, like every good hunter should, and engraved them with said name to make the differences between all of them and in case of robberies, but they all stopped at “Truth Blade” “Future Cut”... Not very original.

But Nagito decided to shatter everything Hajime thought off by dropping: “I’m calling it “Hope”.”

“Hope..?” There was a tone of confused disbelief in the hybrid’s voice.

“Yes, hope!” There was such a genuine adorable smile on his face Hajime felt himself melting a little. “I love hope!”

It was impossible to say no to that face. “So… Hope.”

“Exactly!” He squeezed Hajime again. “Like the hope that keeps us together.”

The brunet wanted to groan. “That's so sappy… Also it’s not _just_ hope that keeps us together right?”

“Of course not. But still- there’s hope!”

“Right…”

* * *

“Now you fools! You shall hear more about this dark creature of the underworld!” Exclaimed the demon in front of a very confused Hajime and smiling Nagito.

The demon had brought a crib with him after Hajime called him with his communication crystal about his _situation,_ as the Komaedas used to have guard dogs back in the days, and they put the flying wolf, now dubbed Hope, inside for a trip straight to hell. There they met the demon that took care of the said Komaeda guard dogs way back, and examined the wolf in his purplish dark veterinary clinic.

And now, it was time to hear the glorious resumé of one Lord Gundham Tanaka Overlord Of Ice.

“As the creature of lust has said, this spawn of evil has been released onto this world while its mother was taken over by an entity. He has inherited traits by the power of magic, like the wings of the night flyer…”

Nagito leaned into Hajime’s ear. “He means bats.”

“However, it is still, at his heart and soul, a canine, a creature of claws and fangs.” Gundham struck a pose. “I have taken the time to cleanse the beast of any malevolent force that could bring harm to him.” He walked to another room, and came back holding the wolf. “Behold!”

He came back holding the wolf, who somehow turned from grey to white, probably thanks to the Breeder’s “evil cleansing”, wagging his tail and seemingly at ease in Gundham’s arms.

The ice demon let out a chuckle. “I took some time to educate him on the basic laws of this world…”

Nagito learned in Hajime’s ear again. “He means teaching him some basic tricks and manners.”

The brunet was wide eyed. Gundham only had Hope for barely _ 2 hours. _ “That quickly-  _ what!?” _

“I don’t know how he does it, but he does it.” Shrugged the incubi. He bent his knees and clapped his hands towards the wolf. “Come here Hope!”

The canine wasted no time jumping out of the ice demon’s hands into the other demon’s. Hajime felt a pang of jealousy, he wanted to pet the wolf too…

Nagito seemed to have noticed this, he grabbed the hunter’s hand and patted the wolf with it, and the pooch immediately gave into the sensation and jumped on Hajime’s knees. The hybrid couldn’t fight the huge smile that formed on his face as he ran his fingers through the clean soft fur. This Gundham was positively a miracle maker.

While Nagito and Hajime were basking in the fluff, they half awarely gave Gundham his change for his service, while the ice demon was laughing like an Evil Lord, very proud of his work.

They make Hope jump into his crib, they wave The Overlord Of Ice goodbye, and make their way out of hell again. Saying hi to that same purple haired demon, who seemed to be convinced Hajime and Nagito had boned and before Hell’s Gate closed yelled “So are you fucking or what!?” He never had an answer, Hajime was beet red and Nagito showed him mercy, not talking about what just happened.

A feeling of happiness was sinking into Hajime’s gut, Nagito seemed to feel the same. Did pets have that effect on people? As the brunet made his way home it was starting to get dark and he thought at what food he should cook, and also picked one in advance to give to Hope.

As Hajime passed the threshold of his home he realized his mistake, he didn’t pay attention to his surroundings at all while coming back. Last time paying attention was what allowed him to find out about the possessed wolf, and if there was something like this again, he wouldn’t even know. But at the same time, he was tired and it was getting very late. He could deal with the potential monster tomorrow, after dinner and a good night of sleep.

“Say, Nagito.”

“Yes?” Replied the demon, letting down the crib and releasing Hope, who was now sniffing around the living room.

“Want to stay for dinner and the night?” The words rolled way too smoothly on his tongue.

“Absolutely!” Very enthusiastically replied the incubi.

Hajime started pulling out stuff to make dinner, and Nagito insisted on helping, the brunet accepted and they made their meal together. It was quite fun to watch the demon boiling the water by just setting the fire beneath it ablaze with a flame on his finger. Hajime was bad at instantaneous magic and was more of an evil influence cleanser or set up caster, so he applauded Nagito in a playful manner.

Once the meal was ready, Hajime fetched some blood to drink and heated up a frozen meat for Hope. He sliced it into tiny pieces and put it in a large wooden bowl for the pooch to enjoy on his side of the room as the brunet filled another bowl with water. He also arranged blankets for the wolf to settle down on and sleep.

The meal was in between small talk about chess, Gundham’s antics and the two of them gushing over dogs. When dinner was over, they cleaned the dishes and Hajime realized something.

This was _completely_ domestic.

The situation felt so natural, smooth, and comfortable, it was like it was this way since forever. And it was  _ great. _

Hajime had an internal freak out as he realized this cozy situation he found himself to be so fond of was exactly what Nagito wanted too, and the end goal of his whole "husband deal".

And the hybrid was _more and more_ on board with that the more time they spent together.

The cleaned dishes were put aside, and the demon spoke up. “About staying the night, do we settle for the same arrangement as last time?”

Something inside the hunter rose up and made him blurt out: “No! Let’s- huh…”

Nagito raised an eyebrow and Hajime was already dying inside from the words he was preparing himself to say.

“Let’s go to sleep. O-on the same bed.”

Hajime was positively sure that if Nagito was holding anything at that moment it would’ve slipped from his hands and shattered. An awkward smile across his face, the demon let out a “Huh..?” full of disbelief, a drop of sweat running down his neck.

“Sleep  _ next to each other _ alright! It’s-” Hajime tried to scramble an explanation out of his brain but his embarrassment filter made nothing come out and only flushed his face more. “It’s that- It’s that-...”

_ I want to have you close I want to cuddle with you I want to keep you around I want you in my life- _

Not being able to get it out was painful, panic started to set in as the internal freak out continued. Hajime had no idea how to handle those new feelings, he was inexperienced and lonely, anything he had remotely close to a relationship was assault for his power that still gave him nightmares, and all of a sudden he just asked his “more than friend but maybe not really lover but probably kinda lover by now” to share a bed with him. Tears were starting to burn in the corners of his eyes as his stomach twisted in on itself.

He acted like he always did when things were inconvenient: getting mad and trying to brush things off. He wiped the salty tears off his eyes and let out: “Just shut up and go sleep next to me in my bed!”

And he bolted out of the living room.

As he slammed his bedroom door behind him he wasted no time sliding his back on it, hitting the ground and hiding his face in his hand, brain full of  _ “Why did I do that?!” _ and various flavors of  _ “You complete idiot! Even this horny little shit is less moronic than you!” _

In a flash of a second he recognized himself in his dad, who would also have similar freak outs right before his mom’s birthdays while choosing for a present.

Oh by the Holy Lord above he was starting to act like his married parents.

He wanted to scream, so he went to his pillow and did scream. He was so ashamed of himself.

Eventually, there was a knock at his door quickly followed by Nagito walking in, an worried look on his face. “Are you okay?”

The screaming took a lot of emotions out of Hajime, helping him calm down. “Yeah… sorry about that…”

The demon looked around and opened the closet, fishing out nightwear for himself. “You aren’t good with your emotions aren’t you?”

Oh yes he wasn't.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Nagito pulled out a set of clothing, and searched for another one. “I knew you were that type of person from the start.” He teased.

“Hey…” The brunet pouted.

The demon threw him a set of nightwear, and they both started to change. “I won’t force you to express everything you feel. Although…” He smiled. “I would be honored if you took initiative more often.”

The brunet raised an eyebrow, staying silent to let Nagito continue.

The demon had finished changing and walked to the bed. “That last initiative was a bit messy…” He chuckled, obviously referring to Hajime’s little flustered yelling in the living room. “But I like it.”

He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, the brunet just finished changing and brought his full attention onto the other.

“You really tried hard, what you said came from the heart. I’m sure it was tough for you to say that out loud right?”

Hajime couldn’t help but agree. “Yeah…” That demon was way too perceptive.

“I got to see a new part of you today, the big dumb tsundere you.”

“Hey!”

“Everything I see everyday, the things you do, the things you talk about, all of this are a part of you, and fills more and more pieces of the puzzles.”

The brunet wondered. “What puzzle?”

A hand slid beneath the hybrid’s chin, the demon directly looked into his eyes. “You. I want to understand every part of you, so you can become even more special to me.”

Something pinched at Hajime’s heart, making him unable to look away or even get overly flustered. In the heat of the moment, he felt like he needed to do something, he _wanted_ to do something.

He mirrored Nagito actions and slid his hand on the demon’s cheek, before firmly pressing his lips against his. It was quick, the pale demon's lips were soft, he could feel the other grow extremely warm under his hand and grow completely stiff from shock, it was satisfying to be the one making the other flustered for once. Hajime quickly pulled back. With a flushing face but a determined look, he punctuated:

“That was your goodnight kiss, now let’s go to sleep.”

The brunet quickly grabbed the blanket and turned away from the other, laying on his side, back towards Nagito, covering himself with the sheets as he still felt the warmth of the other on his lips.

He heard the demon move on the other side, slowly, there were arms sliding around Hajime’s waist, hugging him from behind. There was a gentle murmur in his ear: “Goodnight Hajime.”

The hybrid replied just as softly as he basked in the warmth of another being: “Goodnight Nagito.”

Little did the hunter know, the white haired demon was trying to stop his beating heart from bursting out of his chest from sheer joy.

* * *

An evil started doing its rounds along the cliff of the cavern, it was hunting for one and only one thing:

The scent of a half-angel half-demon hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a fliffy chapter before shit goes down! shbjfdsj  
> I'm not that good at writing fluff but I try!  
> Hajime ain't good with his own feelings and like I mentionned, his only romantic experiences before all of this came from... bad stuff so he would have problem expressing what he feels correctly. His personality and experience would create this awkward mix that makes it hard for him to take initiative and I hope you guys like it. Also Nagito being a smooth fucker that can't handle being flirted back with.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


	15. Coming Down From The High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some relaxing times, until shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! jdsfbhcdsj  
> Sorry this chapter is pretty short, times have been tough for me lately and motivation wasn't strong. But this is finally out!

Hajime woke up in a cold sweat. He had a terrible dream, hands with red nails creeping on his body and a voice murmuring in his ear in a creepily seductive manner.

He almost jumped when he realized there were hands on him, and was about to throw them off him until he realized those arms belonged to Nagito.

Right. He was at home, in his bed… He kept those thoughts going to reassure himself, but he couldn’t stop shaking.

He seemed to have woken the demon up with his rude awakening, and the pale creature wasted no time squeezing the other in his grasp. “Angel…” He let out a tiny yawn. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Hajime was partly up, but still being held down by the other. “Y-yeah…”

“Come here.”

The brunet was already in his grasp but whatever. He layed back down.

The pale creature squeezed Hajime tight in his grasp and planted a kiss below his eye. He continued trailing his lips on the hunter’s face.

It… felt plenty good and reassuring. Hajime couldn’t help but sink into the feeling for a bit, and couldn’t stop the shudder rolling down his spine, making him let out a little gasp.

Nagito stopped dead in his tracks and had his eyes wide.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the brunet.

“I’m just keeping that noise in mind for further uses later.”

“You dumbass!” Hajime said playfully to hide his embarrassment. He gently pushed Nagito off of him. “Anyways, I gotta get prepared for the day.”

“Alright.” The demon moved aside to let the other get up.

Hajime walked to his closet and fished out his clothes. “I’m gonna go take my bath.” He closed the furniture. “Oh and huh…”

“Yes?” The pale incubi was getting up as well.

“Thanks for the… for the reassurance.” He swallowed. “That was nice.”

He could just hear the smile in the other’s voice. “No problem love. You can always ask for more, you know.”

Hajime was 90% sure that Nagito was expecting salt in return. But the brunet decided to be the one teasing for once. “I’ll think about it.”

He didn’t hear the other move at all as Hajime left the room. For once it was Nagito that shut down from embarrassment, and that felt good.

* * *

Hajime was relaxing in his hot spring and cleaning himself when Nagito walked in to do the same. For the brunet’s surprise, the demon sat in the water right next to him. He should’ve honestly expected it, last night he implicitly gave the white haired incubi the okay to get up close and personal, but it still released butterflies in his stomach.

“Huh… hi.” Couldn’t help but say Hajime awkwardly, a great conversation starter.

“Hello again Hajime.” Smiled Nagito. He relaxed next to the other, and reached for the other soap.

They both took their time washing, and the hunter had to embarrassingly ask the other to rub his back for him. He returned the favor as well, and it was a less flustering experience than he imagined, even if the slight skin to skin contact made his stomach twist a bit.

After that, they relaxed some more next to each other, feeling the muscles click in places and expand at the heat.

“Hajime.”

The brunet turned to the other. “Yes, what?”

The demon looked him in the eyes with a determined stare. “Can I lean on you?”

Lean AKA pressing himself against Hajime. Right now, while they wear nothing but towels. While the brunet was flustered at the sudden question, there was another feeling in his gut: uncomfortable fear. “Huh- well…” Yesterday the demon encouraged him to tell how he felt, so he should be honest. “I-I don’t think I’m ready for that…”

Nagito waved his hand. “It’s alright, take your time.”

“W-wait!” He cleared his throat. “We can do another thing…”

The incubi made a curious noise.

“Can we…” Hajime swallowed. “Can we hold hands..?”

Nagito beamed at the question. “Of course!”

The brunet shyly presented his hand, the other gently took it, and they let it fall under water. Hajime couldn’t but notice how incredibly soft and bony the other’s hand was. It felt so weak… it made a protective instinct rise inside his chest.

The hybrid didn’t think he was ready for a lot of skin to skin contact, but he wanted to take it slow, to eventually get there. Sliding their fingers together seemed to have been a good starting point.

He could feel himself blushing as he came to the conclusion that he really hoped the both of them could get more touchy and private. He squeezed the hand in his, and the other squeezed back with a smile.

* * *

“The way you get in gear like that… I have to say, it is  _ very _ seductive.”

“Shut up and get ready.”

Hajime was true to his word yesterday and decided to check out the forest. So he went into his room to change into his “working outfit”, Nagito being very intent on watching him as he changed himself. Hajime didn’t mind, but the feeling of constantly having his ass and chest checked out was getting a bit annoying. He could pass on most of the commentary too.

But he couldn’t deny it gave him a bit of a fuzzy feeling. He used to refuse compliments when he thought Nagito was just in to get in his pants, but now that they… well;

That they became lovers (Hajime couldn’t deny it anymore);

He was more willing to (mentally) accept the nice words, now that he knew it came from someone that really cared. It made him feel warm inside.

The brunet gave Hope pats while he was pulling his chair to sit for breakfast. “Hey Nagito?”

Mirroring Hajime’s mouvement and having one hand in Hope’s fur, the demon looked at the hunter. “Yes?”

The hunter decided to use every single one of the powers within to put up his best smile and flirty tone. He could do this. “You’re really attractive too. If watching me change was nice for you, then watching you change was nice for me as well.”

With the way Nagito flushed and started nervously giggling like a teenage girl in love, Hajime thought he nailed it. And he meant what he said too.

Ever since the visit with Gundham, Hope was a lot more lively and cuddly, the two of them returned the affections in full, and Hajime added on his list to carve a special bowl for him. For now he had to do with the wooden plates Hajime had, the brunet gave him his morning meal and water before he and Nagito left.

* * *

Hajime’s suspicions were right, there was definitely something wrong in the forest.

Not only there was no wildlife like before, but there was a putrid smell invading the brunet’s nose. Nagito confirmed that too, determined to tag along with Hajime on his hunt, having brought his own personal weapon as well, a cursed spear with a long string at the end, named Malheur. He had the little trick of being able to make it appear out of thin air, a trick Hajime was envious of.

The brunet tracked down the scent, only for both creatures to end at the entrance of the cavern. The same one Hajime fought Junko in, not good memories.

“That’s weird. I sense malice from there, but I don't sense a presence.” Pointed out the hunter, standing in front of the den.

He heard Nagito take a whiff. “I don’t smell anything but the malice too. I don't think something in there but...” Incubus have an acute sense of smell, Hajime trusted the white haired demon’s words on the spot.

“Something’s not right. I’m going to check inside just in case. Nagito, can you keep on the lookout outside?”

The demon put his hand on the other’s back. “I would rather go with you.”

Hajime turned around and took his hand in his. “I would rather too, but if something comes and keeps us stuck inside, we’ll be in deep trouble.”

He could tell that Nagito was reluctant, but he gave in. “Alright. If something happens, call out to me.”

“Yeah, count on it.”

Before going, Hajime wanted to give the pale creature a bit of reassurance. So he leaned in and lightly kissed his cheek. Nagito let out another lovestruck giggle. “I’m happy you're taking my advice…”

“You know, it feels kinda good to get you flustered like that.” Smiled Hajime before turning around and walking deeper into the cavern, butterflies in his stomach, still hearing the other chuckle behind him.

He slowly realized he was becoming a bit of a lovey-dovey softy, but it just felt good and satisfying this way. Was that what love did to people..? It felt a bit weird and out of character…

But good too. So he would roll with it.

The putrid scent concentrated, and he could start to recall the scratched walls of the cavern, and his fight with that demon. She was definitely the toughest, and scariest one he had to face in years. He rarely saw a monster who had the guts to slash off their own limb to escape. Her demonic wretched smell was still hanging in the air, stronger than ever, which rang some alarms in the hunter’s mind, as it should’ve dissipated by now. As he arrived where he had slain her, he understood why it didn’t go away.

A pile of ash was leaking a smoke like substance, as her remains persisted on the floor. Thinking it could be poison, Hajime reached into his belt for a metallic mask that he put on his mouth. A gasmask, demon technology.

He pulled out a phial containing holy water, and emptied it on the dust. With the echoes of a scream, the ashes burnt, and a single otherworldly blow of wind made them disappear. He let out a sigh and put the mask and phial back.

A terrible feeling of dread ran down his spine and sunk in his gut. He didn’t even try to come up with an explanation as to why he felt it, he instantly rushed towards the entrance.

There was Nagito, looking frantically around him.

The brunet exclaimed: “Did you feel that!?”

The white haired demon nodded. “I did. Definitely an ominous sign.”

They both came to a silent agreement to look around. They followed the tall walls of the cliff, which dabbled into the forest. They both could feel a presence getting closer.

That thought was affirmed when the ground shook beneath their feet.

“That’s not good.” Claimed the demon.

“Thanks Mister Obvious.”

The ground shook again and again, like steps hitting the ground. Hajime was very familiar with that kind of sensation, he could already evaluate that their enemy was a ridiculously heavy opponent.

The sound of trees being ripped off echoed through the land, and Hajime pushed Nagito down as trunks flew into the air. What was after them was not only heavy, but strong, and would let nothing in its way. In a now cleared of all obstacle plain, with only the wall of the cliff left, the form of the monster behind them revealed itself.

A black and white bear with chaotic untamed fur, glowing red eyes, claws, teeth, the size of a three story house. Even Hajime had never seen a beast this huge, shock was on both the hybrid’s and demon’s faces.

The monster let out a hot breath reeking with bloodlust and disgusting scent, its eyes looking at one thing and only one thing: Hajime, before raising its clawed paw in the air with a blood curdling cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for more fight scenes woohoo! Also have some more domestic fluff.  
> With all the shit Hajime went through he would be unconfortable with some contacts, so I wanted him to slowly relax into those, starting slow and nice. No need to rush~  
> Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Painful First-Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bloody fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again  
> I can't make them catch a break isn't it?

“Oh  _ fuck-!” _ Exclaimed Hajime as his eyes traced the moving clawed limb. His very first instinct was to once again, throw himself onto Nagito to make him dodge.

The demon already got his cue however, his dark wings were quickly sprouted out and he dove on his mate to transport him to safety. In a swift mouvement, the hunter was lifted up in the air, avoiding the clawed paw swinging down. The brunet was hanging in the arms of his partner, both looking at the ludicrously tall beast. “What now?” Nagito asked in a faked calm voice.

“It’s maybe huge, but it must have a weak point somewhere!”

As the massive beast noticed that it indeed didn't manage to slash Hajime to ribbons, it looked around to search for them, staring intently at the ground of all places.

“At least it isn’t smart!” Concluded Hajime. “Nagito, drop me on its head!”

Without questions, the demon executed the command. “Alright dear!”

Launched on top of the gigantic bear’s head, the brunet wasted no time unsheathing his sword, planting it right in the beast’s forehead. The demonic animal writhed in agony, its paws moving back and forth in the air, as if trying to catch a fly.

The hybrid was shaking back and forth, hanging on tightly onto his sword as the bear moved erratically. “Nagito! Some help please!”

Catching his cue, the demon pulled out his weapon, and flew in between the limbs of the beast for a stab in the stomach.

The beast responded with more cries, and when hajime noticed its left eyes starting to flare red, he knew this wasn’t good. He turned out to be right, as a horrendous stench entered his nostrils, and he hurried to put his hand on his face in an attempt to protect himself. Before he could reach for his gas mask however, the creature had shook enough to push out the sword out of his head, and the brunet was sent flying. He deployed his wings to catch himself, and it seemed the same happened to the incubus.

“It doesn’t seem to be showing any sign of weakness.” Concluded the demon.

Hajime grinded his teeth. “I feel like it's getting stronger when we hurt it!”

Nagito pointed out: “Claws in coming.”

They both avoided a swipe. Hajime continued his train of thought. “The more it’s in pain the more feral it gets! Just like-” He then realized it was the same as his fight against the succubi. The more pain she felt, the more excited she was, the more powerful she got.

“Like what?” Nagito avoided another swipe, albeit  _ narrowly, _ as if the bear’s claws were getting longer.

“It’s like that demon you warned me about! Her ashes must’ve summoned this beast as a curse!” From the corner of his eyes, the brunet saw another paw ready to strike, he avoided the first, but it was hiding the second swipe, which slammed him against the ground.

“Hajime!”

The pain was running through his system like a snake in a tunnel. He felt something go up his throat and coughed, coughed up blood that is. Not good.

The blood that seeped out of his old wound was also a bad sign. He pushed his arms and wings to get up, only for the pain to grow. He then noticed he felt a sensation, as if something was crawling on his back, where the creature hit him. Was he cursed just on  _ contact? _ Was that the putrid smell?

The demon dived towards the half-angel, but he was interrupted by another swipe of claws, and like Hajime, the second, more feral, faster one hit him, sending him flying into the cliff. His crash made cracks within the rocks, and as he fell down, fragments of it fell with him.

“Shit-!” Cursed Hajime, powerless to have stopped it.

Even more powerless when he felt unbelievable weight pressed on him, and he screamed in agony.

The demon was trapped beneath the rocks, and was desperate to pull himself out. But alas, no matter how much force he put in his arms, and how much his markings were crawling over his body, he could not get himself unstuck.

Tremendous force ran through the ground, and Nagito's attention snapped on the bear, its humongous foot had slammed down onto the hybrid. “Damnit- Hajime!” The demon called out to the other. He kept pulling on the rocks, his now deployed black claws making screeching noises against the surface. “Come on!”

The limb came down onto the ground again, making a horrendous noise. The beast reached into the crater and picked the hunter, battered and bloody, by the wings.

The demon didn’t stop struggling, and once again called out: “Hajime, get out of there! Just forget about me- save yourself and don’t look back!”

Voice weak but echoing, the hunter feebly answered: “Don’t... wanna…”

The bear slammed the hybrid into the ground, and the brunet screamed at the impact. Those screams went right into the demon’s ears, and rage bubbled up in his stomach, kicking in feral instincts. Fangs grew inside his mouth, he was clutching at the rocks so hard, cracks started to appear on them. Desperation. Voice cracking, he yelled: “Dammit- Just fly while you can! Get the hell out before it kills you! Please!!”

Inside the crater, the half-angel was struggling to get up. “I said… I don’t wanna…”

The bear once again lifted him up by the wings.

Hajime continued, even with the pain ringing everywhere in his body, he was sure what his heart wanted him to do. It was irrational, stupid, and in complete lack of self preservation, but the thought of leaving Nagito was more painful than anything at the moment. He didn’t need to pinpoint why that was, as he already knew, and even if it was moronic to let himself be beaten into the floor, he stuck to it. Because, in this moment of raw battle, in touch with his every feeling, he knew he wasn’t going to let the both of them be alone ever again. A completely stupid, feral, inctinctual decision. But his decision nonetheless. “Don’t wanna… leave you…”

This was the last thing he said before his consciousness lost against the pain as he was slammed against the cliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual, becuase first i wanted to maximize pain factor, also I just wanted to put something out for Valentine's. Call it anxiety for not uploading in a while I don't know jnfbchdj  
> I _really_ can't let them catch a break...  
> Thanks for reading and Happy Valentine's day! Not a very joyouns gift tho... hjdfncbd


	17. Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is left alone to deal with the beast, and tend to a horribly hurt Hajime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick chapter! And sorry for the wait again jdhbcjds

Nagito could only watch as Hajime’s bloody form was thrown against the cliff, marking a crater inside of it, and slowly fell down onto the ground.

Tears burned in the corners of his eye as the anger inside him became a torrent. A single drop of blood into a calm lake would spread and dye it red, the fury ran through his veins and he gagged on his own rage. The animosity crawled on his skin, enlarging his demonic markings and horns, tainting the white of his eyes black, his horns grew in sizes and so did his wings. With that newfound volume, the boulders trapping him started to move, and this action was enough to make a reaction. One rock slipping, and Nagito made the rest slip off as well, with his newfound freedom, his fangs, claws, spear and rage as weapons, he flew across the air right into the massive bear’s neck.

Spear planted in its throat like a harpoon, the beast's scream was high and sharp, but was quickly choked by the demon digging his fangs in its neck. Nagito was a demon, he was immune to most curses and poisons. The blood seeping in his mouth tasted like burnt iron and ash, but he swallowed it. All of it. The unholy power contained within it became one with his system, and with a second bite, he released the poison back into the creature.

A corrosive liquid full of curses, corruption, injected by a feral demon. It would’ve probably ended an angel just by the smell. And the massive beast, no matter how resistant it might’ve been, would slowly perish from the poison injected directly in its throat.

Nagito pulled away his fangs, ripping a part of the beast with it, and spit out the disgusting flesh. Reduced to a feral animal, the incubus continued to tear and rip apart the enemy without stopping or grace.

Nagito didn’t know how long it took for his rage to disappear, but when he finally could think rationally, he was in the middle of a dismembered monster, blood, curses everywhere. He had never kicked into his feral instincts before, and now he was determined to never do it again. A disgraceful, shaming display of despair was unbefitting, even to a lowly demon like him. But more importantly:

“Hajime-!”

Still marked with his demonic heritage fangs, claws and horns, he ran to the other’s side. He was still bruised and bloody, and it didn’t take an expert to see he was within an inch of his life.

Angels and demons couldn’t suffer permanent damage, even if a bone was shattered to pieces, a limb was torn off or an eye was gouged out, it would eventually regenerate like nothing happened, and the injured would be able to go on just fine. Alas, if the damage was enough to kill them, their soul would leave their corpse and go back to God or Satan. If one demon or angel were fighting within an inch of their life, their powers would all focus on keeping them alive, regardless of the situation or damage.

Hajime’s halo was out, so were his markings, horns, tail and wings, all focusing into keeping his body running, holding on to that little bit of life. He needed emergency treatment, just so he would survive being transported back.

Nagito remembered when Hajime changed, so where he put his medical equipment. He dug in his pockets, alas the phial of ointment was shattered, but the demon could manage to salvage some of it to apply it to Hajime’s most urgent wounds, the ones on his head. He grabbed bandages from his breast pocket, they were soaked in blood, but once again, the incubus managed to salvage some to apply to some open cuts.

It wasn’t enough, so the demon urgently wiped up a magic ritual for soft healing. He reached into one of his own open wounds, he grunted as he poured blood on his fingers, and he drew around Hajime’s hurt unconscious body a magic circle. It was quickly put together, but blood was considered a “high quality ingredient”, so it could compensate. Once the circle was all drawn, the demon slapped the ground with his hand, and the drawing vanished into thin air as it had done its job. This would close the wounds for a bit, but Hajime needed actual treatment as soon as possible.

Nagito picked up the hunter, carrying him in his arms. “It’s okay- I got you-” He reassured himself.

As he flew across the forest, he could feel the other getting colder and colder under his touch, and stenched by curses. The incubus contained his panic and converted it into speed as he zapped through the horizon back into the hunter’s home.

As he bursted through the entrance door and ran to Hajime’s room and gently laid him on the floor. Hope followed Nagito and whined as the hunter was put on the floor. The incubus immediately searched through the room for medicine and bandages as the pooch licked Hajime’s face in worry

Rampaging through the shelves, the white haired demon grabbed everything he could and laid them down next to the unconscious hunter. His heart was going berserk, his emotions on the brink of a breakdown, but he had to keep his cool if he wanted to save the other.

He cursed Junko Enoshima a thousand times as he applied ointment and washed the wounds with holy water and salt to disinfect the deep cuts and wash away the curses. The horrid  _ creature _ almost took Hajime away from him twice in a row. He wasn’t going to let that happen, the brunet was still here, he was his and he would stay that way, whether the universe liked it or not.

He might be a lowly demon, he might be cursed by bad luck, but everything that had happened had taught him to cherish what he had nonetheless. Hajime stuck around him, risked his life, and he owed him to get out of this alive.

Once the final wond patched, he fetched wooden planks and cloth to wrap around the brunet’s broken bones. Yes it would regenerate, but this way it would be less painful as the bones and nerves would snap back into their rightful place. Hajime’s right arm and left legs were shattered and blue, covered in cursed markings. Just the idea of how painful this must’ve been made Nagito want to puke and cry. The demon didn't even tend his own wounds, his feral form boosted his pure blooded demonic heritage which already regenerated him enough to go on without proper healing.

After that, he undressed Hajime’s bloody clothes, his mind too muddled with worry to even be horny at the sight of the hunter’s bulging muscles, and gently put him down his bed, covering him with the blankets for him to recover some warmth.

Nagito slid his hand on the brunet’s face. He was breathing softly, had recovered a more normal temperature, and the incubus could feel the pulse of the other beneath his fingers. It seemed his body appreciated the healing, and his regeneration stabilized him.

Alas, Nagito did all he could. It was up to Hajime to get himself out of the woods. The curses was still all over his body, cleansing him with holy water did most of the job, but only the fight on the inside would decide the true winner.

The demon laid down next to his mate, eyes fixated on the brunet’s pained unconscious face.

Maybe… Maybe there was still more he could do.

Nagito fetched more tools and magical items from Hajime’s shelves. He bent down next to Hope, who was sleeping next to Hajime in the bed. “Sorry, this is gonna hurt just a bit…” He ripped out a hair from Hope’s fur, the demon was very apologetic, but he needed it for the ritual.

Nagito was not a dream demon, the power he had over dreams was limited. But if Hajime was fighting the curses inside, then there was a chance the door to his dreams was wide open. However, quite a reinforced door, he was sure the curses were strong enough to try to keep Nagito out.

He placed all of the objects around the bed and traced the circle with his saliva, blood, and the rest of the brunet’s blood, which he squeezed out of the used bandages. Just like the time he healed Hajime, the circle disappeared as he slapped the ground.

With that, he fell asleep on the spot, to join Hajime in the arms of Morphea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst aint over yet woohoo  
> Again sorry for the short chapter dhhbchsd I'm not good at describing actions.  
> I enjoyed describing Nagito go apeshit. I keep talking about markings and stuff, but I wanted to show what a true blooded demon could do when they tap into the inheritage. Hajime as an hybrid, would be unable to go feral thanks to his mixed blood. But with Nagito? _*cracks knuckles*_ OH BOI. It's the Super Powred Evil Side. Just remplace Evil with Feral. Nagito gains a huge power buff at the cost of his rational toughts. So yeah, Nagito would not wanna do that again hfjdbswk,njk  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day!


	18. Wet Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep within Hajime's nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a stupid amount of time to write for in the end, not a lot to happen djbchdsjw

Nagito walked towards the cloudy grey door, beyond was the realm of Hajime’s dreams. Said door was reinforced on every angle, spikes, metallic, covered in charms… This meant that the hunter was in the deepest state of sleep.

Normally when one would be dreaming there was interference between their brains orders and their vision in the mind. One would command themselves to run, but their legs would not move. Being an outsider and having entered through a ritual, Nagito did not need to worry about it, and he got to the massive gate without as much of a single wobble.

As he placed his hand against the rough surface, he already felt the chills of curses. Seeping out of the doors crack were red nailed black purplish hands, slowly moving towards Nagito. He did not have time to deal with this "security", and he summoned his cursed spear. A practical perk of magical weapons, wherever their owner was the weapon would always come to them, like his curse of bad luck, Malheur went down the family line and always responded to those bearing the Komaeda blood. With that same spear, he stabbed the hands, which retreated back beyond the door.

Inside was just more darkness. The demon was slowly connecting to Hajime’s dream, his vision and world. Slowly, everything around took shape.

A moonless night, deep within a forest. Said forest was unknown to Nagito, but he could tell this was one from a human world. Well, almost. Abundance of thorns and scary looking plantations could almost make it pass for an otherworldly place, which would be accurate as this was a dream, or more precisely, a nightmare.

He heard rustles of leaf in the distance. His ear twitched as he perceived rhythmic breathing, said breathing was high pitched, it was probably coming out of the throat of a child. The demon advanced towards the noise, it seemed the child was in constant movement, running.

This was a nightmare, Hajime’s nightmare. Was a young Hajime running away from something? The brunet was not the type to run. If anything would come his way, he would fight it with all his strength, spite and sass. He never ran from battles, he even said he didn’t want to leave Nagito, while faced with potential death.

Remembering that made the white haired demon heart squeeze, renewing his already strong determination to save his mate.

He finally attained his destination, before him flew the figure of Hajime, who seemed to be in his early teens, running away with a contained look of horror on his face. Seemed like Naito was right.

The demon was shocked. He couldn’t imagine the hunter looking so small and fragile, bearing such a look of terror. The curses must’ve etched deep into his mind, and gripped to the core of his personal fears.

The boy disappeared into the woods, and a chill ran down Nagito’s spine. He knew behind him was what the brunet was running from. He slowly turned around.

He had no idea what he was looking at. It was an indescribable black form making whisper-like noises. When Nagito squinted his eyes, he felt as if the mass shifted around, the demon understood that his mind was unable to grasp its true form.

Right behind Hajime, the mass pursued him relentlessly. The child tripped, Nagito gasped and ran towards him, interposing himself between the hybrid and creature.

In a split second, he noticed the black form slowing down with the brunet’s tripping. As if it was waiting for him to get up and run more, to continue the chase.

How twisted.

The boy didn’t even notice the demon, got up and ran away some more, in that instant, the form advanced towards Nagito.

The figure passed through him like a ghost. And in that instant, every muscle inside the demon retracted in sheer disgust and horror.

He fell to his knees and coughed, unable to contain his urge to vomit. He understood what this form was.

Fear, anxiety, shame, horror, stress, trauma, dread, nightmares all stitched together by the curse to tourment its poor victim. Everything that made the brunet miserable was patched together into this monstrosity.

This was Hajime’s inner demon, a monster only he could grasp the true terror of. A child running away from lust, fear, death, greed and all evil. With not even a sword, or powers cultivated other years of hunting to fight back.

Hajime’s worst nightmare brought to life by the curse, tormenting him until his mind would eventually kill itself in his sleep.

Junko Enoshima’s most powerful curse: Despair. Endless suffering until one died only with pain and sorrow.

Now, how to break Hajime out of this endless chase? It didn’t seem that the child version of him could notice him at all, and the form didn’t seem to care one bit either. The forest was endless, the creature would not let go, and the child was terrified. How can one find an exit?

Nagito broke down the nightmare in his mind. Hajime, defenseless, had to run away from the incarnation of his fears, said incarnation would not catch him nor let him get away, and the jungle of terror had no exit. The demon could never influence that entity if he cannot even grasp its true form, nor could he make an exit appear out of nowhere.

Instead, what if Hajime was  _ not _ defenseless? What if he fought back? But how could he fight back?

Pondering on those questions, Nagito slapped his fingers, and Malheur appeared. If he could just manage to grab Hajime’s attention… As a half demon, the brunet could wield cursed weapons. Even if the spear was tied to the Komaeda blood, as long as Nagito gave the subconscious right to Hajime to use it, he could wield it, and the demon was pretty sure he had long since given him the right. Now, he needed the boy’s attention.

He flew after the child who had long since ran ahead, passing by the creature, and getting to the young brunet. He tried touching him, he went right through. He tried calling out to him, no answer. Nagito was non-existent to him. Still, he needed some way to communicate with him. Just transmit something to him, even noticing just a bit would allow Nagito to connect more with the dream and with him.

Maybe he didn’t need to interact with Hajime directly. The leaves rustled under Nagito’s touch, he could touch it just fine. An idea came through his head as he summoned his spear.

He gave Hajime an apology in advance for the scare he was about to go through, and sliced a tree. The trunk fell down right behind the kid, making him fall down to the ground with the shock. The small brunet struggled to get back on his feet, and in his panicked state, looked back to see the shadowy form getting closer.

Now he had noticed something the demon had caused, which included the white haired incubus within said dreams more, as his presence was slowly being acknowledged. It was the right occasion to interact.

In the rapid confusion at just  _ how _ to interact with the child before he started running again, he ended up tripping on a rock, and landed right next to the kid, one arm over the brunet.

He was scared he hurt the child, but it seemed it was more shocking than anything, the brunet was looking around, seemed like Nagito was still invisible, but maybe he somewhat felt the touch. The demon just had to test that theory.

He wrapped his arms around the child in a protective manner, clutching his spear hard in his hand hard. He was keeping the contact light, not wanting to squeeze Hajime outright, but he had hoped the child would maybe feel the ghost of the touch of the demon around him. “Come on…” He whispered.

For the demon’s greatest shock, the kid’s hand reached out in the air and went through the demon’s arms to directly touch his spear.

Nagito was surprised he could actually manage to feel his weapon, until he realized the white haired incubus directly interacted with the dream world by using his spear. Naturally it would be more connected to Hajime’s mind.

Now that Hajime had a weapon, he could fight back. Maybe, he was still a child.

This plan was terrible, but Nagito needed some ways to win against this nightmare.

He let go of the boy and took a step back, observing, the brunet now holding onto the spear. The kid gasped when the shadowy figure got closer, clutching the weapon as if hiding behind it.

Nagito grit his teeth. He believed in Hajime’s courage in the face of adversity, he stayed to fight that giant bear creature for his sake, it must’ve come from somewhere. The hunter was strong, determined and didn’t give up. He and this child were the same person, and now that he had the tools to fight back, Nagito believed heart and soul he would.

The shadow slowed down as it reached out to the kid. The small brunet clutched the weapon and closed his eyes. With a sharp breath, he raised the spear, he screamed and slammed the weapon down on his assailant.

In that second, from where Malheur and the enemy had made contact, a light shone and engulfed the entire view.

Nagito knew what that light was. The courage to fight against despair, hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the moment all P4 fans say: "IT'S SYMBOLIIIIIIIIC"  
> I hope you enjoyed the short smol Hajime content dfjbvhjdf  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also holy crap 18 chapters and holy crap the amount of kudos. Thank you so much guys!


	19. A Kiss to Seal The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime wakes up from his cursed slumber, and he gets to talk about important thoughts on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry this took a while and it's pretty short, but thanks for waiting!

Nagito woke up in a cold sweat after being ejected from the dream. He had his face against the floor and was in the middle of a drool stain. He quickly got up to look at Hajime on top of the bed, he jumped on it to check on the other which made Hope jump, the hunter grunted as he was waking up.

The demon was ecstatic. “Hajime! You’re back!” He slid his hand on his throat to feel his pulse, it was beating normally, which meant he recovered just fine.

The brunet groaned. “Everything hurts…”

Understandable after what happened to him. “The creature knocked you out. I killed it afterwards but you were physically wrecked. I brought you back and healed you, but-”

“Let me guess, I was cursed.”

“Yes.” The demon continued. “I did a little ritual to help you pull out of the curse, I'm glad it turned out alright. Or at least I hope so.”

“I’m okay but- what about you?” Worry grew in his multicolored eyes. “You’re not hurt or anything right?”

The demon smiled. “No, I’m alright. My regeneration had a little kick when I finished off the monster.”

Hajime sighed in relief, closing his eyes as he did so. “Good, I was so scared back there…”

“Me too.” The incubus didn’t recall being that scared in his entire life.

For the white haired demon’s surprise, the brunet made a signal for him to come closer.

Because of the hybrid’s apprehension for skin contact (as Hajime was still bandaged and shirtless), Nagito was a bit reluctant. “Hum…”

The brunet’s eyebrow twitched as a flush crept on his face. “I want a damn hug alright? Hurry up and come here.”

The demon didn’t need to be told twice. He carefully leaned on the still layed down hunter, wary of not pressing on any wounds, and rested his head on the other’s pecs (those were still the best pillows out there).

Hajime slowly and limply placed his hands on the other’s back. “You went in my dream right?”

“Huh huh.” Nagito hummed against the other.

“You saw it right?”

He didn’t need to get explanations on what was “it”. He hummed in agreement again.

The hybrid sighed through his nose. “That… that was really scary in there. It was- I think it came from- well…”

The demon could sense the hunter was about to open an old wound, but he wasn’t going to stop him if he wanted to talk about it.

After some seconds of silence, Hajime continued. “The night of my 14th birthday, I was still living with my parents in the human world- the higher ups let them raised me until I turned 18-”

Nagito nodded to show he was paying attention.

“That night, something broke into my room. It-” He swallowed. “It was an incubus.”

The demon kept listening silently, hearing the other’s heartbeat slowly pick up as he continued the tale.

“The… the thing dragged me outside into the woods. It happened so quickly I-I couldn’t even scream…” Hajime swallowed again. “I managed to get out of its grasp for a bit to run, but it caught up and-”

The incubi felt the hunter’s breath shake. He reassuringly rubbed soothing circles on his skin as Hajime pushed his story forward.

“It pushed me onto the ground, it shut my mouth and tied my arms and legs-” The hybrid let out a choked sob. “I was _so fucking scared.”_

The white haired demon wanted to squeeze him tight, but couldn’t because of the fresh wounds. So he kept rubbing reassuringly and stayed silent, to let the other say it all out.

“Mom and Dad saved me before...” He took a deep breath. “They killed the thing but…”

Nagito could guess the rest of the story. “That never left you.”

“Yeah. I managed to move past that, but as I grew up there were just more and _more_ succubi and incubi that just showed up to me, with… _different_ types of _interactions._ And everytime that moment just hung in the back of my head like a damn _curse.”_

Nagito didn’t stay a thing.

“When you showed up, I thought “Oh great another horny asshole”, but… You kinda proved me wrong. Don’t misunderstand, you are still one _horny_ bastard-”

The demon let out a laugh.

“But you’re nice, and really chill, you have god awful pick up lines too. And you did what no incubi ever did to me: respecting the goddamn boundaries. You just… grew on me. For the first time in years, outside of my family and family friends, I felt _safe.”_

Nagito just could not stop himself from smiling.

“I like talking to you, and spending time with you, and huh-” He coughed and mumbled. _“Hugging you and kissing you and stuff…”_

The white haired demon couldn’t hold in the commentary any longer. “You’re _so cute.”_

“Shut up I’m having an emotional moment!” Exclaimed the flustered hunter.

Nagito chuckled. “Sorry sorry!”

He groaned. “See this is what I mean! I should be super annoyed by this but- I kinda like it? I don’t even get it!” He sighed and calmed down, taking a deep breath as he tackled yet another subject. “D-do you remember what I told you before?”

Nagito looked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

“You know!” The brunet’s face was flushed red. “B-before I was knocked out.”

Oh. The demon hid his own blush with a laugh. “How could I forget?”

The hunter groaned yet again. “That- hum… Okay I’m bad at this but- In the heat of the moment, when we were fighting that thing, you told me to just run to save myself right?”

Nagito nodded.

“My first thought after you said that was something along the lines of “Fuck that”.”

The incubus’s eyes widened at the bluntness of the statement.

“At first I didn’t really get it, it was in the heat of the moment. But- I only needed to think about it a bit to get what it _really_ meant.”

The white haired demon couldn’t stop hope from rising up in his chest.

“I just don’t want to leave you. I just… wanted to stick around, even if it hurt. I-” Hajime inhaled a sharp breath and looked away in embarrassment. “I want to stay with you. _Really_ stay. I- I want it to _mean_ something too.”

The fact that he used the same words Nagito did back then made the demon almost burst from joy when he slowly understood what he meant. He slowly looked up expectantly, eyes full of hope. “R-really? You mean it?”

The brunet awkwardly looked right into his eyes. “Also- In my dream… You’re the one who gave me the spear right?”

So Hajime _was_ somewhat conscious during that. “Yes.”

“I was really scared there… But I felt something warm and safe around me before I took the spear…”

The demon’s heart skipped a beat.

Hajime compressed him in his arms. “Y-You’re reassuring, and warm, and smart and always watching out for me… I guess that's why I-”

The brunet mumbled under his breath as he pulled out the next words from deep within his throat.

_“Why I kinda fell for you and stuff...”_

Nagito’s heart and brain just did a backflip inside of him, and butterflies partied hard in his stomach.

“So… I meant what I said…” The hunter slowly pushed the other up to his face, they were now inches away from each other, and while Hajime’s expression was shy, there was an underlying determination in his eyes. “L-Let’s stay together. Okay?”

With a wide genuine smile, Nagito nodded. “Anything for you!”

He didn’t know who moved first after that, but next thing he knew, they were lips on his and he was enjoying the bliss of kissing his mate. The brunet’s mouth was warm and tasted a bit like blood, consequences of their battle earlier, and it sent electricity down the incubus’s spine. Not because hybrid blood tasted heavenly, but because it was _Hajime,_ and he was just _doing things_ to him. Feelings the other reciprocated as he melted into the kiss, and for the demon’s biggest surprise, he opened his mouth to shyly peek out his tongue.

Nagito was _eager_ now, and returned the favor in full, ecstatic at the prospect that they were now making out. He couldn’t stop himself, and crept more and more onto Hajime to just delve _deeper_ inside of him-

His hand then squashed over a bandaged muscle.

**“OW!!”** The hybrid cried out.

The demon flew back and apologized in a hurry. _“Oh_ \- sorrysorrysorry-”

Hajime waved his hand. “It’s fine it’s fine-” He fell back on the bed and sighed. “We… should get some rest.”

“Y-You’re right.” Nagito leaned back down onto Hajime’s chest.

They stayed in silence for a while before the brunet spoke up again. “Say- Nagito?”

“Yes?”

The incubus felt Hajime’s temperature rise beneath him. “We- we can try that again later you know… Once I’m all healed up…”

A fire lit inside the demon’s belly. **“Yes.”**

The hunter waved his hand. “B- But now we sleep!”

Nagito let out a satisfied sound of agreement followed by: “Goodnight love.” as he pulled up the blankets over the both of them.

The arms around him tightened a bit. “Goodnight.” And he heard Hope jump on the bed, curling in a ball to fall asleep as well.

Nagito slept soundly, dreams full of hope.

Or they _would’ve been_ if Hajime didn’t drop this sentence right afterwards:

“I guess you’ll have to meet my parents now.”

Nagito’s anxiety spiked up, but he was eased by a sweet kiss and an embrace from his lover.

So in the end, this was a pretty awesome night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what we call "Making it official".  
> I finally decided on the amount of chapters I think this is going to be, and while this is just an aproximation I think it's going to stay like that. Just two chapters left (i think??? maybe???) and a bonus! Almost there! Maybe jdncbds  
> I delve into Hajime's thoughts a bit, I hope this gives some insight and some angsty fluff, I just hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading and have a good day!


	20. Everyone Came From Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents. A dreaded moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! And holy shit that chapter is so long

The next day, Hajime didn’t waste any time calling his progenitors to talk about his plans for them to meet Nagito. With or without the latter’s permission.

It wasn’t like the demon wanted to refuse, the brunet and his parents clearly had a very close relationship, understandable knowing his circumstances, and Nagito just didn’t want to get in between that. Heck, he wanted to join in. Hajime made it seem so warm and welcoming, and the idea of a happy family was maybe a bit too much at the moment, but a nice fantasy.

Also he wanted to make a good impression. He had read enough horror stories to know how important parental approval was.

Alas said parents were very busy people, such was the life of being a higher up in hell and heaven, and could only make space to visit in the next week.

Good, Nagito had time to prepare.

In that said week, progress was made. The incubus had to go back and forth home and to the human world for his own personal affairs (and go to Junko Enoshima’s funeral to spit on her tomb). In some of those trips Hajime went with him (to also spit on her tomb but he wanted to enjoy Teruteru’s cooking too), and Nagito embarrassed him in front of all the house’s servants by proudly claiming future husband. He felt as if he was about to get a slap for it, but back in Nagito’s room they made out, so he guessed it was fine.

Thinking of making out, the two of them seemed to have found a comfortable intimacy ground. The range from hand holding to making out was acquired, no more than that, for the sake of Hajime’s confort.

It seemed what they had was what the mortal world called a “normal relationship”. Going back and forth to their places, walking Hope together, eating breakfast, making out in late night hours… Except they didn’t really go on dates, as they were not a whole lot to see or somewhere to go. They could figure out places later.

But the time had finally come. The time dreaded by every single boyfriend, girlfriend, or fiancée.

The time to meet the progenitors of the guy he was trying to bang.

He should’ve been worried, he _was_ worried, but less than before now that he actually did some research behind the scene. Nagito did his homework and dug up on them, one angel Makoto Nagi and demon Kyoko Kirigiri. Both seemed like very interesting people, and the demon was looking forward to meeting them.

However, _they_ were probably not looking forward to meeting  _ him. _ He had overheard in some of Hajime’s calls that he mentioned he was an incubus, and because of the brunet’s quite traumatic experience with them, he could guess that his parents were probably on edge about this.

Who wouldn’t honestly? Hajime had only recently really started to talk in depth about this to them, the only information they had beforehand was one conversation Hajime had with his father apparently (admitted Hajime).

The brunet swore they didn’t bite, and while Nagito trusted him about his father (angels sure didn’t bite), he didn’t exactly believe it for his mother, who were, from what he believed through his research, one tough demon who would have no hesitation in ripping someone's insides out.

Nevertheless, D-Day arrived. Nagito had fancied himself in one of his nicest outfits from his wardrobe, and even tied up his hair in a ponytail (which Hajime complimented him on), and they were waiting in front of the church with Hope in tow for the angel and demon to come.

The incubus could feel himself fidgeting, which Hajime picked up on. “For once I’m not the one nervous.”

“Funny.” Nagito leaned down and pet the pooch, which melted into his master’s touch. “You’re not the one having to meet your boyfriend’s parents.”

“Don’t worry I know how that feels, Dad told me his stories of meeting my  _ Mother’s Father.” _

The head of the Kirigiri family, Jin Kirigiri. Widely known for his magic very close to what humans classified as “body horror” plus add the circumstances. Nagito could only  _ imagine _ the scene. “Oh unholy lord.”

_ “Yeah. _ So I think they get how you feel.” Hajime started petting Hope as well. The wolf’s tail swung vividly as he ran his hand through its fur along Nagito.

“Even if I’m an incubi?” The armor piercing question.

Hajime sighed. “Nagito, we  _ talked _ about this-”

“Yes but-”

They’re conversation was interrupted by an ear twitch from the both of them, hearing the sharp wind of air hitting wings at high speed. They both turned to face the sound, and in the distance, they could perceive a pure white and dark purple pairs of wings. As they came closer, the angel and demon came into view, slowing down and landing in front of the two others.

The hybrid was ecstatic and ran to his parents, while less enthusiastic, the incubi slowly followed him.

The angel was a short, very young looking (the joys of immortality) brunet with spiky hair (so the haircut was hereditary?) and an innocent vibe to him. The demon was also a short, young looking woman with smooth long purple hair with a braid and serious looking face (another inheritance), giving the aura of a cold high-class person. They both smiled at seeing their son, and all of them hugged. The incubus watched them reunite until Hajime turned to him and did the presentations. Nagito was pretty sure everyone knew each other’s name but it was formality. Hajime’s father, Makoto Neagi, seemed to be the one more at ease and he extended his hand towards the white haired demon after his presentation.

Well, it was time for Nagito to show his work.

He grabbed Makoto’s hands and shook them with enthusiasm. “Naegi-san! I am so happy to meet you!”

The angel seemed rather shocked by the sudden excitement. “O-oh yeah?”

“Yes! I have read your theories about human hope, and I researched your exploits as an angel! I became a big fan if I do say so myself!” It was very interesting theses about how emotions could spread and strengthen one’s mind, and Makoto was an angel of hope. Nagito loved hope, therefore he appreciated him.

Makoto was embarrassed by the recognition. “Oh- thank you…”

He then turned to miss Kyoko Kirigiri. “And enchanted to meet you as well. I cannot say I am fond of the demonic council, but I always had a bias for the Kirigiris. Detective work is fascinating, I am far from an expert but I can respect the good work you have done.”

She chuckled. “I share the sentiment. I am not fond of the council myself.” She brought her hand to her chin. “And it seems you did your homework.”

He knew he would eventually be called out on that, but he had no problem with it. “Indeed! Was it inappropriate of me?”

“Information gathering is only natural.” She calmly answered.

“Thank you.”

Makoto was already plunging his hand inside Hope’s fur as Hajime spoke up. “Let’s all get inside shall we?”

Everyone followed Hajime inside his home.

As they settled down inside, the brunet pointed out: “Sorry about the smell, Hope always manages to get dirty.”

Makoto chuckled. “Don’t worry, kinda reminds me of the old days with my sister.”

Hajime continued on the subject. “Oh yeah! How’s aunt Komaru doing?”

Kyoko explained: “She’s been rising up in the ranks, it seems her skills as a demon slayer are only getting better by the days.”

“That’s good!”

Nagito did not already feel left out at all. Nope. However he did notice his mate reaching for the kitchen utensils, he instinctively strolled up next to him to assist him. “Already cooking?”

“Yep.” Hajime slammed a closet close.

“I’ll help out!”

“As long as you don’t blow anything up.” Hajime joked.

His two parents were looking at them with suspicion in their eyes at the comment though.

Nagito had to clarify. “I tried to cook by myself at my estate and… huh…”

Hajime picked up the sentence. “He accidently blew up part of his kitchen.”

“I didn’t know someone left a metal fork in the oven okay?” Nagito sighed. “Now I’ve learned to look inside before activating it.”

Makoto was clearly trying to keep himself from laughing as he sat on the dinner table. Kyoko quickly noticed and bounced on that fact. “It seems you are not the only one who forgets metal in cooking machines.”

The small brunet’s laughter quickly died. He looked over to his partner with a single tear in his eye.  _ “It was an accident I swear.” _

The hunter laughed. “We know it was.”

Nagito leaned into his lover’s ear. “Is this why you said I reminded you of your dad that one time?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” In a way it made sense, studies had proven people searched in romantic partners the same positive traits they found in their parents. Although he was pretty sure blowing up things was not positive. “It’s alright, I would be glad to be welcome in the explosion club!” He proclaimed as he pulled out more utensils. “What do you want to prepare?” He asked the brunet.

“Salad and honey roast.”

Nagito smiled. “Oooh~ fancy.”

The angel continued on the previous topic. “Sometimes, luck kinda just… doesn’t like you.” Hope rubbed himself against his leg and got pats in return. Animals liked angels by nature, even with the demonic blood coursing in the pup’s veins.

“Aren’t angels blessed with good luck?” Pointed out the incubus.

“In theory, yes.” The purple haired demon confirmed. “Every angel receives a blessing, luck maybe one of them.”

“The one I was supposed to get!” Pointed out the older brunet.

The white haired demon waved his hand. “I know how that feels. Don’t worry, just look at your situation, I can already tell you are blessed with fortune.”

Everyone looked at the incubus with the same “what do you mean” expression. It really did run in the blood.

“I mean, having such an amazing family would be great luck right?” Smooth Nagito. He patted himself on the back in his mind.

The brown haired angel reacted surprisingly quickly with a smile. “Definitely!”

Reproducing the white haired demon’s movement earlier, the hybrid leaned into his partner’s ear. “Are you using pick up lines on my parents?”

“Maybe.” He teased.

The brunet smiled. “Guess you got better.”

The other smiled back. “Guess I did.”

Having flirty conversations in front of the parents did not seem like a good idea, so it should be a good time to stop and prepare dinner.

The entire family catched up with each other, with Nagito sometimes partaking in, and weirdly, everything seemed to be going smoothly. He was pretty sure Makoto and Kyoko would want to rip his face off for being an incubus daring to approach their child, but they seemed… relatively calm about the situation. Was it because they themselves had a peculiar love story? Did they pick up on something? Or maybe they were keeping face in front of their kid…

Anyways, Nagito knew he would need to tackle them about it directly at some point, he just needed the right occasion. After occupying themselves by Hajime showing off his hunter tools and rewards and playing with Hope, they finally sat down for dinner as the meat finished roasting.

Makoto and his son kept the conversation going, Kyoko and Nagito mostly answered with nods or simple clarifications. They ended up spending most of it talking badly about hell’s council, dishing out everything they could against it. Bonding over hate on the same organization, probably not the best way to get along. The demons got on a really long rant about how much it sucked, it made the angel quite uncomfortable and the hybrid awkward. This prompted the demons to quickly shut down the subject.

As a conclusion of his observation, he could see where Hajime got his kindness and seriousness from. The incubus was still shocked at how understanding his parents were. Not a single question about his nature as an incubus, his family situation (although it was easy to guess what it was thanks to his name, he was pretty sure they already knew), how he and Hajime met (the textbook embarrassing conversation), which was reassuring… b ut suspicious as well.

Nagito and them really needed to have a conversation two on one.

The dinner was pleasant and wrapped up, and everyone helped clean up the dishes. By the end however, Hajime said he needed a bathroom break. Perfect occasion for that talk.

He left the room with a sigh, and the moment they heard the door to the bathroom click closed, the incubus turned to the eldest ones and asked: “Can we talk?”

Kyoko was perceptive, and sat down on the sofa. “Yes, let’s.” She eyed her partner who nodded, and sat next to her.

“I’m going to be blunt.” Continued Nagito, it was a risky move, but he couldn’t avoid the subject forever. “Are you really okay with me being an incubus?”

They stayed silent, waiting for him to go on.

“Hajime told me about… something bad that happened to him, and I am well aware of the kind of fear and horror he went through because of my species. As his parents, you would know that more than anyone else.” He looked down. So…”

“You don’t need our permission.” Said the angel.

Nagito raised an eyebrow.

Makoto had a kind innocent smile on his face, the same Hajime had. “We know not all incubi, succubi, demons are bad. It’s true that it was this kind that hurt Hajime, that hurt a lot of people, but the question is: Are  _ you _ like them? A demon that would not hesitate to hurt anyone?”

He felt almost offended by the question, the picture of being like Junko Enoshima made him want to puke. “Of course not! I wouldn’t even dare!”

“See? There we go!” The angel clapped his hands. “You’re not a bad person! We can tell.”

“How?”

The purple haired demon raised her finger. “I’ve seen plenty of liars in my line of work. I’ve seen how one lies about their feelings and fakes them. But they are things… the in the ears conversations, the smiles, the glances, the changes in the tone of voice…” She crossed her arms and grinned. “I know from experience that those are hard to fake.”

Those words made her partner smile, and he gently put his hand on her shoulder before looking at Nagito. “In those calls we received from Hajime recently, he sounded more happy than he had in  _ years. _ We…” He sighed. “Because of our circumstances, we weren’t able to be there for him as much as we would like. I always hoped he would find someone or make friends, and while he has acquaintances he just… stays alone.”

Kyoko finished his train of thought. “Being alone for an extended period of time-” Clearly thinking about the fact they are immortal. “-eventually wears on the individual's mind.”

“Yes!” Makoto bounced on her explanation. “Hajime is lonely. That is obvious, it’s hard to make any bonds when everyone is wary of you for your nature.” He clutched his sleeve, but he quickly looked up to Nagito again. “When he told me he had someone he considered being with over that one call, I was shocked, but really happy! The fact that he had someone now was soothing. And now I’m sure that it’s a good thing! Now that I legitimately met you and all.”

“I feel the same way.” The purple haired demon put her hand on her partner’s.

This was too nice. Nagito thought this was going way too nicely. It was impossible they were this kind to him, he felt as if he needed to refute them. “But-”

The angel interrupted him again, while wearing an awkward smile. “You’re aware we don’t have much room to talk when tackling the “forbidden love with interspecies relationships” subject right? We would be hypocrites for judging you for being a demon or an incubus.”

Oh. True.

“And you brought that up by yourself to us! You could have ignored it but you didn’t! This is proof of good intentions!” He scratched his finger against his chin. “At least I'm pretty sure it is.”

“I agree.” She continued. “You wanted to confront us about it to be sure about this subject right? I can tell from your face that even now you are having a hard time believing how well this is going.”

The white haired incubus’s eyes widened. “Are you a mind reader?”

“Maybe.”

Makoto mouthed “She is” behind her back.

She continued. “However, before we close this conversation, I have one more thing to say. I do not think I need to precise this but…”

She looked dead into the incubus's eyes.

“May you hurt my child in any way, I will  _ personally end you.” _

Nagito should’ve been scared of that. But instead, he smiled. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t even  _ dream _ of causing him any harm! And I know Hajime would end me first anyways.”

Both Makoto and Kyoko looked shocked, but afterwards she brought her hand to her chin and chuckled. “You’re very perceptive.”

Nagito laughed. “I call it a matter of course!”

The angel laughed with them. “Hajime is  _ scary _ sometimes.”

* * *

The time for them to go (tight schedule just were like that sometimes) was getting close, they had a few business in town beforehand though. They left for a while, taking Hope with them for a walk, and promised to come back to say goodbye.

Now back alone with Hajime, Nagito chuckled. “Your parents are less of a handful than I expected.”

“Just what  _ were _ your expectations anyways?” The hybrid sighed. “Say…”

“Yes?”

Hajime shifted uncomfortably from one leg to the other. “Huh… well… I kinda overheard you talking to my parents.”

He should’ve known. Hajime took  _ way _ too long with that bathroom break. “Is there a problem with that?”

“N-no! I didn’t hear the entire conversation but… It went well right?”

Nagito smiled. “Better than I would’ve dreamed! Your parents are very understanding!”

“They really are!” The brunet playfully rolled his eyes. “How do you think it worked out in between them?”

“Good point!”

The demon settled down on the sofa, but the other was still refusing to look at him.

“What do you have on your mind?” Might as well get it out of the way.

Hajime almost jumped. “Oh that’s- well…”

The white haired faked a royal like reverence. “Please go ahead!”

The hunter let out a breath close to a chuckle. “So, we’ve made progress right? I-in between us I mean.”

They got to make out territory and just met the parents, so… “I think we did. Is there something up with that?”

The brunet basically retreated into the corner. “It’s just…”

“Just what?”

Hajime took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking about it for a while now…”

He evaded his gaze as a massive flush invaded his face.

“And I kinda want… to do it… with you…”

The demon’s brain came to a screeching stop.

An alarm rang in his head as he realized just  _ what he was talking about. _

Nagito could’ve started panting right there but he kept himself composed. “R-really!?”

Hajime nodded. “Yeah but- I’ve always been a bit scared of…”

Knowing his past, Nagito didn’t need any explanation for his aprehension towards intercourses. “It’s okay. We can do it at a later-”

The brunet raised his hand. “N-no. I  _ really _ want to do it…"

He coughed.

"Like, tonight...”

The demon fought back a fainting spell. “This…” Nagito swallowed and shifted around a bit. “This makes me happy but, are you  _ sure?” _ The first time right after parental meeting was one bold move, but if Hajime was confortable with it who was Nagito to refuse? And maybe seeing his family was the final reassuring push to go for it.

Hajime fervently nodded. Looked like Nagito was right.

“A-alright.” This was the moment it hit the demon that he was going to get laid. The event he had been waiting for since the beginning. If he was standing up he would’ve collapsed on the spot.

“Will you… guide me through it though..?” The hybrid continued. “I’ve never…”

“Me neither, we’ll have our first together! And don’t worry, I know what to do.” The white haired demon smiled.

The brunet nodded shyly. “Alright but- I won’t hurt you right..? I mean you’re really thin and all- I won’t like, break you or something right?” His voice was full of worry.

“Don’t worry, I’m tougher than I look. If it gets uncomfortable I’ll tell you!”

The brunet seemed to relax a bit. “I’m fine with that.”

“Any kinks I should know about?” Nagito dropped the sentence like an explosion.

Hajime almost choked on his saliva. He recovered and begged: “Can we keep it simple please..? I don’t want it to get weird…”

The hybrid did seem like the type to prefer vanilla over anything kinky. And if he had any fetish it would probably be something nice and simple like praising or outfits. They could explore that stuff later. “Alright. As for my part, I’m good with anything you’re good with, but I like banter.”

“Banter..?”

“I like to chat. Even while I do my dirty stuff.”

Hajime swallowed as he slowly absorbed the information and found an understanding of it in his head. He walked to the sofa and sat next to his lover. “Alright… I-I’ll try to talk back.”

“You would?” Nagito hugged the other’s arms. “Don’t force yourself, but if you did talk back it would make me very happy!” Knowing Hajime, the banter would probably pour out of his mouth naturally if any of the interactions they had was proof enough.

Hajime hugged back. “I’ll try my best.”

They stayed this way for a while until they heard the familiar sound of the massive creaking door of the church.

“Crap- I realized we need to say goodbye-” He got up in a hurry.

Nagito chuckled. “I make you forget the important stuff now?”

“Looks like it!” He hurried to the door. “Let’s go!”

“Yes yes.” The demon followed him.

Nagito felt giddy all over at the fact he knew that once they were back in his room, it would be The Moment He Had Longed For ever since he had laid eyes on Hajime way back then.

His guts told him it was going to be messy and awkward though, but that sounded amazing.

He swore to himself he would show his partner all the pleasures he could provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was hard to write. Kyoko and Makoto went through their whole ass character arcs already they've moved passed judging people and being overly cautious. I mean they birthed a power killing machine so they would know djfcndsj  
> And yes ladies, gents, and all the in betweens, the time has come for SMUT  
> Ok folks on another **very important** note, due to popular demand I made two versions of the ending/the long awaited smut scene. Hajime's and Nagito's position differ depending on the version.  
> In the Bottom Edition it’s the smut as I have planned originally with Mister Lucky Asshole being a horny bottom, and in the Top Edition... well I’m sure you get it.  
> You don’t need to read both chapters, just read the one you’re more comfortable with. The ending and dialogue are pretty much the same either way (AKA i copy pasted a lot but I still changed some stuff, but the ending is 100% the same). So please, read the one you would like more once I publish them later on!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Also if someone knows a tag for that kind of stuff pls let me know hfdjcndbshj


	21. Loving Climax: Top Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime have their loving, awkward, and long awaited first time, AKA Nagito does the topping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the version with Top Nagito and Bottom Hajime! You've been warned!  
> Also folks, it's my first time writing smut. All of my knowledge about it comes from fics and common sense, so I apologize in advance if I get stuff wrong. I just hope it isn't too bad

Face to face on the bed, only Nagito had the spine to look at the other. Hajime was staring at the sheets, too flustered to face the demon.

“Hey.” Breathed out the white haired incubi.

The brunet practically jumped. That was a bad sign.

“Relax angel, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know but-” The hybrid swallowed, his hands gripping into his pants. “I’m… I’m... huh…”

Nagito took a deep breath. “First and foremost: Do you want this?”

Hajime finally looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Undeniable consent.

“Good! Second: What do you want to do right now?”

“Huh…” The brunet was lost in thought for a moment before staring at the other with a shy expression. “C-can I kiss you..?”

Nagito almost melted on the spot, instead he opened his arms wide. “Absolutely!”

The hunter awkwardly crawled onto his side of the bed and cupped the demon’s face, giving him a light kiss. Nagito found his shyness positively adorable but he nonetheless encouraged him by reciprocating the kiss and opening his mouth, sliding out his tongue. The hunter let out a shocked noise and was immobile for a second, before sliding his hands on the other’s back and meeting his tongue with his.

Pressed against each other and now in a true make-out session uninterrupted by wounds, the white haired demon wanted to be even closer, so he slowly pushed the hunter onto the bed, the demon pressed on top of him. It was worth it just to feel the bumps of his chest against his, and it already made the demon half hard. Wasted no time putting his hands on said chest and squishing. He could sense the other’s member growing harder too, but at a slower pace. Hajime seemed to have a bit of trouble getting himself going.

They broke the kiss, and the first thing Nagito found himself saying was: _“Awesome…”_ Because yes, it felt positively awesome.

The brunet hesitated. “W-where do we go from here..?”

By God above and Satan below, Hajime had no right to be this cute. “Well… we could start with this.”

The demon slid his knee in between the brunet’s leg to touch his growing member, resulting in him letting out a heated gasp, and that noise followed the demon’s blood and went right to his genitalia. He knew he needed to be patient with Hajime, who had no experience aside from bad ones, but his dick was starting to _ache._ He couldn’t wait to invade the hybrid with his member, but he had to push those thoughts away in order to not turn himself on any further.

He noticed Hajime grew extremely stiff, his eyes closed and biting his lip. “Are you ok?” Asked the demon.

“I-it’s just-” Nagito could tell from his face that there were bad memories flooding back.

The white haired demon shushed him gently. “Look around you, look at me. You’re at home and you’re with me. Closing your eyes will just make it worse.”

The runet slowly opened his pupils, staring the other in the face.

Nagito smiled and slid his hand against his cheek. “Did I ever tell you your eyes were gorgeous?”

“P-probably.” Stuttered the other. “And your eyes are really pretty too...”

“Flatterer.” Chuckled the demon. “Do you want to take it off?” He asked, pointing to his clothing.

“Y-yeah we should.” Hajime gently pushed the other off and took off his coat, and all of Nagito’s attention snapped to his slowly unraveling figure.

The brunet put the coat on the side of the bed, and slid off his tie with one smooth mouvement. There was just something inherently sexy about the careless way the brunet threw away the clothing, like a “get ready for action babe” cue. He then slowly undone his buttons, showing more and more skin. Nagito couldn’t help the drool forming at his mouth as he imagined all of the things he could do to Hajime’s perfect soft skin, bulging muscles, chiseled abs and thick pecs. All of that went once again, straight to his dick which was practically twitching, making him moan out loud.

Hajime stopped dead in his tracks at the sound.

Nagito reassured him, while still keeping his hands to himself because he was sure that if he started to touch himself now he would never stop. _“Oh please go on-”_ He waved at him to continue.

His bluntness seemed to make Hajime even more flustered as he stumbled with his next button.

A thought crossed Nagito’s mind. “Can I do it!?” He asked a bit too eager.

“S-sure…” Replied the other, embarrassed.

The demon’s hand practically jumped at the other’s clothes and started undoing the buttons. It was a very stupid decision as it made his member put him through a lot of pain, but the feeling of unwrapping the brunet like a present just for him was worth it.

“Can I…” Hajime swallowed. “Can I take your clothes off too..?”

 _“Yes.”_ Answered the demon with determination.

“A-alright.” The hunter’s hands traveled to his clothing, and started undoing Nagito’s buttons. He had already taken off his jacket before leaping onto the bed so he slowly started to feel the air on his burning with excited skin.

Now their upper body clothes were off, time to move on to the pants. “Can I take off your pants too?” Asked the demon.

Hajime answered with a nod.

Nagito now had the glory of unwrapping the brunet’s godly thighs as well. “Oh- And do you want me to take off your underwear as well?”

The brunet blushed, and was clearly going through some internal debate, before nodding once again.

Nagito internalized a victorious _“Yes”_ and started undoing the clothing, admiring the muscles and skin he was unwrapping. Hajime decided to do the same for Nagito, and he had to bite his lip to silence any moan that would slip out of his mouth with the feeling of his pants and boxers rubbing against his member.

When he took off the hunter’s pants and restrained himself from squeezing his thighs, there he was, finger hooked inside Hajime’s blue with white cherry blossom underwear, getting ready for what he was going to see.

With anticipation, he took them off, and let out a whistle. _“Nice.”_

He could tell Hajime was dying of embarrassment as he worked his way through Nagito’s pants. “What is even n-nice about it..?”

“You know, a lot of people in my species believe “bigger is better”. And while a certain size _is_ required for pleasure, I always preferred something more modest. I mean, wouldn’t something too big hurt?” The white haired demon shrugged. “And getting used to something too big would make masturbating a _lot_ harder.”

“I-I guess…” Hajime clearly had no idea what he was talking about but he went along.

Nagito smiled. “I think yours is perfect! It is quite big, but not too much. Perfect fit.”

The brunet bit his tongue and took off the demon’s pants. “Th-thanks…” Then his finger stopped when he was about to get on with Nagito’s underwear.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the demon, internalizing the excitement.

The hunter’s hands were fidgety. “It’s just…”

“Sweetheart, I can tell you’re nervous. You’re having a hard time loosening up?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then how about this: Us incubi can let out pheromones to help our partners relax. I never used it before but…” He looked at his hybrid. “Do you want me to release some?”

Hajime was taken once again in an internal debate, he ended up nodding and breathing out: “Alright… just a little bit.”

The incubus smiled, he leaned onto the other and gently took the other’s face in his hands, brought him near his neck, where the pheromones would release. Nagito closed his eyes and clicked some things in his body to let out the scent as he heard Hajime taking a deep breath.

A loud inhale and exhale, and the brunet put his hands on the other’s hips. Nagito decided to help him get excited a bit, and he licked the brunet’s neck. Hajime shuddered and panted.

“Feels good?” The demon asked playfully.

Sliding his hands on the other’s back, the hunter’s temperature got higher and higher. “Y-yes…”

The demon kept tracing licks and kisses on his neck. It seemed to have helped the brunet build some courage as his hand was sliding down and finally getting the checkered underwear off, fully exposing the demon. Seemed like the pheromones worked like wonders.

Nagito took it as his cue to take it to the next step. He positioned himself with the other so that their now free members were rubbing against each other. As they touched, both of them let out a mewl. The white haired creature asked: “Does…” He gasped. “Does that feel good?”

In the crook of his neck, the brunet whispered: “It- It really does…”

The way his voice entered his ears so close, his hot breath against his neck… Hajime was such a talking walking turn on it was unfair. The demon grabbed the both of them and started stroking, getting himself and his partner more and more excited. As he stared down, the thought of playing with the brunet’s nipples crossed his mind, but maybe that was a bit too much for the first time. Hajime had enough trouble handling all of this, Nagito shall show him mercy. _This time._

The other’s hand made its way to his. “N-Nagito it’s-”

He immediately stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“If- If you keep going I-”

 _-won’t last long._ Gotcha. Cue onto the next step. “Then let’s move on.” The demon reached into his pants on the floor and grabbed something wrapped in a transparent tissue.

“What’s that..?” Wondered the hybrid

Right. Humans didn’t manage to create that yet, and the angels didn’t bother. “A condom. Created by the demon world’s advanced technology! You put it on your dick to keep yourself from coming all inside your partner.”

The brunet was clearly confused. “Huh… why..?”

“Oh, lots of reasons.” Nagito unwrapped the tissue. “Don’t get me wrong, I would _adore_ to come inside you, but one: There are deseases that are transmittable through sex. You know that right?” Even if angels couldn’t get sick, demons could and while Hajime couldn't die from them, he could still suffer.

Hajime nodded.

“And two: You might not have known but the first angels and demons were genderless. The only reasons we do have gender _now_ is because of human influence, both in culture and in our bloodlines.” He pulled out the condom. “But, we still retained the trait of being able to procreate with whoever we want, whether man, woman, human, demon or angel. The probability is just lower depending on the combination. For example, angel and demon reproduction is quite tough, your parents were lucky to have you! Even if they have the advantage of being a compatible man and woman.”

Hajime almost yelled: “Can we _not_ have a _biology lesson_ and talk about _my parents_ during _sex!?”_

It took one look down to notice the brunet was very visibly less hard, so he needed to wrap up the explanation quickly. “Alright. So long story short: Even if we’re two males, and angel and demon, there’s still a chance of pregnancy because I’m an incubus, and my species is supposed to be able to reproduce with all possible types of genes. So unless you want to try your hand at Lady Luck for kids right now, I’m gonna wear this.” He opened the condom.

“Alright.”

The demon put it on, and after a little make out session they were back on track.

“Now then love, we’re close to the highlight!” The demon wiped off the saliva around his mouth. “I just need to prepare you for a bit.”

The brunet was hesitant. “Prepare?”

“Yeah, you’re not from the lust line of demons, so your body is not prepared for that compared to me. So I have to finger you for a bit to prepare you, so it doesn’t hurt.” He tried very hard to not think about in detail the things he was looking forward to doing with his fingers to not get excited too quickly, but it was starting to be seriously painful. “This is our first time, so I’ll take it very slow.” As much as brutally slamming into him was arousing thought, Hajime’s confort came first.

The hunter swallowed. “Okay.” He lied down and spread his legs. A wonderful sight, but the anticipation was honestly killing the demon. 

Incubi saliva was a natural lube, so shoving some fingers down his throat was all he needed. Afterwards he crept towards the other and spread his legs further, sliding his hand down. “Ready?”

The brunet nodded nervously.

His digit reached inside the hole, entering with no issue. The hybrid tightened around him with a gasp at the foreign sensation, but he didn’t seem to be hurting. “Ready for the second one?”

“C-continue…” Replied the brunet with a shaky voice.

“Anything for you.” A second finger slid in with not much trouble. Again, Nagito tried to not focus on the sensations around his hand too much, his dick ached enough as it was.

Hajime let out an awkward breath. “D-don’t move-”

The demon stayed imobile.

The hybrid took deep inhales and exhales. “Okay… okay I’m good.” He looked into the other’s eyes. “Go on.” It had no right to be this hot.

Shoving the fingers a bit further, Nagito slid in the third, which was probably all Hajime could handle at the moment. The incubus was tempted to massage his prostate, but he was pretty sure Hajime wouldn’t last at all if he did. He would just stretch him out for now, leaving the slamming for the highlight.

After kindly preparing the brunet’s hole, the demon slid his digits out. He heard Hajime shudder once again, he probably felt empty.

“Alright, it’s time.” Punctuated the incubus as he slid his arms below Hajime’s thighs, spreading his legs as he aligned himself with the other.

This was the moment Nagito had been waiting for for a _long_ time. He and the hybrid were going to lose their virginities to each other, an important mark in the life of an incubi and angel, and Nagito was going to receive a good amount of power from this intercourse.

But he stopped caring about that. All he wanted was to be one with the man he adored.

Nagito took a deep breath and put his hands on the other’s hips, pulling a bit. “Ready?”

The hunter bit his lip, and he let out a needy mewl. “Y-yes…” He had _seriously no right_ to be this cute.

He started pushing in, and when the demon sensed something pressing at his tip, he gasped and stopped breathing for a good two seconds. It was really dawned on him that _this was happening._

The process was slow and _agonizing._ The white haired demon’s member was so stiff and leaking as it pushed in he thought he was going to come undone at any second, hot steamy muscles belonging to someone he was smitten with pressing all around him.

 _“Wait-”_ Mumbled Hajime.

Nagito stopped dead in his tracks, keeping his horny in check.

“Please-” The brunet panted. “Give me a second- I’m about to-” He bit his lip and breathed through his nose to calm down.

The demon tried his best to avert his gaze from the hybrid, naked blushing and covered in bodily fluids. He didn’t need to be even more turned on, if it was even possible.

They both relaxed and Hajime gave the signal for him to go on. With a shaky breath, he punctuated. “I’m- I’m better.”

The hybrid was so red it might’ve been a bit worrying. “You alright?” Asked Nagito just to be sure.

Hajime grunted hard. “Yes! Please just- just do it before I start begging!”

Now he was tempted to wait until he did.

 _“Hurryyyyyyyy!”_ Cried the brunet. It was a bit pathetic but oh so adorable. His no tolerance policy seemed to apply even in bed.

“Yes yes!” Nagito just wanted to tease a bit more “You want this?”

“Dammit- **Yes-** Stop making me wait and _move already_ you ass!” Seemed like even Hajime couldn’t fight against the horny.

The demon whistled at the sudden spunk. “Well then, if you insist…”

He sheathed the rest of himself inside the other, the more inside he was the louder the hunter’s breathing got, until it got even a bit worrying.

“You okay-”

He was interrupted by a loud moan from his mate. _“Fuuuuuck-”_

Hajime is probably getting used to the feeling. And Nagito needed to do that too, he could feel the brunet _pulsing_ around him, his walls _tight._ Which he expressed out loud. “You’re- tight-”

Continuing with the descriptions, the hunter expressed his feelings too. “It’s pulsing- it feels all hot too…” His lip was bit, and his eyes squeezed shut. “N-Nagito?”

“Yes!?” The demon replied with maybe a bit too much enthusiast.

“Come here…”

He did as he was told and loomed over the other. Hajime’s hands slid on his back, and his legs did the same. He pulled the other for a long wet kiss, which the demon returned in full. He took it as his cue to start moving, slowly.

His mate seemed to like it, as he groaned in his mouth and hugged the other tighter.

The incubus wondered if he could start biting his neck, but it might be a bit too much. Hajime was clearly nervous, they could try it out when they were better experienced. So instead, he trailed kisses on the brunet’s neck.

This had its effect as his lover answered with a shudder and a mewl.

The demon gave a long languid lick, his skin was salty and sweaty under his tongue. “You taste good.” He whispered in his ear.

He could just feel the brunet coming up with an answer in his head. “And- you feel good…” Compliment for compliment.

The demon started to pick up the pace, which Hajime _more_ than noticed. _“N-Nagito…”_ He moaned.

“Yes?” He tried to sound composed, but the incubus could feel his liquid starting to build up in his belly.

“Harder.” Nagito felt Hajime’s nails dig in his back as the brunet bit his lip. _“Harder please…”_

How could he resist his sweaty, hot horny lover? The demon complied, however he took care to not just slam full force into the brunet. He was probably not ready for that.

The demon’s name was mewled yet again. _“Nagito..?”_

“What is it, love?” Still was appearing to be composed, but _so close_ to losing his mind.

Green and red eyes full of lust, staring right into his soul. _“Touch me.”_

He would _never_ be able to refuse Hajime _anything_ wasn’t it.

He gently gripped the brunet’s member and stroked, the same way he did to himself while looking forward to this very moment, and Hajime seemed to greatly appreciate it. “Yes… Like- _that…”_

The moan made Nagito’s mind lapse in ecstasy for a fraction of second, and he pushed deep inside his mate.

Hajime gasped and quickly mewled. _“There! Theretherethere please!”_

The begging was _doing things_ to Nagito he could _swear._ He touched that point again and was rewarded with more moaning.

Panting, dirty breaths, and cries of his name. _“Nagito I’m- I’m gonna-”_

The demon was not going to last any longer either. He tightened his arms around the other and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue down his throat. Like a floodgate being opened, his emotions copied his liquid and waterfalled out of his mouth as he came undone. _“Ng- Love you- I love you- Hajime-!”_ With a last cry of his mate’s name, he came.

The brunet followed right afterwards, coming all over their stomachs with a scream.

They took deep breaths and came down from the high, the demon carefully pulled out his dick with a grunt from the both of them, took off the condom and they laid down next to each other.

Nagito smiled. They did it, they fuc- no. They _made love._ He made love to Hajime, and it was _awesome._

They spent a few more minutes in silence, getting over what just happened before Hajime spoke up.

“Hey.”

Nagito turned his head. “What?”

The hybrid turned it too and grinned. “I love you too.”

The demon turned deep red. And more importantly, felt his dick twitch again. This could only mean one thing:

Round 2 time.

Nagito mustered the strength he had left and groaned. _“I want more~”_

Hajime sighed, he was probably expecting something like that. “Nagito, I’m tired…”

“Oh don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything.” The demon smiled. “You can just ride me.”

After a second of silence, Hajime dropped: “What’s “ride”?”

Nagito almost burst out laughing from the question, but he decided to educate his sweetheart. “I lay down and you fuck yourself on my dick.” He picked up another condom from the same pocket. “Also I’m warning you, I’m going to do that a lot from now on. I have a _very_ large libido, when I’m feeling horny I’ll just come to you, drop your pants and get to it.” He easily sled the transparent film onto his member. “You’re _billions_ times better than masturbation.”

The thought of Hajime just coming to him, dropping down his pants and impaling himself on his dick no questions asked was all he needed to get himself even harder.

He groaned. “Fuck _I can’t wait-”_ But Nagito needed only one thing: Hajime’s permission. _“Pleasepleaseplease can we-”_

“Okay okay!” Gave Hajime in. He got up and grunted. “Just guide me alright?”

“Of course!”

The demon was already laying down, and the brunet slowly crept up to him, towering over him as the demon took his cock in hand and pulled it up.

“Now go ahead, you’re already prepared so this shouldn't hurt.” He reassuringly smiled.

“Alright…” The hybrid slid himself above the member, and ever so slowly came down onto it.

The hybrid let out a hot breath and a moan, and in the next second the white haired incubi could feel himself pushing in yet again, making them both groan.

Just like that they became one, and the demon could swear he could become addicted to the sensation. Not because of some kind of power balance or anything like that, but because he was doing this with _Hajime._

Thinking only of which, the brunet chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Asked the demon.

“It feels really full-” He laughed again. “It’s kinda weird but good, just like you.” He gave him a smile that was way too innocent for the situation. “I’m happy I’m doing this with you.”

Hajime meant that 100% sincerely, the genuine smile on his face told everything.

 _“Wh-”_ Gasped Hajime as he shifted a bit. He looked down at the muscle sheathed inside him. “Why did it get _harder?”_

Turned on by kindness. _Oh_ the _humiliation._ “B-because you’re arousing me…”

The brunet’s expression was all he needed to understand his confusion.

“How are you this hot and cute?” Nagito laughed. “You’ll be the end of me.”

“At this rate you’ll end me too!” Hajime started sliding up and down. _“Ah~ Okay- That feels good…”_

“Let me help you, angel.” He leaned in for a heated kiss.

Afterwards they set into a comfortable rhythm. They just kept melting into each other for who knew how long, feeling each other and breathing words of encouragement and affection. That was until Hajime started to reach his high, so did his lover, and they both came surprisingly softly.

The brunet sighed and collapsed on the other’s dirty chest, pulling himself out. Nagito threw away the condom and hugged his partner in his arms.

“That…” The demon swallowed, coming down from his highs. “That was the _best_ thing.”

“Huh…” Hajime panted. “You mean… the screwing or riding?”

Nagito was quick to answer. _“Both.”_ He hugged his partner tighter. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too… that felt awesome.” The brunet chuckled at the end of his sentence. “Though I feel sore…”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s the good kind of sore.” He embraced the other back. “Like resting after a good work out.”

They both stayed in each other’s arms in silence, getting their bodies under control after that experience. The demon eventually spoke up: “Want to clean up?”

“Yeah…” Hajime sighed. “No offense, but I feel kinda gross…”

True, the stickiness and scent wasn’t probably too great on the brunet’s nose. “It’s alright.” Nagito got up and grabbed pajamas from the closet. “Hot spring time?”

“Hot spring time.” The hybrid got up as well and also grabbed a pair of night wear.

The both got into the corridor, and just before the hybrid twisted the handle of the hot spring, he stopped. “One more thing.

“What?”

Hajime turned around with seriousness in his eyes. “I’m _really_ tired. No hot spring sex.”

There went Nagito’s plan for Round 3. But he was sure he'd make Hajime change his mind eventually.

They had all the time in the world together after all.

“Hey Hajime.”

“What?”

This time he would say it properly. “I love you.”

The brunet almost snickered, letting out a playful loving grin. “I love you too, you horny bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I brought this to a close. Somehow.  
> I want to applaud all of those who followed this far! I hope this was a satisfying conclusion for all of you! And that the smut wasn’t too bad hjhcbsdj  
> But it’s not over yet! I have one last bonus chapter for all of you: Makoto and Kyoko trying to parent baby Hajime. Just for the funnies. You don’t need to read it, just a little thing for those who like the ship as well as some little insight on Hajime's backstroy!  
> Anyways, I thank you for reading this! Have a great day!  
> I'm really happy I finished this!


	22. Loving Climax: Bottom Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito and Hajime have their loving, awkward, and long awaited first time, AKA Hajime tries topping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the version with Top Hajime and Bottom Nagito, you've been warned!  
> Also folks, it's my first time writing smut. All of my knowledge about it comes from fics and common sense, so I apologize in advance if I get stuff wrong. I just hope it isn't too bad  
> And if you read the other chapter before, you'll notice a LOT of stuff is the same. Which well, it's maybe different positions but it's the same thing by the end of the day, and I wanted to keep things the same so no one misses out on anything. Same for the notes.

Face to face on the bed, only Nagito had the spine to look at the other. Hajime was staring at the sheets, too flustered to face the demon.

“Hey.” Breathed out the white haired incubi.

The brunet practically jumped. That was a bad sign.

“Relax angel, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know but-” The hybrid swallowed, his hands gripping into his pants. “I’m… I’m... huh…”

Nagito took a deep breath. “First and foremost: Do you want this?”

Hajime finally looked at him in the eyes and nodded. Undeniable consent.

“Good! Second: What do you want to do right now?”

“Huh…” The brunet was lost in thought for a moment before staring at the other with a shy expression. “C-can I kiss you..?”

Nagito almost melted on the spot, instead he opened his arms wide. “Absolutely!”

The hunter awkwardly crawled onto his side of the bed and cupped the demon’s face, giving him a light kiss. Nagito found his shyness positively adorable but he nonetheless encouraged him by reciprocating the kiss and opening his mouth, sliding out his tongue. The hunter let out a shocked noise and was immobile for a second, before sliding his hands on the other’s back and meeting his tongue with his.

Pressed against each other and now in a true make-out session uninterrupted by wounds, the white haired demon wanted to be even closer, so he let himself fall onto the bed, Hajime’s weight crushing him. It was worth it just to feel the bumps of his chest against his, and it already made the demon half hard. Wasted no time putting his hands on said chest and squishing. He could sense the other’s member growing harder too, but at a slower pace. Hajime seemed to have a bit of trouble getting himself going.

They broke the kiss, and the first thing Nagito found himself saying was:  _ “Awesome…” _ Because yes, it felt positively awesome.

The brunet hesitated. “W-where do we go from here..?”

By God above and Satan below, Hajime had no right to be this cute. “Well… we could start with this.”

The demon slid his knee in between the brunet’s leg to touch his growing member, resulting in him letting out a heated gasp, and that noise followed the demon’s blood and went right to his genitalia. He knew he needed to be patient with Hajime, who had no experience aside from bad ones, but his dick was starting to  _ ache. _ He couldn’t wait for the hunter to finally invade him with his member, but he had to push those thoughts away in order to not turn himself on any further.

He noticed Hajime grew extremely stiff, his eyes closed and biting his lip. “Are you ok?” Asked the demon.

“I-it’s just-” Nagito could tell from his face that there were bad memories flooding back.

The white haired demon shushed him gently. “Look around you, look at me. You’re at home and you’re with me. Closing your eyes will just make it worse.”

The runet slowly opened his pupils, staring the other in the face.

Nagito smiled and slid his hand against his cheek. “Did I ever tell you your eyes were gorgeous?”

“P-probably.” Stuttered the other. “And your eyes are really pretty too...”

“Flatterer.” Chuckled the demon. “Do you want to take it off?” He asked, pointing to his clothing.

“Y-yeah we should.” Hajime took off his coat, and all of Nagito’s attention snapped to his slowly unraveling figure.

The brunet put the coat on the side of the bed, and slid off his tie with one smooth mouvement. There was just something inherently sexy about the careless way the brunet threw away the clothing, like a “get ready for action babe” cue. He then slowly undone his buttons, showing more and more skin. Nagito couldn’t help the drool forming at his mouth as he imagined all of the things he could do to Hajime’s perfect soft skin, bulging muscles, chiseled abs and thick pecs. All of that went once again, straight to his dick which was practically twitching, making him moan out loud.

Hajime stopped dead in his tracks at the sound.

Nagito reassured him, while still keeping his hands to himself because he was sure that if he started to touch himself now he would never stop.  _ “Oh please go on-” _ He waved at him to continue.

His bluntness seemed to make Hajime even more flustered as he stumbled with his next button.

A thought crossed Nagito’s mind. “Can I do it!?” He asked a bit too eager.

“S-sure…” Replied the other, embarrassed.

The demon’s hand practically jumped at the other’s clothes and started undoing the buttons. It was a very stupid decision as it made his member put him through a lot of pain, but the feeling of unwrapping the brunet like a present just for him was worth it.

“Can I…” Hajime swallowed. “Can I take your clothes off too..?”

_ “Yes.” _ Answered the demon with determination.

“A-alright.” The hunter’s hands traveled to his clothing, and started undoing Nagito’s buttons. He had already taken off his jacket before leaping onto the bed so he slowly started to feel the air on his burning with excited skin.

Now their upper body clothes were off, time to move on to the pants. “Can I take off your pants too?” Asked the demon.

Hajime answered with a nod.

Nagito now had the glory of unwrapping the brunet’s godly thighs as well. “Oh- And do you want me to take off your underwear as well?”

The brunet blushed, and was clearly going through some internal debate, before nodding once again.

Nagito internalized a victorious  _ “Yes” _ and started undoing the clothing, admiring the muscles and skin he was unwrapping. Hajime decided to do the same for Nagito, and he had to bite his lip to silence any moan that would slip out of his mouth with the feeling of his pants and boxers rubbing against his member.

When he took off the hunter’s pants and restrained himself from squeezing his thighs, there he was, finger hooked inside Hajime’s blue with white cherry blossom underwear, getting ready for what he was going to see.

With anticipation, he took them off, and let out a whistle.  _ “Nice.” _

He could tell Hajime was dying of embarrassment as he worked his way through Nagito’s pants. “What is even n-nice about it..?”

“You know, a lot of people in my species believe “bigger is better”. And while a certain size  _ is _ required for pleasure, I always preferred something more modest. I mean, wouldn’t something too big hurt?” The white haired demon shrugged. “And getting used to something too big would make masturbating a  _ lot _ harder.”

“I-I guess…” Hajime clearly had no idea what he was talking about but he went along.

Nagito smiled. “I think yours is perfect! It is quite big, but not too much. Perfect fit.”

The brunet bit his tongue and took off the demon’s pants. “Th-thanks…” Then his finger stopped when he was about to get on with Nagito’s underwear.

“What’s wrong?” Asked the demon, internalizing the excitement.

The hunter’s hands were fidgety. “It’s just…”

“Sweetheart, I can tell you’re nervous. You’re having a hard time loosening up?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Then how about this: Us incubus can let out pheromones to help our partners relax. I never used it before but…” He looked at his hybrid. “Do you want me to release some?”

Hajime was taken once again in an internal debate, he ended up nodding and breathing out: “Alright… just a little bit.”

The incubi smiled, and gently took the other’s face in his hands and brought him near his neck, where the pheromones would release. Nagito closed his eyes and clicked some things in his body to let out the scent as he heard Hajime taking a deep breath.

A loud inhale and exhale, and the brunet put his hands on the other’s hips. And, for the demon’s greatest surprise and pleasure, he felt a tongue exploring his neck.

Nagito let out a pleasured gasp and shuddered in all the right ways, he felt as if his member was about to pierce through his boxers. “Oh  _ that’s- _ that's  _ really good~” _

The hybrid kept tracing licks and kisses on his neck, his hand sliding down and finally getting the checkered underwear off, fully exposing the demon. Seemed like the pheromones worked like wonders.

Nagito took it as his cue to take it to the next step. He positioned himself with the other so that their now free members were rubbing against each other. As they touched, both of them let out a mewl. The white haired creature asked: “Does…” He gasped. “Does that feel good?”

In the crook of his neck, the brunet whispered: “It- It really does…”

The way his voice entered his ears so close, his hot breath against his neck… Hajime had no right to be such a talking walking turn on. The demon grabbed the both of them and started stroking, getting himself and his partner more and more excited. As he stared down the thought of playing with the brunet’s nipples crossed his mind, but maybe that was a bit too much for the first time. Hajime had enough trouble handling all of this, Nagito shall show him mercy.  _ This time. _

The other’s hand made its way to his. “N-Nagito it’s-”

He immediately stopped. “What’s wrong?”

“If- If you keep going I-”

_ -won’t last long. _ Gotcha. Cue onto the next step. “Then let’s move on.” The demon reached into his pants on the floor and grabbed something wrapped in a transparent tissue.

“What’s that..?” Wondered the hybrid

Right. Humans didn’t manage to create that yet, and the angels didn’t bother. “A condom. Created by the demon world’s advanced technology! You put it on your dick to keep yourself from coming all inside your partner.”

The brunet was clearly confused. “Huh… why..?”

“Oh, lots of reasons.” Nagito unwrapped the tissue. “Don’t get me wrong, I would  _ adore _ to feel your cum inside me, but one: There are deseases that are transmittable through sex. You know that right?” Even if angels couldn’t get sick, demons could and while Hajime couldn't die from them, he could still suffer.

Hajime nodded.

“And two: You might not have known but the first angels and demons were genderless. The only reasons we do have gender  _ now _ is because of human influence, both in culture and in our bloodlines.” He pulled out the condom. “But, we still retained the trait of being able to procreate with whoever we want, whether man, woman, human, demon or angel. The probability is just lower depending on the combination. For example, angel and demon reproduction is quite tough, your parents were lucky to have you! Even if they have the advantage of being a compatible man and woman.”

Hajime almost yelled: “Can we  _ not _ have a  _ biology lesson _ and talk about  _ my parents _ during  _ sex!?” _

It took one look down to notice the brunet was very visibly less hard, so he needed to wrap up the explanation quickly. “Alright. So long story short: Even if we’re two males, and angel and demon, there’s still a chance of pregnancy because I’m an incubus, and my species is supposed to be able to reproduce with all possible types of genes. So unless you want to try your hand at Lady Luck for kids right now, wear this.” He tossed the condom at the other.

“Alright.”

The demon helped the hybrid put it on, and after a little make out session they were back on track.

“Now then love, it’s time for the highlight!” The demon wiped off the saliva around his mouth and settled down into the bed, spreading his legs.

The brunet was hesitant. “D-do I just?”

“Yeah, just position yourself and slide it in. You can pull me too, put your hands on my hips if that helps you. Don’t worry, I’m made for that, my body has already prepared itself.” He could very much his outstretched hole and liquid pouring out of it. He tried his best to ignore it to not get excited too quickly but it was starting to be seriously painful. “Though… this is our first time so I recommend you take it slow.” As much as being brutally slammed into was a turn on, Hajime’s confort came first.

The hunter swallowed. “Ok.” He took his time aligning himself with the other. The anticipation was honestly killing the demon. This was Nagito has been waiting for for a  _ long _ time. He and the hybrid were going to lose their virginities to each other, an important mark in the life of an incubi and angel, and Nagito was going to receive a good amount of power from this intercourse.

But he stopped caring about that. All he wanted was to be one with the man he adored.

Hajime took a deep breath and put his hands on the other’s hips, pulling a bit. “Here goes…” Why was his nervousness so adorable?

When the demon sensed something pushing inside him, he gasped and stopped breathing for a good two seconds. It was really dawned on him that  _ this was happening. _

The process was slow and  _ agonizing. _ The white haired demon’s member was so stiff and leaking he thought he was going to come undone at any second, hot steamy muscles belonging to someone he was smitten with pressing deeper and deeper.

_ “Waitwaitwait-” _ Mumbled Nagito.

Hajime stopped.

“I need-” He panted. “Give me a second- I’m about to-” He bit his lip and breathed through his nose to calm down.

“Me too…” The demon tried his best to avert his gaze from the hybrid, naked blushing and covered in bodily fluids. He didn’t need to be even more turned on, if it was even possible.

They both relaxed and Nagito gave the signal for him to go on. “I’m good now.”

Hajime still didn’t move. “A-are you sure?”

“If you want me to beg I can because  _ I never wanted anything more in my life right now.” _ No exageration.

“I-It’s not hurting?” He asked shyly.

He took a deep breath and let out a fake grin.  _ “Hajime.” _ He gasped through the nose. “If you don’t fuck me I’m going to drop dead right this instant. I’ve been wanting this for  _ so long _ I don’t care if it hurts. And it  _ doesn’t even hurt. _ So  _ pleeeeease...” _ He sounded so needy in his last sentence it was rather pathetic.

“Alright alright!” There was some spunk back. Good, awkward Hajime was adorable but assertive Hajime was hot. “You want this?”

**“Yes.”**

“Then…” The hunter pulled back. “Let’s  _ go-” _

Hajime gripped his hips and slammed inside the other and Nagito saw stars as he screamed in pleasure, he would’ve orgasmed on the spot if only it hit his sweet spot.

A second afterward the brunet started apologizing. “I-I shouldn’t have done that oh fu-”

Nagito interrupted him with a laugh. He was hooked to feeling Hajime in him, his pulse, his warmth… That sensation also bringed him way too close to orgasm.  _ “Amazing.” _

“Are you ok!?” The brunet was still worried about the stunt he pulled.

_ “Better than I ever was.” _

“Alright…” Hajime let out a sigh of relief. “Should I..?”

Nagito finished his sentence. “-move? I don’t care what you do, slam in me, take it slow,  _ just move _ Hajime. I want to feel you  _ so bad.” _ He opened his arms. “Also give me kisses.”

The brunet pulled himself closer and kissed the other’s lips. Nagito didn’t waste any time turning it into a makeout session, one hand in the brunet’s hair and one squeezing his chest.

And then Hajime started to move, and the world moved with him.

The rubbing sensation spread all through the demon’s body, making his muscles melt and his brain go nuts. He couldn’t help the blabbering coming out of his mouth.  _ “Good- So good- Aah~ Hajime~” _ He finally managed to bable a full sentence.  _ “This is- so much better than-” _ He moaned.  _ “Than getting off alone~” _

“It  _ better be.” _ The brunet breathed out in between two kisses. Nagito just loved that sass, it made him shudder.

“Harder.” He commended. He slid his legs on Hajime’s back, as if to push him to screw deeper.  _ “Harder.” _

The word made the brunet let out a moan that went straight to the demon’s dick. “If you insist-”

Hajime slammed hard again, and it hit right where it needed to, making the demon see even more stars. “There!” He pointed out. “Right there!”

The other pulled back, and pushed again, and again, again… Nagito saw way too many stars, he thought he was sent into space. He might as well have been sent to the highest circle of heaven at that point. Hajime seemed to share the sentiment, as he managed to let out a few murmurs.  _ “Tight- It’s so tight- For fucksake Nagito-” _

_ Wow. _ He was getting the salt even in bed. But Nagito wasn’t complaining in the slightest. He wasn’t lying when he said that spunk was sexy. And he was already too busy moaning and mewling Hajime’s name over and over again, relishing in the feeling.

The brunet continued, Nagito was happy he did good on his promise and talked back to him.  _ “Feels good-” _ He gasped.  _ “You’re so good~” _

Compliments. One of Nagito’s few weaknesses. He groaned loudly as the words entered his ears.

Then he felt the hybrid’s hand grasp and pump untouched his dick, and Hajime dug his tongue hard into his throat and slammed right in the weak point, and it was pure ecstasy. If Nagito could pick a moment he could exist forever in, it would be this one.

And it seemed his brain agreed, as a waterfall of words came out of his mouth as he released his liquid.  _ “FuckloveyouloveyouloveyouHajime-” _ He was cut short by another deep kiss, and he finally came all over the both of them. The brunet moaned loudly in his mouth before unraveling as well.

There was a moment of calm before Hajime pulled out with a whine and collapsed next to the other, taking off the condom and panting, sliding his arm beneath the other as he relaxed.

Nagito smiled. They did it, they fuc- no. They _made love._ _Hajime made love to him,_ and it was  _ awesome. _

They spent a few more minutes in silence, getting over what just happened before Hajime spoke up.

“Hey.”

Nagito turned his head. “What?”

The hybrid turned it too and grinned. “I love you too.”

The demon turned deep red. And more importantly, felt his dick twitch again. This could only mean one thing:

Round 2 time.

Nagito mustered the strength he had left and groaned.  _ “I want more~” _

Hajime sighed, he was probably expecting something like that. “Nagito, I’m tired…”

“Oh don’t worry, you don’t need to do anything.” The demon smiled. “I’ll just ride you.”

After a second of silence, Hajime dropped: “What’s “ride”?”

Nagito almost burst out laughing from the question, but he decided to educate his sweetheart. “You just lay down and I fuck myself on your dick.” He picked up another condom from the same pocket. “Also I’m warning you, I’m going to do that a lot from now on. I have a  _ very _ large libido, when I’m feeling horny I’ll just come to you, drop your pants and get to it.” He easily sled the transparent film onto his lover’s member. “You’re  _ billions _ times better than masturbation.”

The thought of riding the brunet while he was doing another thing, reading a book or whatever and being too taken to even care about the demon slamming himself on his cock was all he needed to get himself even harder.

“Fuck  _ I can’t wait-” _ For once he blessed his genes that got him ready as soon as he started to get hard. Hajime was ready, Nagito needed only one thing: His permission.  _ “Pleasepleaseplease let me-” _

“Ok ok!” Gave Hajime in. “Just don’t hurt yourself alright? And you need to go to sleep eventually!”

Great, now he had the thought of riding Hajime all night. That alone made his mouth and his member drool. “I-I’ll be sure to stop when you fall asleep-”

“Don’t get addicted!” Panicked Hajime.

“You’re too good to  _ not _ be addicted to love.” It was aching too much, he needed release  _ now. _ The brunet was already laying down, so the demon crawled onto him and grabbed his member.

The hybrid let out a hot breath and a moan, and in the next second the white haired incubi already aligned himself. Hajime realized that he was going to go in without even taking his time and let out a preemptive:  _ “Oh fu-” _

Nagito slammed down with an  _ obscene _ sound, relishing in the sensation of being full again, and not getting tired of the thought of having  _ Hajime _ in him.

The brunet had his eyes closed and was clearly restraining himself, taking over his instincts to not hurt Nagito.

The demon quickly picked up on that as he also started picking up a pace when moving up and down, feeling the member rub inside him. “Come  _ on- ng-! _ Don’t hold back  _ please-” _

The brunet twitched and ever so slightly slammed into the demon’s weak spot, making him sinfully moan.

_ “Right there~” _ The sensation was just as heavenly as ever, he was once again so horny he didn’t care what he was saying. He just wanted more, more of his partner in him. “Again again do it again  _ please please please Hajime I’m begging you-” _

The brunet let out an excited and frustrated groan.  _ “God _ you're so needy!”

_ “Fuck yeah I am-” _ Not caring about his out of character curse, he stared in the brunet’s face as he bopped up and down. “That’s the effect you have on-  _ ng- _ on me angel- I’ll- I’ll never get-  _ ah- _ tired of you~!” As if the fact they were having a round 2 was not proof enough of that.

Hajime didn’t respond.

_ “Pleeeeaaase~” _ Begged Nagito, unable to get over the edge by himself no matter how many times he slammed down. He  _ needed _ the other.

Hajime was unmoving again, until he let out another groan and looked Nagito in the eyes.

He clicked his tongue, hiding his own embarrassment and breathed out:

“Fine.”

He then slammed in the other with such force the demon let out a scream of ecstasy.

“So? Do you-” He moaned. “Do you  _ like that?” _ He was grinning and clearly enjoying himself at the sight of the other writhing in the pleasure he was giving him.

A waterfall of “Yes” came out of the other’s mouth, being too high on the sensations to even form proper sentences.

“Then I’ll-” He bit his lip to absorb a mewl as he cupped the other’s face in his hands, leaning in for a heated kiss.  “Then I’ll give you more.”

The rest was a blur of pleasure and screams. Twice in the same night Nagito felt like as he touched the high heavens or the depth of hell back and forth, happiness and pleasure melting together to form a disgusting lust for the man below him. That lust could keep him going forever.

In the peak of ecstasy, in between two kisses, he once again spewed nonsensical noises in between declarations of love.  _ “I-I’m gonna dieeeee~!” _ Nagito was so high he thought the drop from it was going to shatter him. How funny, a demon hunter makes him feel like he was dying during sex. The Ultimate Irony for an incubus.

Hajime was reaching his last high too, blabbering against the other’s mouth.  _ “Me too-” _

The demon was finished, releasing his liquid all over them, the warm feeling of it across his body made the hunter come as well.

Nagito still wanted more, but his lower body was screaming in pain and he didn’t have the strength to even stay straight. He slowly managed to pull himself out with a groan and eventually collapsed on top of his lover, face in his dirty chest.

“That…” The demon swallowed, coming down from his highs. “That was the  _ best _ thing.”

“Huh…” Hajime panted. “You mean… the screwing or riding?”

Nagito was quick to answer.  _ “Both.” _ He hugged his partner. “I’m so happy…”

“Me too… that felt awesome.” The brunet chuckled at the end of his sentence. “Though I feel sore…”

“Are you hurt?”

“No, it’s the good kind of sore.” He hugged the other back. “Like resting after a good work out.”

They both stayed in each other’s arms in silence, getting their bodies under control after that intense experience. The demon eventually spoke up: “Want to clean up?”

“Yeah…” Hajime sighed. “No offense, but I feel kinda gross…”

True, the stickiness and scent wasn’t probably too great on the brunet’s nose. “It’s alright.” Nagito got up and grabbed pajamas from the closet. “Hot spring time?”

“Hot spring time.” The hybrid took off the condom, got up as well and also grabbed a pair of night wear.

The both got into the corridor, and just before the hybrid twisted the handle of the hot spring, he stopped. “One more thing.

“What?”

Hajime turned around with seriousness in his eyes. “I’m  _ really _ tired. No hot spring sex.”

There went Nagito’s plan for Round 3. But he was sure he'd make Hajime change his mind eventually.

They had all the time in the world together after all.

“Hey Hajime.”

“What?”

This time he would say it properly. “I love you.”

The brunet almost snickered, letting out a playful loving grin. “I love you too, you horny bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, I brought this to a close. Somehow.  
> I want to applaud all of those who followed this far! I hope this was a satisfying conclusion for all of you! And that the smut wasn’t too bad hjhcbsdj  
> But it’s not over yet! I have one last bonus chapter for all of you: Makoto and Kyoko trying to parent baby Hajime. Just for the funnies. You don’t need to read it, just a little thing for those who like the ship as well as some little insight on Hajime's backstory!  
> Anyways, I thank you for reading this! Have a great day!  
> I'm really happy I finished this!


	23. Bonus: Child Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko and Makoto trying to be good parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload? YEAS  
> Here it is! the Final chapter!  
> It's not obligatory, but it's more content for the Neagiri fans and Hajime backstory! So I hope you like it!

They both met up deep within the forest like always, in their hidden secret garden, a small place of peace they had built for themselves. Where their status wouldn’t matter and they would be able to spend all the time in the world together.

They both had to take distance from each other for a while, taking care of their duties back in heaven and hell, but now they could be together again, even if it was for just a little while.

For Makoto’s surprise, ever since they arrived, Kyoko pulled him into the forest, to the little handmade bench they had built in front of the nearby lake. It was deep in the night, and the full moon was reflected into the still waters.

They both admired the scenery, hand in hand, until she tugged on his sleeve.

He turned his gaze to her. Implicitly asking what she wanted.

With surprisingly out of character nervousness, she took her angel’s hand in hers, and slowly brought it to her belly.

He didn’t understand at first, until he sensed a vibration inside.

A chill ran down his spine as a realization dawned on him. An expression that could be mistaken for pure horror crept on his face as he looked up at the demon and he pointed to her belly.

She simply nodded with a smile.

He reacted like everyone would react in this situation. A smile and an awkward laugh.  _ “Hahahahaha-” _

Then he hit the floor as his consciousness drifted away.

* * *

Kyoko peeked inside their little wooden home. “Do we have enough milk for the week?”

Closing a closet in the kitchen, the angel nodded. “Yep, we got everything we need. And you don’t need to go all the way to buy things, let me do it this time ok?” He made his way to her and gently rubbed her shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” She chuckled. “I find myself double checking everything. I’m still new to… this.”

Makoto nodded fervently. “Me too!” It was now two weeks after the fact, but he still couldn’t believe he was actually a father. The thought still made him want to cry tears of joy.

“And where is he?” She asked calmly.

Makoto guided her to their bedroom. “He should be in his bed I put him to sle-”

The bed was empty.

They both looked around the room in panic until Kyoko tugged on Makoto’s sleeve and pointed towards the window.

And Hajime flying with his two tiny pairs of baby wings outside.

Makoto’s scream rang through the land for what seemed like hours.

* * *

“Aw you’re a little cutie! Yes you are! Yes you are!” Played Komaru with the baby. Her brother and Kyoko had to leave for their duties, so she left hers to keep an eye on her nephew.

A maniacal laughter resonated through the forest. Genocide Jack was coming back. The murderous demon opened the door with a kick. “I got dem firewood! So how’s the little devil?”

The black haired girl agitated a toy in front of Hajime, the child quickly raised his hand, trying to grab it. She turned her gaze towards the other. “He’s doing fine!”

“Are you sure?” She let all of the wood down. “He’s kinda munching on your hair right now.”

Komaru looked back inside the bed to see no one, and she felt something pressed on top of her head, biting at her sharp lock of hair. “No Hajime- We said no flying!”

* * *

Kyoko was flying through the forest like she never flew before. Makoto was at work, and she left only 3 minutes to go pick up some materials, and when she was back, the door was open, her boy’s room was ransacked and the window broken.

She has been following broken branch trees and listening for noises to find Hajime. If only Makoto was there he could detect the vibrations in the ground to find him, even if he was flying the activity still would’ve caused some kind of reaction.

She heard a faint noise, the noise of stabbing into tender flesh.

Her demonic markings started to appear and she closed in on the noise. “Hajime!” She cried, praying for an answer.

There were now traces of blood on the ground, she feared for the worst, until she finally found what she was searching for.

The brown haired child had a bloody thick wooden stick in his hand, looming over the corpse of a rabbit that stank demonic influence.

With no hesitation, she flew to her son and checked for wounds. “Are you alright!? Are you hurt anywhere!?”

Hajime didn’t move.

Kyoko kept looking, aside from a few scratches, he was alright. However, his clothes were bloody and she could faintly see his halo and young demonic markings, and his wings were sprouted out. He clearly got into a fight and murdered his assailant himself.

His voice was weak when he slowly looked up to her. His eyes were empty and scared. “M-mommy…”

She hugged him. “It’s alright. It’s over, you did good protecting yourself. Mom is here now ok?”

There was a faint sniffle, and his little hands gripped at her back.

* * *

“We need to teach him how to kill.” Her words cut through the air like a cursed blade.

Makoto, his hands in the sink washing the dishes stayed silent.

“He has murdered a possessed rabbit with his own two hands. Monsters and demons will be attracted to him because of his power, he needs to know how to defend himself. Even if it means ending a life.”

The angel was immobile. He let out a sigh and put a clean plate on the side.

“I’m sure you knew this conversation would come.” She pointed out.

“Yeah.” He softly answered, taking a new dish to wash. “We both knew what we were getting into. And it’s not like our hands are bloodless either…”

She picked up the clean plate to put it in the closet. “Alas, we are unholy and holy beings. Killing is in our nature, doubly so for him.”

“He can’t stay innocent forever…” Sadly concluded Makoto. “That’s inevitable, but that’s really hard to swallow…”

She chuckled. “Parenthood is tough isn’t it?”

“It really is.”

* * *

“Mom! Dad!” They both heard echoing from the entrance of their modest home.

It seemed Hajime was back from his little round around the lake. Now that he was touching his seventh birthday, he was allowed to venture around alone, but close to home still.

Makoto was excited for him to talk about everything he had seen for himself, and quickly rushed to the door.

“So how did it g-”

“I killed three rabbits and a possessed one too!” And the kid held up three bloodied corpses, a smile on his face as half of his clothing was painted red.

_ Hello again, realm of the unconscious. _ The angel greeted as he hit the floor.

* * *

“This is unacceptable.”

Before Kyoko and Makoto, who were sitting on a black and white chair under a spot of light, the council of heaven and hell were before them. Figures in the light and shadows, judging them.

“This relationship, and this child are unacceptable.”

Tugging on his sleeve, Makoto noticed Hajime holding a toy, a ball that made a little noise when rolling. “Dad?” The little boy quietly asked. “Did I do something wrong..?”

“No.” Softly answered the father. “No you didn’t.” He pushed the toy deeper into the tiny brunette’s hands. “Go play all right? We adults are having an important talk, I’m sorry. But I’ll play with you later to make up for it, ok?”

Hajime was hesitant. His mismatched eyes dared around the vast dark empty room. “Alright. But you’ll promise we’ll play right?”

“Promise.” He gently answered.

The kid let out a smile, and ran back into the dark, his toy making a noise along with it.

Far above, the council continued. “The child already reeks of death. His existence will only bring curse to the Kirigiri and Hinata family.”

Kyoko brought her fingers to her chin. “Don’t we all carry the smell of death?”

They stayed quiet.

“I am fully aware of the consequences of his birth.” She crossed her arms. “And I wholeheartedly accept them. For I have found someone I want to share my life with and I do not regret giving birth to the son I love. You can threaten me with scandal and the loss of my status, but it is impossible for you to take this away from me.”

The bold confession almost brought tears to Makoto’s eyes. He brought his hand on her shoulder. Said hand carrying the ring they had exchanged all those years ago. They couldn’t be married by their laws, but they were in their eyes, by the laws of the humans.

“Mph.” The figures only answered. “So you want to keep this child?”

Makoto answered. “Absolutely.”

There was only silence. Until the sound of Hajime’s toy ran through the room. The angel’s gaze was brought to his son, who was poking the ball in the darkness. And the sight gave him new determination.

He rose from his seat. “I can already tell you want to get rid of him. But I won’t let you. For my and her blood flows in his veins, and he is still part of our family's legacy. He is our flesh and blood, he is demon and angel. And he cannot be cut from either world. He needs to be taught, he needs someone to show him the way. He needs us to understand. He needs to belong somewhere. Or else, you’ll leave a powerful being out there in the world, spiteful at the families than shunned him.”

Silence.

Makoto continued. “You don’t want it to be this way don’t you? Neither do we! We want our child to be happy, we want him to have a fulfilling childhood. We want him to bear our name. Because he is our child and he deserves it.”

* * *

Makoto ran to his son, who was standing in front of their house, wet and covered in bruises. “Hajime! Are you ok!? What happened!?”

The little boy was covered in mud, his father started wiping off the filth and healing the bruises with magic. “I-... I went to the church… B-beacuse I wanted to know more about you dad…” He had faint tears in his eyes.

The angel felt really touched. “Hajime… Did you go there by yourself?” They repeatedly told him to not go into town alone.

“Y-yes… I’m sorry…” Makoto needed to give him a lesson later, but not now, Hajime was already regretting his actions. “And then…” He sniffled. “There was a big man in a dark robe… He pointed at me and screamed… A-and then… they threw water at me… they all looked shocked and kicked me out…”

They tried throwing holy water at him… Holy water burns demon skin, they tried burning a  _ child. _ Only Hajime’s holy blood saved him from this fate. Makoto hugged his son tightly as he kept healing him.

“People were mean- They-” He sobbed. “They threw stuff and-”

He started to cry every tear in his body as his father squeezed him tight.

Makoto patched him up and talked about it with his partner, Kyoko said she will handle those “scoundrels” that messed with her son.

Kyoko terrified them so much that night all of the church’s staff quit on the spot the next day.

* * *

Kyoko awoke in the middle of the night of Hajime’s 14th birthday to a faint noise which instantly alerted her. She nudged her husband sleeping next to her that something was wrong. Without even talking to each other, they made their way to Hajime’s room.

The room was empty and the window was wide opened. The two creatures were immediately on high alert and went out of the house to search for their son. Kyoko searched for signs of struggle, but the angel was the first to detect traces, as he felt vibrations in the ground, vibrations whose origins were deep into the forest.

The both flew towards the direction the small brunet pointed, and Kyoko’s acute hearing picked up more and more faint sounds.

It sounded like muffled cries for help.

They arrived in a clearer part of the forest, and they could perceive the most horrifying sight for a parent to see.

Hajime, who had his halo and demonic markings out was forced down onto the ground by what looked like black hands coming out of his assailiant’s back, arms and legs spread and mouth covered. Said assailant was shrouded in darkness, sitting on the brunette’s lower body and running their cloudy dark hands along the teen’s stomach.

In the hybrid’s eyes was a sheer look of terror that Makoto and Kyoko would never forget.

As soon as they registered the sight, the mother wasted no time in crashing into the enemy, a demon using the dark of night as a cover. The purple haired demon reached into her pocket and pulled out her weapon of choice, of a technology still out of reach for humans of this time, a gun. And shot right in the creature’s face, making it writhe in agony.

The monster let go of Hajime, Makoto hugged his son who gasped for breath and a grasp on reality.

Kyoko kept shooting at the creature until it stopped moving, unloading the entire chamber into the corpse.

* * *

Hajime opened the door for the guest that knocked.

“Y-yes?” He shyly asked. Before him was a brown haired girl with tanned skin and bright eyes. He could sense she was a human, and a feeling of fear built in his stomach.

Ever since that day a week ago, he couldn’t stop his legs from shaking.

“Oh hi!” She exclaimed, looking down at Hajime. “You’re… Hajime? Hajime Hinata right?”

He made a sound of agreement as he stared at the ground, hands still on the door as if to hide behind it.

“Yes! I got it right! I’m Aoi Asahina! But you can just call me Hina!” She smiled. Hajime could recall her being mentioned multiple times by his parents, but he never got to meet her because she started traveling around right after he was born. “Are your parents home?”

He shook his head. “No, they went out to buy some stuff… They said they’ll be right back...”

“I see! Do you mind if I go inside?”

Hajime made way for her to enter.

“Thank you!”

As she took her first steps in, she looked around and giggled. “Man! It has been so long since I’ve been here!”

With a low voice he asked: “Mom and Dad told me you travel a lot right..?”

“Yep! I’ve been on a little self discovery journey!” She crossed her arms. “Well “little”... You get what I mean!”

“But why are you here now..?”

She giggled again. “I came here because your parents asked me to help you!”

“M-me..?” He quickly put two and two together, with what happened recently, they probably asked her to come to keep him company. “That’s nice but…”

“Don’t worry! I want to help! I owe your dad  _ so much _ you have no idea, and your mom is a great friend! And in the short time I’ve known you, you've always been the sweetest kid!” She clenched her fist in determination. “There’s a lake not too far! We’ll go for a swim!”

“H-Hum…”

Hajime felt horribly awkward. He always had trouble discussing with humans, and in his situations it was even worse. He felt a permanent level of dread, and had a hard time even looking at Hina in the eyes.

She seemed to have noticed that, and she looked down, trying to find something to say. “You know…” She made her way to him and put her hand on his head. “Your parents told me what happened, and how humans treated you too.”

Hajime stayed silent.

“But… not everyone is like that…” She patted his head gently. “The church people and that…  _ thing _ are not everyone! Not all humans are that bad! I mean- do you think I’m  _ that _ bad?”

He shook his head. “No… I mean- you aren’t going to try and throw holy water at me right..?”

“Of course not! And that would be a waste of water!” She kept rubbing his head. “And demons! Not all demons are like that! Your mom isn’t like that right?”

“Of course she isn’t!” He quickly replied.

“I know right!? I have a succubi friend, she’s an entertainer and she makes great shows! Even those demons aren’t all bad! Well, what I’m trying to say is…” She took a bit of time to search for her words. “There’s good and bad people out there. You gotta protect yourself from the bad people and welcome the good people! You see what I mean?”

The warm feeling of the hand through his hair helped him relax, and he agreed with what she said. “Yeah…”

There was a knock at the door, and the both of them turned it swung open, revealing his mom and dad who had come back, and with them was auntie Komaru and Toko.

His blood aunt exclaimed. “Hi Hajime! It’s been so long! I’m so happy to see you!” She ran to him and hugged him.

“I-I won’t take part in this sappy reunion stuff!” Claimed Toko.

The hybrid slowly returned the hug. Being surrounded by everyone felt so cozy and nice. Hajime’s legs had stopped shaking that day.

* * *

Hajime was out for hunting, and Kyoko and Makoto, from afar, watched him butcher a bear with only a dagger and a sword at barely 16. The father wanted to faint, the mother was very proud. The hybrid walked back to the village, the sliced off head of the bear in a bag, a proof to satisfy the client.

Said client was an older man, a beast hunter who seemed to be jealous of Hajime’s skills and extremely racist towards demons, and sent him on a mission to get himself killed. Hajime was rubbed all the wrong ways by this guy, who made more than one sexual pass at him for being a demon.

Ever since the incident, Hajime was touchy about that subject, and for good reasons.

His parents tried to dissuade him from taking the job, but Hajime wanted to establish his dominance. He was always spiteful, this was his personal way to get back at the people that looked down on him. In the end, the couple would not get in his way, but would still discreetly watch from afar.

Once back at the village, Hajime made his way inside the meeting house, a place hunters could rally over. His parents crept at the window, using Kyoko’s cloak magic to stay hidden from the naked eye.

The teen wasted no time walking directly to the man, and slammed the bag onto the table in front of him. Flies immediately stuck around it, and the brunet had a calm, professional look on his face. “I did what you asked. Now for my payment.”

The hunter scoffed. “Yeah right.” He reached for the bag to look inside, confirming it was really a bear. “Like you managed to-” As soon as his eyes peeked in there, his expression changed to one of horror. “No way…”

Hajime kept the same look. “Now, give me what you owe me.”

The man was filled with anger and hit the table. “Don’t give me that shit! No way a demonic little shit like you could’ve done that!”

Makoto winced, his eyes looking at his wife begging to intervene. However, Kyoko held him back.

Hajime stayed silent before letting out a long sigh. “Whatever.” He took the bear’s head off the table and started walking off with it.

“Where are you going, you trash!?” The man yelled, another man in the bar also looked up to Hajime. “That shit is mine!”

Without stopping on his way to the exit, the hybrid replied: “You’re not willing to pay me for it so no. That’s the basis of business, you should know that.”

As Hajime was opening the door, another man slammed it shut. The hunter continued. “I don’t think so, you brat.”

Hajime slid his hand across his face. “I don’t have time to deal with you guys…”

The older hunter laughed. “What? You feel horny so you wanna go bang one of your demon friends in a back alley?”

Hajime deployed his demon set of wings and moved so fast across the room no one could properly see until his dagger was under the hunter’s chin.

**“Don’t you** **_fucking DARE_ ** **say that to me** **_again.”_ **

Hajime pulled on the man’s collar, bringing him closer to the dagger. Everyone in the room was in shock, including the hunter in the brunet’s grasp. Makoto and Kyoko were both sharing their shocks.

Hajime hissed with a voice full of salt and spite. “You have _no right_ to speak about what demons do and want, you have _no right_ to know what _I_ want, and _no right_ to speak of demons like they were all horny pieces of shit like you. Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing teenagers. You’re _disgusting._ If anyone here is horny it’s _you._ _Don’t you dare_ project your _repulsive_ fantasies onto me.” Hajime sheathed back his dagger and started walking back to the door, picking up the bag while he was at it. “And by the way, if your parents weren’t horny you wouldn’t have been born you complete moronic _scum.”_

Hajime slammed the door behind him.

Makoto and Kyoko were worried about their child, and started running towards their kid.

But they stopped when they heard Hajime playfully chuckle under his breath. “Oh man the face they made… what a bunch of idiots.” He threw the bag on his back. “The nice lady two blocks away wanted a wall decoration anyways, she’ll be happy.”

He walked off as his parents sighed in relief, watching him disappear in the streets with a satisfied smile. They cooked him his favorite meal when he came home.

* * *

Makoto loudly sniffled as he helped his son dress in his tuxedo.

“Dad, you’re sobbing over your clothes…” Remarked the hybrid.

“I know…” He smiled.

“Come on, isn’t it supposed to be  _ my _ happiest day?” Chuckled Hajime. “Just be careful where your tears end up alright?”

Another loud sniffle. “Alright.”

In front of the massive mirror in Hajime’s room, he checked his black tuxedo. Makoto had asked a friend of his to sew a gorgeous piece for his son, and he was very happy with the results. The younger brunet turned around to look at every detail of himself in the reflection.

“You look great!” Clapped Makoto.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.”

The angel picked up his bag and arranged his own suit. “You mom is taking care of the last preparations in the church. We can join in around 10 or 5 minutes.”

“Okay.” Hajime sat down on his bed.

Makoto could see his leg tremble. “Nervous?” He asked his son.

“Absolutely.” Sighed the hybrid.

“Oh I know that feeling.” The older one sat down next to his son. “I was a  _ wreck _ before it too. I thought I was going to faint. You’re handling it way better than me.”

Hajime laughed. “I’m pretty sure in every wedding at least one of them is a wreck. But today, it’s not me.”

Makoto could picture the white haired demon having an entire breakdown in the other room, and he did feel some rumbles on the ground so... Hajime was totally right.

“Hey dad?” He tugged on Makoto’s sleeve.

“What’s up?”

The hunter looked around shyly before clearing his throat. “I wanted to tell you this properly for a while now, and now I think it is a good occasion to do it.” He gently took his father in his arms. “T-thanks for being there for me. I know having me was tough for you and mom, but I-I wanted to properly thank you for… you know… not leaving me on the side of the road or something… So...” He squeezed. “Thanks dad. Thank you for everything.”

It took a moment for the info to go up the angel’s brain, but as he understood he squeezed his son hard in an embrace.

Feeling sudden restrain, the brunet let out a  **“Oof-”**

Makoto looked up, his eyes cloud with tears, his nose runny and his voice almost indiscernible.  _ “Hajimeeeeee!!” _

“Calm down! You- You’re crying all over my clothes!”

Makoto bawled his eyes out during the entire ceremony, Kyoko was ready for that and brought a plethora of tissues, Komaru and Toko bringing some as well for back up. The brother and sister ended up crying together, under the eyes of their families, friends and the newlyweds. Hajime wanted to crawl under a rock from the embarrassment, but he was already crawling into hell with Nagito, who was having the laugh of his life, so it was good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for Makoto and Kyoko trying to be the best parents… And they did really good.  
> I actually wrote this to an end. Thank you to all of those who read this until the end! I cannot believe the amount of kudos and comments this got! This journey made me really happy, I hope it made you happy to! Thank you very much guys! Thank you thank you thank you!  
> I dunno if anyone is looking forward to my next fics or not, but because of my new policy of finishing them first before publishing them it will probably be a while before I post anything  
> But still, thank you thank you! I'm amazed at the atention this got, this made me happy to make and I hope this made you happy to read!


End file.
